La leyenda del sol y la Luna ¡Ya por terminar!
by wendy kou
Summary: Dos personas en un mismo cuerpo, él la ama en el presente como en el pasado, el mal seguirá dormido si ella no se aleja, un destino escrito un solo camino por tomar, el pasado, presente y el futuro junto...
1. prologo

_PROLOGO_

_Desde el día en que nacemos, inicia nuestra historia, paso a paso formamos nuestro carácter, nuestras costumbre, cuando crecemos buscamos nuestra propia historia, no aquella que escuchamos de labios de los demás, no, esta vez queremos escribirla por nosotros mismos, cuantas veces no pasamos por aquellos momentos en que nos confundimos de rumbo, cuando nos equivocamos al elegir, en ocasiones las oportunidades no se repiten, pero en otras la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, tú decides tomarla o dejarla pasar como la primera vez. _

_El amor es el poder más grande que se le ha dado a la personas, el libre albedrió es una opción que cada persona es capaz de tomar, las cosas pueden variar de un momento a otro, las historias que se conocen pueden no ser tan reales como se creen, en esta historia conoceremos las etapas del desamor, el enamoramiento y la confusión._

**Princesa… quieres casarte conmigo**_ –Darién sostenía la mano de su princesa, esperando una respuestas, así años que quería ver de nuevo a su princesa y sabia que solo casándose con Serena Tsukino su princesa despertaría._

**¡Darién!**_ -susurro Serena mientras quedaba sorprendida ante tal declaración, no pensó que ese día llegaría tan pronto, ahora no sabia que era lo que quería, muchas cosas rondaban por su mente y no haia sido aclaradas nunca y ahora se veía en este dilema, casarse por que lo amaba o porque era una obligación para ambos._

Desde que no estás

el escenario duerme

sólo con tu voz despertará

Si pudieras ver

lo mucho que me faltas

mi guitarra se ha muerto de pie

Cada noche es un acto de amor

y el concierto se hace una cama

pero faltas tú, tu respiración

es la nana que me calma

Sin ti sería silencio

sin ti se muere mi voz

sin ti tiritan de frío

los sueños de cada canción

Porque si no estás

quien me va a curar

de mi soledad

porque sin tu voz

no me curaré, hoy quiero cantar

Desde que no estás

los minutos se hacen horas

la derrota silba una canción

Dime dónde estás

necesito que tus manos

maten mis miedos al aplaudir

Cada noche yo te imagino aquí

regalándome tu mirada

abrazándome con brazos de luz

tu sonrisa era mi almohada

Dile a las estrellas

ahora que eres eternidad

que te busque un buen sitio

una buena localidad

Necesito oírte

necesito que tu voz

nunca se borre de mi ser

**-Mi adorada bombón, cada noche escribo una melodía para ti…**_ -Seiya se encontraba en el balcón de su alcoba con la guitarra entre sus manos y su rostro recostado sobre ella, no había noche en que no pensara en aquella chica que robo su corazón._

_Que había pasado, desde l momento en que la vio quedo prendido de ella, muchas veces quiso pensar que la confundió con su princesa, pero aunque pensara mucho eso, no lograba olvidarla, el amor lo había golpeado fuerte, que tenia aquella chica, aquella mirada era tan diferente a las demás, era como si por miles de años la conociera, el desamor lo había golpeado mas fuerte aun y no lograba olvidarla, su música, sus pensamientos y todo iba dirigido a la simple chica que conoció en aquel planeta gobernado por el hombre que la tenia junto a él._


	2. Chapter 1

_**& sueños**_

_***cambio de escenario**_

_**#realidad**_

CAPÍTULO I

REVELACIONES INCIERTAS

La última batalla de las Sailor scout fue librada, ganando así la guerra contra el mal, pero en ella, algunos perdieron el corazón enamorado…

Hacía ya cuatro años que la paz reinaba en la tierra y en todo el universo, la vida de los seres vivos seguía su camino tal y como estaba predicho, pero había algo que había cambiado, pensamientos y sentimientos que habían dejado de ser los mismos, cuestiones que pasaban por la cabeza de una joven princesa a pocos meses de su gloriosa boda, la cual la llevaría a reinar sobre el universo entero, emociones que hacía muchos años dejo de sentir, ya nada era igual, su vida, su destino, habían cambiado, muchas de sus guardianas se percataban del cambio, algunas otras simplemente seguían la vida como si nada había ocurrido, a seis meses de su boda una noche mientras dormía su vida cambia una vez más…

**-¡Sabes que te amo! **

_Un joven vestido con una armadura tan dorada como el sol acariciaba el rostro de una bella dama._

-**Lo sé, pero tengo miedo, todo el reino habla de lo mismo**

_La joven princesa amaba a tan apuesto caballero, pero había miedo en su corazón, algo mas la preocupaba._

**-No temas, siempre estaré a tu lado, nada ni nadie nos separara **

_El instaló un dulce beso sobre la mejía de la bella dama._

**-Temo que nunca podemos estar juntos, he escuchado hablar que depende de nosotros el salvar el universo.**

_La princesa se alejo del caballero, poso su vista sobre las estrellas, su mirada era melancólica._

**-Nos casaremos y si eso fuera imposible… entonces, te secuestrare **

_El caballero la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, girando su frágil cuerpo le beso apasionadamente, se separaron más por falta de aire que ganas, ella se aleja de su lado para posar sus ojos ahora en un planeta hermoso de color azul._

**-¡Eso libraría una batalla infernal y lo sabes! **

_Se veía en los ojos de la joven princesa el miedo al futuro que les esperaba._

**-El infierno no es nada, si tu estas a mi lado.**

_Esta vez el hablo a distancia, ella giro para ver aquellos ojos que estaban llenos de esperanza. Aunque muy poco fue lo que aquellas siluetas dejaban ver, pero algo si era seguro a pesar de ser siluetas los ojos de ambos personajes podían distinguirse claramente._

**#**

Se despertó bañada en sudor, había sido solo un sueño, trato de recordar si en algún momento de su vida había visto a esas personas, quiso reconocer la azotea donde esos jóvenes hablaban de un futuro incierto, trato de recordar mas allá de su comprensión, pero al final solo logro un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**-¿Quiénes eran esas personas?** –_se pregunto sentada sobre su cama, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, en ese momento tomo de su buró aquel pequeño oso que un día su amigo le regalo –_**que ironía, recordarme de ti precisamente con esa frase…"te secuestrare"**_ —sonrió al recordar esas palabras, se recostó sobre su blanca almohada, viendo hacia la nada, solamente sostenía fuertemente un osito rosado, lo llevo hasta sus labios, le beso y sonrió, inmediatamente se quedo dormida._

***#**

EN EL PLANETA KINMOKU

**POV DE SEIYA**

Desde que regresamos de aquel planeta azul, nos hemos dedicado a la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta, no ha sido una tarea fácil, desde el minuto que me despedí de ella no la he podido sacar de mi mente, poco a poco fuimos construyendo de nuevo el planeta, cada día más hermosos, todo parecía cambiar, excepto mi corazón, la primavera llego al planeta y junto a ella las flores más hermosas del lugar, cuando se termino de reconstruir el planeta y la las semillas estelares regresaron al lugar donde pertenecían, la princesa decidió que ya no seriamos mas Sailor, nos opusimos, pero ella muy seriamente dijo que el tiempo había llegado y que la misión había concluido, mis hermanos y yo llegamos a pensar que lo dijo porque me pasaba todo el día deprimido, quizá en algún momento pretendió que regresara a la tierra como Seiya Kou, pero aunque muriera de ganas por irme a buscar a la dueña de mi corazón jamás lo haría, ella ya tiene quien la acompañe en la eternidad, cuando la princesa convoco a una reunión casi todo el planeta asistió, ella convoco a tres Sailor que ocuparían nuestro lugar y nos nombro sus más fieles consejeros, las que ahora seria las Sailor estar Light eras chicas dulces y amables, Ruby, Violeta y Verdi, el planeta celebro el gran cambio que había, la princesa nos pidió entrenar a las nuevas Sailor y así lo hicimos, quizá mi corazón necesitaba sentir calidez y Ruby una chica extraordinaria de cabellera larga y rojiza y ojos café rojizo, me lo brindo, desde que nos conocimos me brido su amistad y yo la mía, ella llego a conocer mi pasado y a quien pertenecía mi corazón, no sé en qué momento nuestra amistad se torno mas intima, hace un año ya, que estamos saliendo, quizá por fin comprendí que la dueña de mi corazón no podrá corresponderme jamás, los días pasaban y poco a poco mi cariño se volcó hacia Ruby, aunque cada noche camino por todo el valle, buscando el resplandor de la luna, tratando de olvidar.

FIN DEL POV DE SEIYA

***#**

Esta noche no era la excepción, Seiya salió a caminar como lo hacía desde el día que llego a su planeta, pero ahora ya eran más pausadas las salidas, poco a poco su ansiedad iba disminuyendo, se encontraba en uno de los más hermosos parques, de pie, posando su mirada en el resplandor de la gran luna llena que se veía desde su planeta. Una bella chica de cabello largo hasta los pies de color rojizo se acerco detrás del chico de cabello negro azabache.

**-¡De nuevo rondando por aquí Seiya!** –_una voz dulce le hablo por detrás_

**-¡Ruby!, creí que dormías** –_Seiya reconoció rápidamente la voz, dio media vuelta y le sonrió._

**-¿Se ve hermosa la luna hoy verdad?** –_la chica dirijo la mirada hacia donde Seiya la tenia puesta segundos antes de interrumpirle_.

**-Eh… si **–_Seiya bajo la mirada, sus ojos demostraban tristeza_

**-Estas pensando en ella verdad** –_Ruby era una chica dulce, pero era demasiado sincera, así que jamás se quedaba con incertidumbres_.

**-Ruby… yo** –_Seiya intentaba decir lo mismo de siempre "perdóname, sé que no mereces eso, sabes que te quiero…" y un monto de cosas más, pero esta vez ella no le dejo terminar_.

**-No te preocupes, yo no me preocupo, sabes se que algún día serás completamente mío, así que no pierdo las esperanzas** –_la chica lo vio con una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos eran tan sinceros que a él se le partí el corazón por hacerla sufrir. Se acerco y poso sus cálidos labios sobre los de él, Seiya respondió el beso cálidamente, pero al fin y al cabo ella no llenaba el vacio que él llevaba dentro._

**-¿Nos vamos?** –_pregunto Seiya dulcemente mientras la sostenía por la cintura con sus fornidos brazos, ya no era el mismo chiquillo de hace cuatro años, su cuerpo había cambiado para convertirse en el hombre más fuerte y apuesto del planeta._

**-Sí, es hora de dormir** –_ella le tomo de la mano y con una cálida sonrisa le halo para que se apresurar, Seiya, la acompaño a sus aposentos, se despidió de ella, camino hasta su habitación, donde poso su cabeza sobre la cama e inmediatamente quedo dormido._

Frente a un gran balcón dorado, resplandecía un hermosos jardín de flores doradas como las girasoles, dos hermanos platicaban sobre el futuro que les esperaba, aun eran jóvenes pero se encontraban enamorado, aunque la fortuna no le había sonreído al mayor de ellos, el reino había sido entregado al menor de los hermanos por su sabiduría e inteligencia.

**-Es una idea que surgió durante la noche, ¿qué te parece?** –_pregunto el menor de los dos hermanos con una mirada iluminada de ilusión. Un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules como el mismo mar de Neptuno._

-**Tu idea me parece excelente hermanito** –_contesto con sarcasmo el mayor de ello que era un joven dos años mayor y de ojos azules no tan intensos como los de su hermano menor y de cabello negro como la noche._

**-¡Qué bueno que te gusto!, mañana convocare a todos los reyes de los planetas, se formara ese nuevo planeta y tú serás el guardián** –_afirmo el menor que se encontraba vestido con una armadura dorada como el oro._

-**Eso es lo único que no me agrada, ¿por qué guardián, porque no rey?** –_contesto con disgusto el hermano mayor quien traía un traje azul y negro, una espada en su cintura que lo caracterizaba como guardián del rey._

-**Sabes que no puedes ser rey de un planeta que se formara con el poder de los demás** –_contesto tristemente el menor de ello, en ese momento entro una silueta hermosa por la puerta principal del lugar donde se encontraban. Era una joven de cabello dorado hasta los pies y una corona de laurel sobre su cabeza, sus ojos de color azul como las costas del mar._

**-¡Pero, eso es una idiotez, tú eres rey y mira que eres el rey más poderoso de universo!, ¡además les das vida a los demás, deberías de proclamarme Rey!** –_dijo molesto el hermano moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro, observando con lujuria a la que pronto seria la esposa de su hermano._

-**Hermano no te molestes, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no sería bien visto** –_contesto el rey colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor y sin percatarse que su hermano observaba con lujuria a su futura esposa._

-**Ya basta, el ser honesto jamás te llevara a nada** –_reclamo quien debería proteger al rey sobre todas las cosas, la joven princesa se percato de las miradas del príncipe guardián, aunque la incomodaban trataba de no tomarles importancia._

-**Pero hermano, sabes que es el mejor camino** –_contesto el rey abrasando cariñosamente a su prometida._

-**Eso lo dices porque tú tienes todo, fuiste el heredero** –_señalo esta vez con más furia y estrujando las manos._

**-Pero Mamoru, sabes que Apolo tiene razón, la honestidad…** –_trato de decir la joven mujer pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas._

**-¡Calla mujer!, esta es una conversación entre Apolo y yo** –_intervino el hermano mayor del rey._

**-Mamoru por favor, no le hables así a Eros** –_se interpuso el Rey, amaba a su hermano pero igual amaba a su futura esposa._

-**Lo siento hermano…, esperare la convocatoria entonces** –enuncio Mamoru con sus ojos encolerizados y salió del lugar donde se encontraban, la puerta se cerró tan fuerte que el ruido despertó aquel soñador…

**#**

Unos enormes ojos azules se abrieron rápidamente, sentándose sobre su cama y sin poder descifrar lo que el sueño le había mostrado, apenas lograba distinguir los rostros de aquellos personajes que había aparecido en su sueño, las hermosas flores que jamás había visto le causaron conmoción, aquel rostro, el rostro del rey le parecía familiar, pero las imágenes eran tan borrosas que difícilmente lograría reconocer, hacía años que su forma había cambiado, al regresar de aquel planeta donde conoció el amor él había decido renunciar a ser una Sailor, pero antes de que lo dijera la princesa ya lo había planeado, convirtiéndolos así es sus fieles consejeros. Pero jamás en su vida había visto a la mujer que en su sueño había aparecido. Sentado al borde de su cama y con el sol amenazando en salir, puso su mano sobre su rostro intentando recordar un poco más el sueño y lo que en él se hablaba, el sudor en su frente se hizo notar, se puso de pie y exclamo.

-¡**Seguramente la princesa podrá decirme a que se debe este sueño**!

con la duda en su cabeza salió de su habitación, el sol recién estaba saliendo, la mañana parecía sonreírle, busco en los aposentos de su princesa pero nadie atendió a su llamado, así que decidió buscarla por en el salón de juntas, la princesa era tan trabajadora que casi nunca descansaba pero su suerte lo abandono, ella no se encontraba por ninguna de las partes que él busco, así que casi a punto de rendirse salió al balcón que daba hacia el rumbo de las plantaciones de las flores más exóticas del planeta de fuego y al levantar su triste mirada pudo divisar a su princesa caminando hacia el fondo de dicho jardín, abrió sus enormes ojos azules y sonrió. Bajo rápidamente hacia donde su princesa se encontraba, encontrándose en el camino a sus dos hermanos, el sueño le tenía perturbado así que esta vez sus hermanos pasaron desapercibidos.

**-¡Buenos días Seiya! **

_Taiky saludo con una sonrisa a Seiya, pero Seiya veía para todos lados, como quien pierde un objeto demasiado importante como para poner atención a lo demás, Taiky se sorprendió por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano._

**-¿A dónde vas Seiya? **

_Yaten estaba impaciente por saber que sucedía y a donde se dirigía con desesperación su hermano, pero ni el saludo, ni a la pregunta Seiya contesto, quizá el sueño en realidad la había perturbado más de lo que creía._

**-¿Qué le pasa a este?**

_Yaten poso las manos sobre su cabeza y camino hacia dentro del palacio._

**-Seguramente se metió en otro problema. **

_Taiky le siguió pero sin dejar de voltear a ver a su hermano que caminaba apresurado hacia donde la princesa se encontraba._

En este primer capítulo conocimos lo que fue de Seiya y de su planeta después de la batalla con galaxia, espero que le haya gustado y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.

Preguntas que quieran hacer pueden dejarlas en sus comentarios y con gusto la responderé jajaja claro si no queda en descubierto el futuro jejeje


	3. Chapter 2

_**& sueños**_

_***cambio de escenario**_

_**#realidad**_

CAPÍTULO II

ESPERANDO RESPÚESTA

#

**-¡Buenos días princesa!** – _Seiya_ _saludo con ahincó a su princesa quien se encontraba de espalda._

**-¡Buenos días Seiya! **

_La princesa volteo y saludo a Seiya con una hermosa sonrisa, sus cabellos rojos iluminados por el sol se veían hermosos. En ese momento tres chicas vestidas como las Sailor Star light aparecieron._

**-¡Princesa, buen día!** –_las tres chicas hicieron una reverencia._

**-Buen día Star light –**_la princesa saludo amablemente a sus tres nuevas Sailor Star_

**-Buen día Seiya** –_las tres Sailor saludaron con una cálida sonrisa a Seiya_

-**Hola chicas** –_Seiya les saludo amablemente_

**-Seiya, mi amor es un placer verte desde la mañana** –_la chica de cabello largo y rojizo que estaba con Seiya la noche anterior no era nada más, ni nada menos que Sailor Star fighter, la princesa sonrió, lo mejor que había pasado en los últimos cuatro años era la aparición de Ruby en la vida de Seiya._

**-Hola Fighter** –_Seiya la saludo con propiedad, el protocolo delante de su princesa jamás lo rompía._

**-La chica se acerco a Seiya y le beso, el correspondió el beso, la tomo por la cintura** –_aunque el correspondió el beso fue un beso corto, estaba delante de su princesa, y no quería ser irrespetuoso, cosa que a su princesa le causaba gracia._

**-Princesa necesito hablar urgentemente con usted –**_Seiya se soltó de la cintura de fighter y se acerco a su princesa, las tres Sailor sabían que eran asuntos importantes, cuando Seiya necesitaba hablar con su princesa._

**-Nosotros nos retiramos** –_las tres Sailor se inclinaron con propiedad y partieron._

Fighter que era en realidad Ruby se alejo de Seiya, ella era la líder de las ahora Sailor Star light.

**-¿Todo está bien Seiya?** –_la princesa sabía que Seiya tenía esta mañana algo diferente, no era la misma esencia que tenía el día anterior._

**-No** –_la respuesta de Seiya fue seca, su princesa se dio cuenta que no era el mismo. La princesa vio algo más que los ojos de Seiya, había algo diferente en ellos, el ambiente había cambiado, Seiya no parecía el mismo._

**-Deme su mano** –_ella extendió su mano, sin saber porque de un segundo a otro la propiedad en que ella lo trataba había cambiado._

**-Mi mano princesa… ¿está bien?** –_Seiya se extraño, la princesa hablo diferente ante él._

**-Por favor** –_de nuevo los dos actuaron distinto, Seiya dio la mano a la princesa, en el momento en que la princesa tomo la mano de Seiya miles de imágenes pasaron por la mente de esta, cosas que jamás pasaron o que en realidad nunca las había recordado, Seiya no sintió nada, más que un calor interno recorriendo su cuerpo._

**-¡Creo que el universo está nuevamente en peligro!** –_dijo la princesa y se desmayo, antes de caer al suelo Seiya la detuvo llevándola entre sus brazos hacia su habitación. Las Sailor Star se apresuraron a cuidar a su princesa._

EN LA TIERRA

**-Buenos días Serena, veo que hoy despertaste mas tarde de lo acostumbrado** –_dijo la madre de Serena mientras la veía bajar hacia la cocina._

**-Buenos días mamá, anoche no pude dormir, pero… ¿qué hora es?** –_pregunto Serena entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo._

**-Pronto será medio día** –_indicó la madre de Serena quien se encontraba en la sala viendo las noticias. _

**-¡Qué bueno que es sábado!** –_dijo Serena con una mano en la cabeza, dejando salir su dulce risa._

**-Serena… ¿te encuentras bien?** –_pregunto su madre preocupada, su hija siempre ha sido dormilona, pero ahora ya no dormía hasta tarde, aunque se preocupo imagino que se había desvelado por algo importante._

**-¡Si mamá!** –_contesto Serena ante la pregunta de su madre con una enorme sonrisa._

**-Eso espero, creo que la boda te tiene muy…** –_intento excusarla, pero no término ya que Serena pego tremendo grito_

**-¡La boda! ¿Darién no ha llamado?** –_grito serena corrió hacia su cuarto preguntando_

**-No Serena, no ha llamado, ¿pasa algo?** _–señaló su madre parada al pie de las gradas esperando la respuesta del porque Serena había reaccionado tan escandalosamente._

**-¡Soy una tonta, tenía que reunirme con él a las once!** –_grito Serena mientras terminaba de vestirse elegantemente para salir a ver a Darién._

**-Creo que llevas media hora retrasada** –_explicó Ikuko con una sonrisa en sus labios y observando el reloj_

**-¡Nos vemos mamá!** –_Serena bajo rápidamente las gradas, dio un beso a su madre y se despidió saliendo rápidamente de su casa._

**-Pero Serena, no has desayunado, ¡Serena regresa!… esta niña** –_grito su madre, pero Serena ya había desaparecido._

**-"Seguramente Darién me matara, estoy muy lejos aún del lugar donde quedamos de vernos, seguramente ya no se encuentra en ese lugar"** –_decía Serena para sí misma, Serena trataba de tomar un taxi pero aun no aparecía ninguno, así que seguía caminando esperando que de milagro pasara uno y que además pasara vacio, pero creo que la espera era en vano, así que seguía su rumbo a pie, intento apresurar el paso pero aunque corriera llegaría tardísimo._

**EN EL PLANETA KINMOKU **

Fuera de los aposentos de la princesa del planeta de las flores se encontraban tres hermanos y tres Sailor preocupados por lo que hace apenas una hora había sucedido.

**-¿Qué explicación le das a esto Taiky?** –_Taiky quedo pensativo ante la pregunta de Yaten, lo que hace apenas un rato había sucedido no tenia explicación, hacía años que renunciaron a los poderes de Sailor y ahora eran consejeros reales con poderes menor, pero si algo pasa no creía que pudieran ser capaces de proteger a la princesa._

**-De la paz de la tierra no se preocupen, Ruby sabrá protegernos** –_indico Seiya observando a Ruby, pero no se dio cuenta de la palabra que utilizo "tierra", solo un planeta era nombrado así, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre él, con esa equivocación se dieron cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en aquel lugar, Seiya se percato su error, pero no podía ser tan obvio y retroceder sus palabras._

**-Claro mi vida, sabes que he estrenamos mucho y estamos preparadas para cualquier batalla** –_Ruby era muy positiva, así que siguió la conversación sin poder interés ante el planeta mencionado por Seiya._

**-Seiya, Ruby, si la princesa se preocupo y le causo un desmayo, creo que es algo alarmante** –_Yate estaba muy serio, Seiya no superaba la herida que el solo se había provocado por enamorarse de aquella princesa prohibida._

**-Pero lo que no comprendo es como el mal regreso, creí que Sailor moon lo había derrotado** –_Ruby hizo un puchero de desconsolación_

Seiya levanto su vista vivas por un instante al escuchar ese nombre, luego bajo su vista entristecida, Ruby vio su reacción es mas aunque Seiya hubiera querido esconder ella siempre estaba atenta cuando el tema de Sailor moon se tocaba

**-Pues ya ven que aunque digan que ella salvo a nuestro planeta no hizo bien su trabajo –**_Ruby se recostó sobre la pared, no levanto su vista al decir esas palabras._

**-¡Ruby!** –_Taiky volteo a ver a Ruby como se ve a un criminal._

**-Solo digo la verdad, pero cambiemos de tema…ese me aburre** –_Ruby era tan sincera, solo tenía 19 años, pero su amor era opacado por un resplandor radiante y aunque su corazón era incapaz de odiar, sentía que Sailor moon no merecía el amor de Seiya._

-**La princesa está segura que el universo está en peligro, lo que no comprendo es la forma en que me observo** –_Su mirada había cambiado, ya no era aquel jovencito de hace cuatro años, aun emanaba juventud, pero su mirada era más decidida y a sus 21 año lidiaba con su corazón enamorado. _

Las otras dos Sailor era más reservada, en toda la conversación se pasaron paradas a la par de Sailor fighter, Yaten y Taiky meditaban la situación, el corazón de Seiya palpitaba diferente, el hecho de hablar de Sailor moon le trajo muchos recuerdos.

**-El universo… ¿por qué dijo eso?, no eh sentido nada diferente** –_les explico Taiky._

**-Ni yo, quizá la princesa tuvo una revelación** –_le afirmo Yaten_

**-Quizá sí, ella puede ver el futuro, seguramente nos atacaran muy pronto** –_Esta vez una de las Sailor hablo, la chica llamada Violeta, tenía su cabello de color morado oscuro, unos ojos grandes, alegres y vivaces color avellana, su piel blanca y sedosa_

**-A que te refieres Maker** –_pregunto Taiky, esta vez más preocupado._

**-No lo sé Taiky, pero si sé que hay algo oculto en todo esto** –_les afirmo Maker._

**-Pero si el universo está en peligro eso incluye también**… –_intento decir Taiky._

**-Ya vasta Taiky, esta vez solo pelearemos por nuestro planeta…** –_Yaten no quiso remover el pasado. Así que prefería que nade fuera nombrado y con el concordaba Ruby._

**-Que dices Yaten, el universo nos** **necesita** –_dijo Seiya al ver que Yaten intento evitar mencionar algo tan doloroso._

- **Además nuestros poderes son muy débiles, Seiya, Taiky no olviden que ya no somos Sailor** –_término de decir Yaten._

Los tres chicos se quedaron pensativos, los poderes como Sailor ya no estaban, pero la princesa les había dado poderes de consejeros reales y era lo suficientemente fuertes como para cuidar a su princesa, creían que había algo que se les estaba ocultando, esperaban ansiosamente que su princesa despertara y pudiera revelar el suceso que estaba ocurriendo.

**EN LA TIERRA**

**-¿Sientes eso?** –_pregunto Haruka a Sepsuna poniendo se dé pie estrepitosamente._

**-Personas nuevas en nuestro planeta** –_afirmo Sepsuna, siguiendo los movimientos de Haruka_

**-¿Es el enemigo?** –_pregunta la más pequeñas de las Sailor exteriores, que estaba sentada leyendo un libro de literatura._

**-Su presencia es diferente, no se siente que sea negativa** –_confirmo Michiru, acercándose a Hotaru tiernamente._

**-Creo que el futuro está cambiando nuevamente** –_Sepsuna tomo su llave entre sus manos, la llevo a su pecho y con todas sus fuerzas la oprimió._

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –_pregunto Haruka con una mirada de confusión._

**-¡La puerta del tiempo!** –_dijo Sepsuna soltando la llave lentamente._

**-¿Qué pasa con la puerta del tiempo Sepsuna?** –_pregunto mas misteriosamente Michiru._

**-No puedo entrar, no puedo ver ninguna puerta, el pasado y el futuro se ha sellado** – _las miradas de las chicas se cursaron una con otra, sin terminar de entender._

**-¿Desde cuándo pasó eso**? –_indago Haruka _

**-Anoche, estaba parada frente a la puerta y una luz salió entre las rendijas, intente abrirla pero se congelo** _– las cuatro Sailor_ _exteriores se sentaron una frente a la otra, escuchando el relato de Sepsuna._

**-¿A qué se debe eso?** –_pregunto Haruka_

**-Las nuevas personas de nuestro planeta, no cruzaron por la puerta** –_dijo Sepsuna, con duda en su mirada._

**-¿Qué quiere decir eso mamá Sepsuna?** –_pregunto finalmente Hotaru._

**-No son del pasado, ni del futuro** –_dijo Sepsuna_

**-¿Quieres decir que nos visitan de otro planeta?** –_pregunto Haruka de nuevo._

**-Aparecieron de la nada su presencia no aumento, aparecieron sin aviso, quiere decir que no son de otro planeta.** –_les explico Sepsuna._

**-¿Hay alguna otra forma de cruzar el portal del tiempo?** –_pregunto Michiru poniendo se dé pie, caminando hacia la cocina, necesitaba un poco de café._

**-Solo el poder de las Sailor scout unidos** –_dijo Sepsuna pensativa, no terminaba de comprender lo que pasaba._

**-¿Lo que quiere decir que nosotros podríamos viajar al futuro solo con nuestros poderes?** –_le dijo Haruka, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo._

**-No, necesitamos viajar con una persona de la realeza, yo únicamente puedo ver al futuro y pasado, para cruzar necesito una persona de la realeza.** –_afirmo Sepsuna._

**-¿Quieres decir que Serena es la única que puede abrir la puerta en estos momentos?** –_le dijo Michiru desde la cocina._

**-No lo sé** –_contesto Sepsuna._

**-Michiru busca en tu espejo, visitaremos a esas personas** –_pidió Haruka._

**-Parece ser que una imagen se ha congelado** –_dijo Michiru al sacar su espejo y ver que no se podía ver nada._

**-¿Qué quieres decir Michiru?** –_pregunto Haruka enfurecida, acercándose al espejo._

**-¡Miren**! –_Michiru mostro el espejo al resto de las Sailor una sombra negra lo cubría, no dejaba ver nada, cosa que impacto a las Sailor_

**-Debemos de avisarle a la princesa** –_dijo la pequeña Hotaru._

**-No, no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse** –_afirmo Haruka_

**-Busquemos a los intrusos e investiguemos que pasa** _–completo Michiru._

**En algún lugar del planeta tierra**

**-Todo está saliendo muy bien, debemos de tomar rápidamente el cristal dorado**

**-¿Y el cristal de plata?**

**-Ahora que el cristal dorado sigue existiendo es más importante que el de plata, busquen a esas niñas y tráiganlas ante mi**

**-Si su majestad**

**-Pronto visitare a mi princesa…**

**Continuara**

Como todo en la vida siempre hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas y esta era la situación de las Outher, estaban sucediendo cosas que nunca se imaginaron, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, saben que esa es la paga del escritor jajajaja


	4. Chapter 3

_**& sueños**_

_***cambio de escenario**_

_**#realidad**_

CAPÍTULO III

VISITAS INESPERADAS

#

DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA

En un mundo paralelo, en un lugar irreconocible, en donde lo mejor que se podía ver eran las ruinas de lo que había sido un hermosos palacio, donde las nubes eran grises y los ríos se habían secado, frente a dos jovencitas, esta una mujer dándoles instrucciones emprender un viaje decisivo para la historia.

**-No hay tiempo, jamás fuimos tan poderosas como ellas **_-tomo de los hombros a la joven de cabello rojizo _**–sabes que hacer, búsquenlos, no dejen que ellas los atrapen. No se dejen ver, las reconocerán, cámbiense de peinado y nombre y cuando encuentres a tus hermanos** –_esta vez la mujer se dirigió a la mayor de las dos jovencitas_ –**él sabrá como traerlas de regreso, consigan el cristal solar, es el único que salvara este mundo, pero te suplico que te abstengas a lo que veas, no siempre tus padres han estado juntos, recuerda que ellos tienen un pasado, te suplico que no intervengan en nada **_–se retiro de las chica y volteo a ver para ver si ya habían llegado las personas que esperaba_** –Ceres y las demás te alcanzaran en cuanto puedan** –_les suplico y explico la mujer de cabellera negra a ambas chicas._

**-Sí, traeré lo que me pides, mis padres despertaran de ese sueño y ayudaran para que todo regrese a la normalidad** –_le dijo la mayor de las dos chicas, abrasando a su amiga y guardiana_

**-Recuerda pequeña, no hables, no digas nada, obedece a tu hermana y por favor esta vez no toques nada, está bien y recuerden adviértanles sobre los fragmentos del cristal negro **–_la mujer esta vez se dirigió a la menor de las dos chicas, la misión era peligrosa, pero no había otra opción._

**-Está bien, no te preocupes ayudare a encontrar a mis hermanos y traeremos el cristal solar de vuelta y les advertiremos sobre los fragmentos** –_repuso de nuevo la mayor._

Terminando de decirles lo que tienen que hacer llegaron 7 guerreras vestidas como la primera, corriendo a toda prisa.

**-¿Es hora Ceres?** –_pregunto la mujer de cabello negro al ver llegar a la joven guerrera._

**-Si **–_respondió agitada la guerrera que acababa de llegar._

Todas se toman de la mano y colocando a las dos jovencitas al medio gritan al unisonó.

**-Por el poder de las Sailor Smoll ¡teletransportación!** –_una luz color arcoíris envolvió en su totalidad a las dos jovencitas, la luz se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta dejar ver que las dos jovencitas habían desaparecido. _

*#

**-¿Estás segura Hotaru?** –_pregunto Sepsuna a la pequeña, viendo hacia lo alto del edificio que estaba frente a ella._

**-Si, es aquí donde esas personas se encuentran** –respondió la pequeña señalando un edificio casi abandonado.

**-Vamos, transfórmense** _–grito Haruka, a quien le urgía encontrar al enemigo, antes que su princesa se diera cuenta, tomaron su pluma de transformación y gritaron una tras de la otra._

**-Por el poder de Plutón**

**-Por el poder de Neptuno**

**-Por el poder de Saturno**

**-Por el poder de Urano**

**-Transformación** _–Las cuatro chicas se transformaron, su misión esta vez era terminar con el enemigo lo más pronto posible sin que su princesa saliera dañada. Era la decisión de la Outher estaban acostumbradas a trabajar solas y proteger el futuro que tanto anhelaban._

**-Debemos de cumplir la promesa **

**-Se que lo haremos, pero recién ayer llegamos**

**-No hay tiempo, será mejor que lo encontremos antes de que ellas sepan quienes somos… ese corte te queda bien**

**-No lo creo, me encantaba mi peinado, no sé por qué tanta insistencia en cambiar de apariencia **

**-Qué crees que pasaría si mamá nos ve o alguna de las chicas nos reconoce, nuestro parecido es demasiado **

**-Sí, pero este corte no me gusta…**

Las jovencitas que habían decidido tomar la misión para encontrar aquel cristal que les habían dicho, estaban discutiendo por su actual peinado, pero de momento la mayor de ellas se puso de pie, su respiración se agito, volteo a ver una y otra vez hacia la puerta, con sus movimientos asustaba a su pequeña hermana, pero no podía evitar ese era su don, podía distinguir a distancia la presencia de las personas, aunque no había perfeccionado esa técnica, a veces le fallaba, pero esta vez no creía estar equivocada.

**-¿Qué te pasa? **

La joven de cabello roso, tapo la boca de su hermana haciendo alemanas para que no siguiera hablando.

**-Cállate, escuchas algo** _–la mayor de las jovencitas, poso su dedo sobre sus labios y hablo con voz baja._

**-No, ¿qué pasa, está pasando algo?** _–la menos susurro su pregunta_

**-shhh, ¡Cállate!** –_exclamo asustada la mayor._

El silencio se hizo notar, alguien se acercaba a la habitación de dos chicas indefensas, al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban por la puerta la jovencita de cabello rosa tomo de la mano a su hermana menor y le acerco a la ventana.

**-Pero no te dejare sola **_–se conocían muy bien, sabia cual era la intención de su hermana mayor, quería que escapara y ella se quedaría a detraerlos _**–si son ellas, las enfrentaremos juntas** _–de nuevo susurraban, la menor no quería dejarla, pero sabía que una de las dos tenía que huir._

**-sal, espérame al otro lado de la calle, cuando veas salir a alguien por la ventana corre de acuerdo** _–esta vez la mayor susurro las instrucciones._

**-Está bien, ¿pero qué harás tú?** _–pregunto la menor asustada._

**-El plan es que cuando te vean seguramente te seguirán, tú tienes el don de la velocidad, corre y yo saldré tras tuyo, sigue la misma calle te encontrare al otro lado** _–la mayor explico, cada una de ellas había nacido con un don, el sentir la presencia de los demás era el don de la primera, la velocidad el don de la segunda._

-**Está bien, cuídate** –_la pequeña pelirroja abrazo a su hermana y acato las ordenes que esta le diera._

**-Cuídate, corre no lo olvides** _–la mayor guiño el ojo y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, se parecía mucho a su padre cuando hacia eso._

**-Si** _–la pequeña pelirroja, salió por la venta, recordando cuando su padre le cantaba canciones y siempre al final, le guiñaba el ojo._

En cuanto la jovencita de cabello rojizo termino de bajar las gradas un golpe fuerte tumbo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban, las Sailor exteriores no vieron a nadie adentro, así que al ver la ventana abierta y el viento soplando la cortina se asomaron a ella viendo a una chiquilla de cabello rojo y ojos celestes como el cielo observándolas, su mirada era intensa, su postura era gallarda, su cabello brillaba con la puesta de sol.

**-¿Quien es, porque nos ve así?** –_pregunto Sailor Neptiun_

**-¿Quién?** _–le pregunto Sailor uranos, acercándose a la ventana._

**-Mira, mira a esa pequeña al otro lado de la calle** _–contesto Sailor Neptiun._

**-¿Quién es ella?… y… ¿nos está viendo? **_–pregunto Sailor urano asombrada_

**-Saturno, aquí no hay nadie** _–dijo Sailor plut buscando en las habitaciones._

**-Claro que no Plut, es una chiquilla que está aquí abajo** _–grito Sailor urano desde el otro lado del cuarto, sin dejar de observar a aquella pequeña que estaba 6 pisos bajo de ellas._

**-Vamos Urano, vamos tras ella** _–grito Neptiun bajando la ventana._

**-No, yo iré contigo Neptuno** _–dijo Plut mientras tomaba del hombro a urano, para que ella se quedara con Satur._

**-Está bien Plut vamos** _–dijo Neptiun _

En cuanto la chica vio que Sailor Plut y Neptuno bajaron por las gradas de emergencia, la pequeña pelirroja se echo a correr rápidamente, las dos Sailor corrieron tras de ella.

Las otras dos Sailor estaban aun en la habitación, Satur movía su vista como buscando algo, uranos se percato de eso, no era fácil persuadir a la Sailor de la destrucción

**-¿Qué pasa Saturno?** –_pregunto uranos a satur_

**-Hay alguien más aquí **_–le afirmo cosa que hizo que urano se pusiera en alerta. Pero la pequeña scout sentí algo más que otra presencia, la presencia que sentía la intranquilizaba pero o era energía negativa, la confundía._

-**A que te refieres** _–pregunto uranos, pero antes de que Saturno terminara de explicar una chica salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta, fue mucho más rápida que Urano, quien intento atraparla corriendo tras ella. _

**-¡Espera!** _–grito Urano, pero la chica no se detuvo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero Urano no desistió y siguió tras ella, mientras Saturno corría trás de Urano._

**-¿Dónde está?** _–pregunto Sepsuna a Michiru _

**-Creo que es muy rápida, ¿qué es esa niña?**

–**No lo sé Michiru, pero su aura es poderosa**

**-Lo crees, es rápida creo que nos gana por mucho **

**-Espero que no sea el enemigo **

**-No lo creo, si fuera le enemigo creo que ya estuviéramos muertas**

**-Sí, es verdad**

**-Creo que las perdí, seguí el camino por donde dijo mi hermana, creo que aparecerá pronto… **_-la pequeña estaba asustada pero no se veía sofocada, a pesar que había corrido por mucho tiempo, se detuvo un momento y posos su mirada hacia el cielo_** -papá perdóname nunca quise causarte dolor, mamá sabes que te amo, ya verás que lograremos encontrar ese cristal… **_-la pequeña se percato que su hermana esta precisamente del otro lado_ _de la acera___**-Que hace mi hermana, ¿quién esa mujer?… es… no puede ser** _–algo había sorprendido a la pequeña, pero no tuvo el valor para acercarse._

Serena corría al encuentro de su futuro esposo, aunque no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño, no sabía que su futuro estaba por cambiar. Mientras corría colisiono con una jovencita no mayor a los 16 años, de ojos color marrón rojizo y cabello rosado ondulado.

**-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?** _–índico Serena, poniéndose de pie, sin ver a la jovencita_

**-No, no estoy bien, creo que me golpee la nariz** _—le dijo la jovencita con una dulce sonrisa a pesar del dolor._

**-No fue mi intención, estaba tan… distraída** _–dijo Serena mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y observándole a los ojos, su mirada se congelo, su piel se erizo al ver aquellos ojos color marrón rojizo._

**-No te preocupes, yo también estaba precisa** _—la chica se puso de pie, a pesar del dolor no había olvidado que alguien la seguía y evitaba cursar su mirada con la mujer que esta frente a ella, además que sentía una sensación extraña._

**-Vamos te llevare a primeros auxilios** _–ofreció Serena, algo le había aturdido, se aferro a la mano de la chica._

**-No te preocupes ya estoy bien, además mi hermana me espera **_—dijo la chica mientras señala a su hermana una chica que estaba parada al otro lado de la carretera, la actitud de Serena la ponía nerviosa_

**-¿Ella es tu hermana?** _—pregunto Serena, girando su mirada, esta jovencita tenía algo extraño, su mirada, y Serena no pudo evitar sentiré extraña _

**-¡Niña ven acá!** _–grito una voz a unos metros detrás de la chica de cabello rosado._

**-Tengo que irme, nos vemos después, espero que sea apronto** _—grito la chica mientras corría a reunirse con su hermana y luego corrieron juntas hasta desaparecer._

En ese momento llego aquella que había llamado a la chica de cabello rosado.

**-¿Gatita que hace aquí? **_—pregunto Haruka al ver que Serena no quitaba la mirada de las chiquillas que se fueron corriendo._

**-Las conoces Haruka, sabes quienes son** _–pregunto Serena viendo a los ojos a su guardiana más fuerte._

**-No, no las conozco, solo… olvido su vuelto en la tienda de Sepsuna** _–dijo rápidamente Haruka, Haruka puedo ver a su princesa desde lejos, justamente cuando colisiono con aquella chiquilla de cabello rosa, así que rápidamente se quito la transformación sin que Serena se diera cuenta._

**-¡Adiós Haruka**! _—dijo Serena mientras dejaba una guardiana desconcertada por sus preguntas y su repentino adiós, Serena no terminaba de llegar a su destino, y sin darse cuenta miles de cosas pasaron desde que la mañana inicio, se fue pensativa y llena de dudas._

**-no, imposible **_–sonrió_** –además porque huiría de mi o de Haruka, ah, Serena creo cada día te vuelves más loca** _–Serena siguió su rumbo, hablando para sí misma._

_**Dos milenios atrás**_

**-Este planeta será mío, seré su Rey**

**-Tu maldad cada día se hace más grande Mamoru, desiste de esto**

**-Cállate, tú y yo tenemos cuentas por saldar**

**-Pero recuerda a tu hijo**

**-Pronto cumplirá 17 y heredara este planeta como un simple guardia, pero tu hijo será el rey del universo y eso jamás Apolo, no lo permitiré**

**-Que quieres, acabar con el universo**

**-Si fuera necesario sí, ya tengo muchos aliados, la reina Berylia será mi mejor aliada**

**-Hablas de las partes oscuras del universo Mamoru, piensa en el futuro de tu hijo**

**-El les pertenecerá por siempre.**

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 4

_**& sueños**_

_***cambio de escenario**_

_**#realidad**_

CAPITULO IV

SORPRESAS, EL PASADO ESTÁ EN EL PRESENTE…

Serena camino más despacio de lo normal, por su mente pasaban aquellas mirada que acababa de ver, la chica de cabello rosado parecía estar en problemas, además, aquella mirada le recordó aquella chiquilla con la que paso hermosos momentos a la cual aprendió a amar, pero también la hermanita se parecía a aquella niña que llego junto a… Seiya, Chibi-Chibi seguramente ya había crecido aunque el peinado era diferente la mirada que aquella niña le había regalado parecía decirle algo, aunque pensó que si alguien había entrado al planeta seguramente sus guardianas, Darién y ella ya lo habrían notado y comentado, siguió caminando con aquellos pensamientos, seguramente su próxima boda hacia que recordara cosas de su pasado o quizá simplemente quería aferrarse a algo para terminar de cumplir la utopía, finalmente llego a su destino, aunque era algo que debía anticipadamente, busco con su mirada entristecida a su prometido, Darién ya no se encontraba en el lugar, Serena se sentó en la banca que esta fuera de la tienda de ese lugar.

Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, casarse por algo que ya no creía posible era algo desequilibrado, pero su destino había sido elegido desde que nació, algo la unía a Darién, pero ya no sabía lo que era, había creído que era amor, pues Darién en un tiempo atrás representaba todo en su vida, pero ahora era todo diferente, recordaba a menuda a aquel joven que la había hecho vivir, al que se había enamorado de lo que era, Darién jamás la había visto como una mujer hasta el día que se entero que ella era una princesa y de su futuro, en cambio Seiya… Seiya era perfecto, se enamoro de Serena Tsukino la chica llorona, torpe, poco estudiosa y comelona, la persona que hasta ahora había disimulado muy bien, estaba metida en sus pensamiento cuando una voz la saco de su trance.

**-¿Serena que haces aquí?** —pregunto su más fiel amiga, quien pasaba por ese lugar y sorprendida al ver a Serena solo sentada en ese lugar viendo hacia la nada, Serena le vio por unos segundos hasta de terminar de reconocerla.

**-Hola Mina **_–estaba un poco confundida y segundo después termino de comprender la pregunta de su amiga_** –esperaba a Darién, pero llegue con una hora de retraso, así que ya se fue** –Serena no sonreí como antes, a seis meses de su boda tenia las más grandes dudas del universo entero.

**-Como puedes llegar con una hora de retraso Serena **_–Mina poso sus manos en su cintura como jarras _**–es a caso que crees que algún chico te esperara tanto tiempo** –_rio Mina ante el problema de Serena._

**-No **_–Serena estiro sus piernas y fijo su mirada en la punta de sus zapatos_** –sé que no hay chico que soporte mi inmadurez Mina** –la mirada de Serena era triste, últimamente no sonreí como antes, poco a poco la niña llorona, golosa y miedosa estaba quedando atrás o quizá solo quería ocultarse por lo que el futuro le deparaba, recordó la primera vez que llego temprano a una cita, jamás ha llegado temprano a ningún lado, solo aquella vez con…aquel chico.

**-Lo siento Serena, no quise decir eso… ¿estás bien?, te noto extraña** –Mina se daba cuenta de los cambios de Serena, recordó la vez que su mirada fue diferente, aquel día en la azotea, cuando Seiya le pidió remplazar a su novio.

**-Si estoy bien, iré al apartamento de Darién y le pediré disculpas **_–Serena se puso de pie, su cambio de humor era constante, pero para Mina no pasaba desapercibida_** –adiós Mina** – _Serena se despidió precipitadamente, ya no se reunían como antes, a Darién no le agradaba mucho que por culpa de ellas, Serena no madurara, será corrió con entusiasmo._

**-Adiós Serena** –_susurro Mina, Mina quedo triste, recordó lo diferente que era cuando aquel chico estaba junto a ella, siempre fue la misma, el amo a esa Serena, la Serena que a Darién lo le gustaba._

**PLANETA KINMOKU **

Los tres hermanos se encontraban hablando, aun esperaban que su princesa reaccionara, aun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, buscaron y buscaron alguna razón o circunstancia, pero nada, los tres hermanos y las tres Sailor estaban parados frente a la puerta de su princesa, querían ser los primeros en verla.

En ese momento salió el doctor real, la princesa había despertado y con ello despertaron muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que habían dormido por muchos milenios atrás, recuerdos que estaban durmiendo junto a la realidad.

**-Jóvenes la princesa despertó** _–aviso el doctor real._

**-Los seis chicos entraron a la recamara de la princesa.**

**-Veo que han estado pendientes de mi estado** _–expreso ella desde su cama._

**-¿Cómo se siente princesa?** _–pregunto preocupado Taiky._

**-Ya mejor gracia Taiky, presiento que no podre hacer nada por ustedes** _–les dijo ella, tomando de la mano a el más joven de los hermanos._

**-A que se refiere** _–pregunto Seiya_

**-El mal ha regresado, una nueva batalla se aproxima** _–afirmo el gran temor de todos._

**-¿Donde iniciara? **_–Seiya temía regresar al hermoso planeta, pero daría su vida por ella, si era necesario._

-En ese momento antes de que la pregunta fuera respondida, la alarme de batalla fue activada, los chicos temían a una nueva guerra, sus cuerpos se estremecieron y corrieron hacia la puerta, voltearon a ver a su princesa quien se puso de pie.

**-Princesa **_–gritaron al unisonó al ver a su princesa de pie._

Los tres jóvenes observaron a su princesa, la cual les sonrió dulcemente dándoles confianza con una sola mirada.

**-Me siento mejor iré a ver qué pasa** _–la princesa sabia que algo malo pasaba, su expresión no era satisfactoria._

**-No princesa, quédese aquí, iremos nosotros** _–dijo Seiya, sabía que su vida no era tan valiosa como la de la princesa._

**-Princesa no se preocupe, para eso somos sus guardiana, nosotras la protegeremos, chicos quédense con ella** _–fighter estaba lista para la batalla._

**-Las acompañaremos fighter** –_Taiky hablo de ultimo_

Los tres jóvenes y las Sailor Star light corrieron hacia el lugar donde la alarma había sonado, darían todo por proteger su planeta, corrieron hacia la entrada del palacio, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver de quienes se trataban. Se acercaron cautelosamente y saludaron.

**-Bienvenida Sailor scout** _–saludo Seiya _

**-Veo que tu pueblo teme a los extraños** _–dijo la Sailor de viento._

**-No es de asombrarse, mi pueblo piensa que ustedes son el enemigo** _–Seiya sabía que la presencia de las Sailor allí, no era por placer._

**-No es de sorprenderse, imagino que ustedes se llevaron las palmas y jamás contaron sobre nosotras** _–era como si las Sailor no habían llegado en son de paz._

**Quienes son ustedes, ¿Seiya las conoces?** _–Ruby estaba confundida y asustada a la vez, temió que una de esas chicas fuera Sailor moon, aunque ninguna completaba la descripción que una vez Taiky le dio._

**Flashback**

**-¿Cómo es ella Taiky?, ¿es tan hermosa que Seiya no puede sacarla de su corazón?** _–Ruby estaba parada en el balcón, esperando a sus amigas y a los de más chicos para iniciar el entrenamiento._

**-No es solo hermosa, tiene el corazón más puro de todo el universo, para Seiya ella es una ángel, sin comparación** _–quizá sonaba duro pero ella quería escuchar la verdad, Taiky no le mentiría_

**-Quieres decir que él jamás podrá olvidarla porque ella es una persona única, pero dime físicamente ¿cómo es ella?** _–a Ruby le dolían las palabras de Taiky, pero quería conocer a su opositora, pero antes de que Taiky pudiera contestar Yaten llego._

**- ¿De qué habla?** _–pregunto sentándose junto a Taiky, a lo cual Taiky no respondió_.

**-De Sailor moon Yaten, le pregunto a Taiky como era ella, que tan diferente a otras para que Seiya este loco por ella** _–a Ruby le quemaba la sangre, los hermanos de Seiya eran directos y precisos, pero jamás se atrevería a preguntarle a Seiya, la otra veces que lo había hecho, los ojos de él se tornaban nublosos, así que no quería hacerlo sufrir más._

**-A… es eso… Seiya está loco es exacto, pero ella no es como todas las demás** _–Yaten recordó la mirada de aquella chica de largo cabello dorado._

**-¿Como es físicamente?** _–Ruby quería saber si era mujer para competir contra aquella mágica dama_

**-Tiene cabellera dorada como el sol, sus ojos son como un día de primavera, celeste como el mismo cielo… y bueno que puedo decirte, Seiya la describe mejor** _–Yaten era directo_

**-No me molesta que digas eso, igual yo pregunte ¿no?** _–ella volteo a verlo y sonrió, a Ruby le gustaban las cosas claras, aunque sus ojos titilaban de dolor._

**-Quien puede describírtela mejor es Seiya, pero te daré un consejo Ruby, muchas veces es bueno saber las cosas, pero hay cosas que es mejor jamás saber, no dejes que el fantasma de esa chica te persiga, se tu misma, tú también eres especial, Seiya aprenderá a amar la parte que de ti le complementa, veras como ella en un día no muy lejano, solo será un dulce recuerdo para él, pero nada **_**mas**__ –Yaten hablo sabiamente, desde ese día Ruby había comprendo que si quería ser felices dependía de ella misma._

**Fin del flashback**

Aunque ninguna de esas chicas se parecía a la descripción sabía que no eran del planeta, así que de donde más podían ser, sus simboles indicaban que eran guardianas del reino de la luna.

**-Aunque no lo crean no es así, pero creo que no han venido a ver eso verdad** _–dijo Yaten molesto por la actitud de las tres Sailor._

**-Quienes son ustedes, no permitiremos que amenacen la paz del universo** –_Ruby pregunto de nueva, así que las Sailor Star light tenían su posición de lucha._

**-No, estamos en busca de unos niños… ¿quiénes son ustedes?** _–agregó Sailor plut dirigiéndose a las Sailor Star_

**Somos las guardianas de las princesas, somos las Sailor Star light** –_Healer se dirigí con coraje a las tres chicas, ella era una encantadora niña de ojos grandes y negros como la noche, su cabello naranja la hacía ver como toda una diosa. _

**-Ya veo Seiya, te gusto tu forma de hombre** _–uranos hablo con desdén_

**-Qué te pasa insolente, vienes a mi planeta y…** _-fighter se molesto demasiado al ver que una de esas Sailor insultaban a su gran amor._

**-Cálmate fighter, déjalas, a ella le gusta de esa forma** _–Seiya al ver que fighter en cualquier momento atacaría calmo la situación_.

**-Y porque lo buscan aquí, seguramente estará en su planeta, aquí nadie entra sin ser detectado** _–dijo Taiky lo más tranquilo posible._

**-Nadie que entre por la atmosfera, pero él puede aparece y desaparecer en el lugar que se imagine, además no puede ser notada su entrada** _–explico plut._

**-¿Quieres decir que el enemigo es poderoso?** _–pregunto Seiya._

**-Bien, pues, les diré que este no es un niño común y corriente además debemos de buscarlo y ustedes nos estorban** _–uranos parecía más molesta que de costumbre._

**-Son una invasoras y creen que nosotros les estorbamos… láser de estrella…** _-Sailor fighter estaba a punto de atacar, Sailor Urano tomo su posición de defensa. _

**-Espera fighter, aunque no es grato, ellas son conocidas…Creo que no están es posición de hablar así Sailor Urano **_–Seiya hablo seriamente, posicionándose en medio de las seis Sailor._

**-Cállate y quiétate de mi camino** _–Haruka parecía diferente, en la tierra no los había tratado bien, pero Seiya creo que al final de todo, todo había terminado bien._

**-Debes de saber que no te encentras en tu planeta** _–Yaten parecía molesto ante las reacciones de las Sailor_

Estaban en la discusión cuando a princesa Fireball llego y hablo con gentileza.

**-Bienvenidas **_**Sailor**__ –la princesa se reverencio ante aquellas Sailor prepotentes._

**-Majestad, gracia por aceptarnos en su planeta **_–Sepsuna hablo amable esta vez._

**-Pasen adelante, en que podemos ayudarlas** _–pregunto la princesa amablemente._

Las Sailor caminaron detrás de la princesa y le explicaron lo mismo que les había dicho a los chicos, la princesa pidió hablar a solas con ellas cosa que no les gusto a los chicos pero accedieron.

**EN LA TIERRA **

**-Saben, siempre me he preguntado porque cuando la princesa aparece es tan diferente a Serena **_–Mina estaba parada en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo una taza de té._

**-¡Mina!… **_–Respondieron luna y Artemis._

**-Es a caso que ustedes no lo hacen, Artemis, luna **_–Mina tomo un sorbo de su te, todas las chicas voltearon a verle._

**-Quiero mucho a Serena y lo sabes Mina **_–dijo luna con la cabeza gacha._

**-Pero nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa –**_indico Artemis con tristeza._

**-Y no digo que no, solo quiero saber si cuando Serena y Darién se casen, quien gobernara, Serena o Serenity **_–Mina camino hasta quedar al lado de Amy, quien la observo tímidamente._

**-Mina, creo que esas preguntas están fuera del lugar **_–Rei se puso de pie habían cosas de las cuales no le gustaba hablar._

**-Porque Rei, es algo que no te gustaría saber, verdad **_–Mina sabia que el punto débil de todas era ese, cuando llegara el momento sería muy duro por lo poco que habían aprendido en todo estos años._

**Aunque ocupan el mismo cuerpo… creo que son personas diferentes **_–Amy tomo la mano de Mina, hasta este momento lita solo las observaba, también había pensado eso, pero jamás quiso hablar de ello._

**Es lo que yo creo Amy, aunque Serena siempre regresa después de que nos visita la princesa Serenity… creo que llegara el día que no volverá **_–Lita hablo, todo la voltearon a ver_

**Y eso sería bueno o malo **_–Mina se puso de pie y los observo a todos_

**Mina… **_–todos temían, pero sus dos vidas les indicaban proteger a personas diferentes, como amigas querían proteger a Serena pero como guerreras debían de proteger a la princesa._

**Creo que Darién ama a Serenity y no podrá jamás amar a Serena, en el futuro Sailor moon no despertara…Artemis sabes porque –**_las preguntas seguían, Mina había decidido sacar todas las dudas que llevaba dentro_

**Ustedes son guerrera Mina, al igual que Sailor moon **_– luna explico_

**Creía que Sailor moon era la princesa **_–Rei esta vez formo parte del interrogatorio_

**No… Sailor moon es Serena Tsukino la guardiana principal de la luna, pero Sailor moon no existió en el milenio de plata, despertó hasta que el cristal de plata cambio de dueña, la princesa Serenity es la dueña del cristal pero Sailor moon es la guardiana del mismo y es por eso que despierta estando en la tierra, Serena y Sailor moon son la misma persona, viviendo en el cuerpo de la princesa Serenity **_–Artemis salto al sillón para dejar claro quién era Sailor moon._

**¿Es por eso que puedo usar el cristal de plata?, pero porque no existió en el milenio de plata **_–Amy lanzo una de las últimas preguntas_

**Ella era la guerrera más fuerte que la reina Serenity tenía, pero en una de las batalla, que jamás vi, cuentan que salió mal herida, así que la reina la puso a dormir dentro del cristal de plata, y cuando el negaverso despertó, la reina Serenity no pudo sacar del sueño a Sailor moon, así que fuimos vencidos, pero aquí en la tierra logro despertar al sentir que el cristal de plata había desaparecido **_–Artemis era sabio y conocía un poco de la historia de su pasado, pero no del todo, habían partes que había olvidado._

**-Si… pero por lo mismo les toco que utilizar el mismo cuerpo, que la princesa de la luna **_–luna levanto su mirada, todas se quedaron viendo._

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 5

& sueños

*cambio de escenario

#realidad

CAPITULO V

-Se ha lo que han vendido –la princesa Fireball se acerco a la ventana del salón, había algo que los demás pasaron desapercibido

-¿Usted lo sabe? –pegunto Neptuno rápidamente.

-Si –la bella princesa del planeta de las flores, poso su bella mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana.

-Entonces sabrá que tenemos que intervenir antes que vuelva a repetirse

–Plut hablo suavemente -Lo que no entiendo es por qué los hijos regresaron del futuro, pensé que no había futuro

–la princesa se volteo rápidamente, notando algo diferente en las miradas de aquellas Sailor.

-Así es, no hay futuro para ese presente –plut respondió misteriosamente.

-Pero entonces, por qué hay hijos –la princesa sabia más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

-Su reino está muriendo –uranos hablo esta vez.

-Así que los príncipes han venido a advertir –la cara de la princesa mostraba preocupación, sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho.

-Sí, pero hay dos futuros y ambos existen aun, pero, si él jamás regresa, el futuro que era y fue, siempre seguirá siendo –Sepsuna tomo con fuerza su báculo.

-No entiendo, desde milenios atrás han estado destinados a amarse, creo que jamás los separaremos –la princesa giro hacia estaba segura en defender lo que creía bueno.

-Pero esta vez será diferente, el mal es poderoso, el príncipe se hace mas fuerte cada día –la mirada de Haruka era fría y decidida.

-Pero el príncipe del sol despertara y saben que es más poderoso, no veo el por qué están aquí, creo que el futuro no está siendo amenazado, y se equivocan al llamarlo príncipe, saben que él no lo es –la princesa intento llegar a la puerta para invitarlas a salir.

-Princesa no intervenga –Sailor uranos la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano

-¿Que dices? –eso era lo que había estado esperando, sentir la presencia negativa que hasta ahora esta percibiendo, esas Sailor podían ocultar sus presencia negativa. La princesa y las Sailor exteriores estaban discutiendo dentro de la habitación, los jóvenes hermanos y las tres Sailor esperaban la salida de la princesa, en ese momento se escucho una explosión y un grito fuerte dentro de la habitación, cosa que hizo que los jóvenes entraran rápidamente a la habitación, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron, la princesa y las Sailor estaban en el suelo.

-¿Princesa que ha pasado?, princesa responda –Seiya se aproximo al cuerpo sin vida de su princesa. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que su princesa ya no respiraba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por el dolor que sentía en su corazón, pero el grito de Sailor Neptuno lo saco de su transe.

-¡Ese niño!, deben ayudarnos a encontrarlo, ha entrado y matado a su princesa –Sailor Neptuno dijo espantada.

-¿Qué niño, de qué diablos están hablando? –Yaten estaba furioso no sabía lo que había pasado y ahora su princesa estaba… muerta. Las Sailor Star sintieron el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

-La princesa confía en que ustedes encontraran a ese niño, no dio tiempo protegerla es poderoso –Sailor Plut se dirigió hacia Taiky que estaba parado junto a la puerta. Todos estaban impresionados, sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, ahora su princesa esta… muerta.

-¿Como es ese niño? –Seiya se lleno de ira, quería encontrar a quien le había quitado la vida a su princesa.

-Sus cabellos son dorados, tiene los ojos azules como el mar, su mirada es encantadora pero no se dejen engañar, es un gran manipulador y es muy poderoso –Sailor uranos describió al chiquillo. Seiya y sus hermanos estaban dolidos por la muerte de la princesa Fireball, y por eso la persona que le quito la vida tendrá que pagarlo, sea como sea y sea quien fuera, ese mismo día inicio la búsqueda de un niño más o menos de 8 años, cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el mar, aunque esa descripción incomodaba el corazón de Seiya ya que parecía que describían de aquel hombre de sus sueños.

Seiya permanecía en la oficina buscando algo que le ayudara a comprender lo que pasaba junto a Ruby.

-¿Que pasara ahora Seiya? –Ruby temía, no había dejado de llorar desde la muerte de su princesa.

-No lo sé Ruby, pero descubriremos quien está detrás de todo esto –Seiya camino en círculos.

-Tengo miedo –Ruby se aproximo al cuerpo fuerte y grande de Seiya, ya no era aquel niño de 16 años, ahora era todo un hombre y un hombre con un cuerpo bien recio.

-No temas –Seiya dejo los libros que tenía en la mano y abrazo a la chica de cabello café rojizo y ojos del mismo color, ella le abrazo y sus labios se unieron.

-Contigo a mi lado, jamás temeré nada –Seiya le observo, jamás le había prometido eternidad, pero sabía que Ruby tranquilizaba sus días de soledad, los dos cuerpos permanecían unidos, cuando en ese momento llegaron sus hermanos.

-Seiya, los guardias de la costa oeste dicen que hay un chico que concuerda con esa descripción, dice que viene rumbo al castillo, pero trae una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules –Taiky explico.

-¿Creen que sea él? –Seiya se aseguraba al preguntar, no quería perder tiempo.

-Para ser el debería de ir al lado contrario del castillo, ya que supuestamente está huyendo –Yaten no estaba tan equivocado, si el pequeño se dirigía hacia donde ellos, estaba mal, pues, acababa de salir del palacio.

-¿Quieres que les avise a las Sailor scout? –pregunto Taiky -No, iremos nosotros, esta batalla es nuestra –Seiya no quería que nadie del exterior interfiriera, aunque él no tuviera los mismos poderes defendería a su planeta sea como sea.

-Pero nuestros poderes son menores –Yaten le tomo de los hombro.

-Pero nosotras somos la protectoras ahora, aunque nuestro trabajo era proteger la vida de la princesa, ahora es proteger la vida del pueblo –Sailor Star fighter hablo con claridad.

-No necesito los poderes –Seiya estaba molesto. Seiya, las Sailor y sus hermanos salieron rumbo al encuentro con dicho chico, las Sailor scout dormían en sus habitaciones, así que estos no dieron aviso, pero sin darse cuenta alguien los seguía, caminaron durante horas, hasta llegar al pueblo donde este niño se encontraba, no tardo mucho en que el encuentro se llevara a cabo, en ese momento el niño cruzaba la calle de la mano de una pequeña niña, Seiya se acerco rápidamente a los niños, el pequeño vio los movimientos rápidos de Seiya, Seiya quedo impactado ante tal mirada, parecía conocer esa mirada, le recordé al hombre que veía en sus sueños.

-¿Quién eres tú? –el chiquillo llevaba el mismo peinado de Seiya, su cabellos era dorado y su rostro era fino y firme.

-Pero antes de que la respuesta fuera contestada, el ataque de una de las Sailor scout los sorprendiera, asiéndolos volar por los cielos.

-¡Papá! –grito el pequeño niño, quien con su último movimiento logro hacer que su hermana saliera disparada fuera del ataque mortal, un gran sol brillante salió de la frente de Seiya quien había recibido parte del ataque en su brazo derecho y frente a sus ojos había visto cuando el chiquillo había intentado tomarle de la mano y gritándole papá, Seiya se impacto, pero no pudo hacer nada y mucho menos despedirse del pequeño, el sol de su frente brillo y sus ropas fueron cambiadas por una armadura dorada y con un sello del sol y la luna.

-¡Seiya! –gritaron sus hermanos y las Sailor Star al unisonó al ver que su hermano se elevaba al cielo, pero el resplandor dorado no les dejo acercarse, quemaba solo con verlo.

-Láser de estrella fugaz

-Estrella de Sailor Healer -Las Sailor Star atacaron, pero las Sailor scout esquivaron los ataques, Seiya volteo a ver a las Sailor scout que estaban paradas sobre la azotea de una casa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿por qué hicieron esto? –Seiya parecía diferente, sus ropas habían cambiado y la marca del sol seguía en su frente y brillaba como una gran estrella.

-Ellos son el enemigo Seiya –grito Plut desde arriba de una de las casas.

-Plut es mejor que nos retiremos, vamos –dijo Neptuno, sabía que estaban en peligro.

-No ustedes no se van… láser de estrella fugaz

-Tierra tiembla

-Estrella de Sailor Maker

-Vámonos, no sigamos con esto, tenemos lo que queríamos –Neptuno quería retirarse del campo de batalla, sabía que si Seiya utilizaba sus poderes estarían perdidas.

-Nos falta una –grito Haruka respondiendo los ataques de las Sailor scout, Taiky y Yaten veían como la batalla se libraba, mientras que Seiya terminaba de sentir por todo su cuerpo un gran poder, y en su cabeza daba mil vueltas la voz de aquel niño.

-Vamos Urano –grito Sailor Plut

-¿Porque ese niño me llamo papá? –más que el poder que lo invadía, Seiya quería saber quién era ese pequeño niño.

-Porque quería lograr esto, te dije que era un manipulador –Urano grito estando junto a la par de Plut.

-¡Cállate!, ¿qué es lo que soy y que es lo que he olvidado?—grito Seiya mientras un gran resplandor dorado lo rodeaba, no recordaba, solo se daba cuenta como cambiaba. Una pequeña batalla se libro entre las Sailor, Seiya estaba impactado por su transformación y la mirada de ese niño le había dejado frustrado. Las Sailor scout desaparecieron tal y como habían aparecido, las Sailor Star y los hermanos de Seiya estaban impactados ante la gran trasformación. Inmediatamente Seiya descendió del cielo y cayó al suelo desmayado, Ruby se lanzo sobre él para ayudarle, ella lo amaba como a su propia vida.

* EN LA TIERRA

Serena había llegado al templo Hikawa vio las escaleras con gran pereza, aunque iba seguido no se había acostumbrado aun, subió una por una con mas obligación que ganas, llego a la ultima donde su prometido se encontraba, su ojos se iluminaron al verlo, pero él no sonrió cuando la vio.

-¡Hola Darién! –Serena saludo con alegría a Darién.

-Serena, que bueno que bienes temprano a la reunión –Darién la recibió con una cara de pocos amigos

-Lo siento, en la mañana, me quede dormida –Serena fue sincerara, no le gustaba mentir, aunque eso él no lo veía bien.

-Debes de ser mas responsable Serena –Darién no sonreí ante nada cuando estaba molesto con ella, metió su mano en el saco y saco de él una caja.

-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar –Serena bajo su mirada, el puso sobre su manos la pequeña caja negra.

-Eso espero princesa, no me gusta esperarte, toma, los compre hoy en la mañana –Darién puso sobre su mano las argollan que usaran el día de la boda.

-Lo sé… pero Darién, dijimos que las compraríamos juntos –Serena parecía triste, el actúa como si esto fuera una obligación que debía de cumplirse pronto

-Tú nunca llegaste, que querías, ¿qué te esperara?, además tenía que comprarlos, espero que te gusten, Serena –Darién era frio, pero el futuro y una hija los esperaba, Serena quería llorar, las palabras de Darién eran tan frías, ella creyó que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso pero cada vez era peor.

-Entremos, espero que te comportes –Darién abrió la puerta y Serena paso donde las chicas se encontraban.

-Así lo hare –fue lo último que ella dijo cuando vio que todas las chicas estaban presentes en esa pequeña fiesta de compromiso, las chicas celebraban que pronto la gran utopía se cumpliría, que todo lo que habían soñado un día se convertiría en realidad.

-¡Brindemos porque Serena sea muy feliz en su matrimonio! –Rei levanto su copa alegremente.

-¡La gran leyenda del Tokio de cristal se cumplirá! – Lita levanto su copa -¡Todo será más hermoso! – Amy sonrió alegremente.

-Gracias chicas... –pero antes de que Serena pudiera iniciar su discurso sintió una gran punzada dentro de su corazón, llevando su mano inmediatamente a su pecho.

-¿Serena te sientes bien? –Darién estaba preocupado, Serena estaba demasiado fría.

-No… ¡ha pasado algo! –dijo con una mirada triste y preocupada, no sabía que había sucedido pero sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos celestes, le dolía todo su ser, había perdido a alguien muy importante pero no sabía a quién.

-Princesa te encuentras bien, vamos recuéstate –dijo Darién mientras la llevaba a la recamara, todas estaban asustadas, algo había pasado y Serena lo había presentido lo que quería decir que era algo muy valioso, todas se sorprendieron, se pusieron en contacto con la familia de Serena pero todo estaba bien, así que realmente estaban asustados.

-Duerme princesa, descansa tu familia está bien, nos encargaremos de saber lo que pasa –Mina su mejor amiga la consolaba.

-Gracias, Mina –Serena que quedo dormida inmediatamente En el rostro de las chicas se veía preocupación, no sabían el porqué Serena había sufrido de esa forma, además que las Sailor exteriores no habían llegado a la pequeña reunión, seguramente tenía algo mejor que hacer, se sentaron en la sala a esperar que Serena se calmara por lo que minutos antes había pasado.

**Continuara…**

ahora se porque me dijeron que separar, no me había dado cuenta como se subían los archivos. mil disculpas.


	7. Chapter 6

& sueños

*cambio de escenario

#realidad

CAPITULO VI

-El planeta será formado, cada reino proporcionara para que este sea hermosos y único, así tendrá un poco de cada uno y nuestro hijos podrán disfrutar de el

-Me parece bien Apolo –una joven mujer de cabello rojo sonreí amablemente frente a las palabras de su ahora esposo.

-Mercurio pondrá el agua que las personas podrán utilizar para beber, Venus pondrá la flora, Marte instalará la fauna, Júpiter colaborara con los rayos y truenos, Urano ayudara con el viento, Neptuno pondrá los mares, Plut pondrá en el, tiempo, produciéndose así el día y la noche y Saturno construirá en el volcanes y montañas, el reino de la luna alumbrara de noche y el reino del sol dará vida en el día y algunos planetas pondrán en el materiales, como el oro, la plata, el cobre y piedras preciosas. Así formaremos el planeta tierra y en el podrán vivir todo aquel que quiera hacerlo, además tú serás el guardián de ese planeta, ¿qué te parece hermano?–esta vez se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

-Buena idea, aunque ya te dije… quisiera ser rey –su hermano era testarudo, rudo, quería ser Rey pero su destino no era ese.

-Sabes que no puedes –el joven rey quería hacer feliz a su hermano, pero había cosas que no podía lograr.

-¿Cuando se llavera a cabo esta construcción? –la conversación del hermano mayor era seca.

-Pronto, cada rey y reina debe de preparaste para este gran cambio –el rey sonreía ante la idea de un hermoso y prospero planeta.

*#

Seiya abrió los ojos lentamente, se aterro a sentir una mano pequeña sobando su largo cabello, aunque seguía desconcertado con su sueño y con la voz de aquel niño que había gritado "papá" y además la desaparición de esas Sailor.

-¿Pequeña que haces aquí? –se espanto al ver a la pequeña de cabello negro junto a él.

-¡Papá!, ¡papá! –dijo la pequeña y se lanzo a los brazos de Seiya llorando, aunque Seiya no entendió nada, no pudo evitar sentir un cariño hacia esa niña desconocida, inmediatamente Yaten y Taiky entraron al cuarto.

-Seiya has despertado –Yaten sonrió al ver a su hermano menor, despierto.

-Quisimos dejarla afuera pero no dejaba de llorar, solo se quedo quieta estando a tu lado –explico Taiky la presencia de la pequeña en la habitación.

-No se preocupen, pero, ¿por qué me dice papá? –Seiya estaba confundido ante esa palabra.

-No lo sé, creo que es tu hija –dijo Yaten levantando sus hombros –depende de lo que hayas hecho por las noches en tiempo pasado –Yaten le parecía graciosa la reacción de Seiya, en ese momento entro Ruby desconcertada.

-Seiya qué bueno que estas bien… Seiya… ella… ¿ella es tu hija?, porque nunca lo dijiste –Ruby parecía alterada, pero trato de calmarse lo mas que pudo.

-¿Ruby de que hablas? –Seiya estaba aturdido.

-Seiya la niña dice ser tu hija, llora por estar contigo –Yaten se sentó a los pies de la cama donde Seiya se encontraba

-¿Qué?, de que hablas Yaten –Seiya se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Yaten, pero el solo había podido amar a una persona y solo con esa persona seria él, capaz de tener hijos.

-¿Seiya estás seguro que no has dejado hijos regados en el planeta? –Taiky pregunto seriamente.

-Ya basta… -Seiya tomo a la pequeña de su rostro para que pusiera atención –pequeña, ¿cómo te llama? –pregunto Seiya retirando a la chiquilla de sus brazos y viéndola a los ojos, era una niña sumamente hermosa, su cabello negro y pequeños risos que le caían al costado de su rostro la hacían ver muy tierna.

-Ity-ity –respondió la pequeña.

-Creo que esa es mucha información –rio Yaten.

-¿Como se llama tu mami? –pregunto esta vez Taiky.

-Si dinos el nombre de tu madre pequeña –Ruby estaba nerviosa, ella amaba a Seiya y no podía creer que Seiya tuviera hijos con otra que no fuera ella.

-Mami mmm –la pequeña puso su pequeño dedo en su pequeña boca, tal y como lo hacía su madre al pensar -¡mami! –indico la pequeña, todo cayeron en la cuenta, que la pequeña sabia muy poco.

-Creo que es un agente secreto, no lograras que diga mucho –Yaten bromeaba con la situación.

-¿Quién era el niño, tu hermano? –Seiya de un momento a otro había madurado todo aquello que no había logrado en cuatro años.

-Ya-ya –la pequeña hablaba pero poco se entendía.

-Yaya, ¿su nombre era yaya? –Yaten era el que disfrutaba con la situación. No, indico la pequeña moviendo su cabeza muchas veces en forma de negación. -Creo que no lograre nada… bien chicos ¿qué paso, donde están esas mujeres?, tengo asuntos que resolver con ellas, aunque no lo quiera tendré que viajar a la tierra –Seiya busco la mirada de Ruby, no quería hacerla sufrir pero las personas que había llegado, habían llegado de la tierra.

-De que hablas Seiya, no iras tras ellas, no sabemos qué sucede y no podemos confiar en esta niña –Yaten cruzo sus brazos y negó querer ir a la tierra.

-Si Yaten, ten cuidado que puedes perder un dedo –Ruby bromeo –te apoyo Seiya si es necesario que vayas, te apoyo, la princesa no murió en vano.

-Ruby… -Seiya se dio cuenta, lo valiosa que era Ruby.

-Mami –dijo la pequeña y se puso a llorar

-Tranquila pequeña –Seiya abrazo a Ity –adema –se dirigió a sus hermanos y novia –tengo que descubrir quién es su madre y porque me confunde con su padre y el porqué los quieren asesinar, mañana partimos a la tierra –Seiya se puso de pie cargando en sus brazos a la pequeña niña

-Dámela, ven pequeña –la pequeña sonrió ante el gesto de Ruby, Ruby la cogió entre sus brazos, la pequeña se recostó sobre el pecho de la chica, en ese momento Ruby sintió una gran calidez proveniente del cuerpo pequeño de la niña.

-¿Seiya, recuerdas tu trasformación? –Taiky cambio de conversación, sabía que Ruby estaba muriendo de dolor por dentro, no era fácil dejar a la persona amada y menos mandarla a los brazos de otra.

-No recuerdo como lo hice, solo recuerdo que un gran poder recorrió todo mi ser, pero sé que despertara cuando sea necesario –Seiya vio con dolor como Ruby se aferraba a la pequeña de cabello color azabache, sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero era algo que ella sabía, su corazón tenia dueña.

-Eh hablado con mi padre –un joven de armadura dorada, sostenía por la cintura a su amada

-Imagino que te dijo lo mismo que mi madre –la joven se recostó sobre el pecho del joven

-Pero luchare contra quien sea, siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás te dejare –el levanto el rostro de la joven y le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

-Ni yo a ti, no quiero formar una familia con alguien que no amo –las lágrimas de los ojos de aquella joven a quien no se le distinguía el rostro brotaban como perlas.

-No lo harás, soy el heredero del sol, créeme que no lo harás –él le dio un beso fugaz y probo el dulce néctar de los labios de la joven.

-Pero sabes que es la única forma de parar la maldad

-Lo sé, pero no te sacrificaras solo por que el universo le teme a la maldad

-Creo que ese es mi destino

-No, no lo acepto, siempre quiero que estés a mi lado y que siempre este yo a tu lado

-Yo siempre te amare, siempre estaré a tu lado –en ese momento una grandes explosiones se dejaron escuchar.

-La batalla a iniciado, siempre estaremos juntos-

*#

Serena se despertó rápidamente sentía que su sueño había sido parte de la realidad, sentía la desesperación de ese día, y la sensación de la perdida de que alguien se había ido.

-¿Que me pasa, quienes son estas persona y que guerra inicio?, espero que todos se encuentren bien… no quiero salir ahora, todo me harán preguntas y no sabré que contestarles – se despertó después de media hora y camino hacia el baño de la habitación, lleno sus manos de agua e intento ver si en el reflejo del agua podía encontrar aquella risa que un día mudo y por segunda pie de soledad se vistió.

- Cierra los ojos, abre el corazón, Y aprende a ver con los ojos del alma –ella oyó, le hablaba el viento, le hablaba una flor, con la cadencia que tiene un susurro de amor. Serena suspiro sabía que no estaba sola, pero quizá no era el momento de saber mas

*#

-No podemos llegar solo así Selene, además Seiya y Serenity no han aparecido, no siento que se encuentren en este lugar

-Creo que deberíamos de decirle a mamá, ella nos ayudara

-Y, ¿donde la contactaras Selene?

-Yo sé donde, recuerda que hace años viaje a este pasado

-No Selene, esa vez regresaste pero sabias que eso no debía haber pasado, la tía nunca debió traer nuestro futuro aquí, claro aunque en ese entonces no era ella quien actuaba. -Pero lo hizo, conocí a mis padres, se que ellos podrán ayudarnos, además se veían tan bien juntos

-Recuerda lo que dijeron, las Sailor… encontrar el cristal solar, llevarlo al futuro, no decir nada y luego regresarlo a su dueño

-Pero su dueños es papá, si lo buscamos el nos lo dará

-En esta época el no lo tiene, recuerda que su pasado duerme, despertara pero si lo hacemos y les decimos pasara lo mismo que la primera vez que vine

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si hubiera callado jamás hubiera atado a mi madre a un futuro que no deseaba, que no deseaba después de conocer a mi padre, no le deje elección y esta vez quiero que si elije su futuro, no sea porque tiene que hacer si no porque quiere, se donde vive, pero no quiero molestarle.

-Te comprendo pero… ¿papá no es tu papá?… Rini

-Es una larga historia

-Tenemos tiempo

-No, tiempo es lo que no tenemos Selene

-¿Pero y si el cristal solar no aparece?

-Aparecerá, pero recuerda que no podremos hacer nada, ella tendrá que decidir, ella dejara su futuro conocido y escogerá el que existe desde que lo ama, pero no conoce

-Creo que saldremos perdiendo, si ellos jamás estarán juntos como es que nuestro futuro existe

-Es porque el corazón lo quiere, en la vida siempre hay dos elecciones, la que eliges y la que dejas ir, cuando elijes correctamente y así lo quieres el otro camino desaparece, pero cuando elijas y siempre piensas en lo que pudo ser, el camino que no elegiste sigue su rumbo, el corazón no permite que se destruya ese futuro que pudiste haber tenido, así muchas veces puedes verlo en sueños, en sueños que para tu presente no tienen sentido

-Aunque salvemos nuestro futuro y ella no lo elija seguiremos viviendo

-Así es, aunque en este presente el día que lo elija desapareceremos

-Es duro saber que solo seremos un sueño y nada más, pero quieres decir que si ella elije este camino el otro futuro si desaparecerá

-Creo que así será

-Tú también desaparecerás

-¿A que te refieres?

-Una vez escuchar decir a mamá, que tú eras la misma niña del pasado, y cuando Plut quiso investigar, cerro las puertas y le prohibió ver ese pasado

-Solo ella sabrá el porqué hermanita, pero tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas

*#

-El cristal solar intenta despertar –tres mujeres se posan frente a su amo quien es cubierto por la oscuridad.

-¿Qué? –el amo se frustra al escuchar aquella información

-Lo vimos frente a nosotros –las mujeres confirman la llegada de un nuevo cristal

-¿Han encontrado el cristal dorado?, ese maldito rey lo destruyo y ¡!necesito el del pasado! –el rey oprime sus puños recordando la destrucción de su cristal dorado

-No amo, creo que aun está durmiendo también –habla otra de sus malignas

-Si el cristal solar despierta tráiganlo, con solo ese cristal podre hacer este mundo mío y gobernar el universo entero

-Pero y el dorado y el de plata, amo

-A la par del cristal solar, esas son unas baratijas

-A su ordenes amo

*#

-Pequeña dama… ¿dónde está?, este pasado sigue siendo el mismo después de todo… ¿aun vive el guardián?, ¿Rini donde estas? –un joven de cabellera blanca se encontraba parado sobre una de las lomas que cubrían la isla, había logrado escapar de donde estaba prisionero nuevamente –debo de cambiar de personalidad, la princesa no me aceptara en sus sueños, así que seré una persona normal, de cabello rubio y ojos negros –el joven de cabellera blanca y ojos color naranja cambio su apariencia e inicio su búsqueda.

Continuara…

ya estoy editando los capítulos, no me había dado cuenta :)


	8. Chapter 7

& sueños

*cambio de escenario

#realidad

CAPITULO VII

*#

EN EL PLANETA KINMOKU

-¿Están listos? –Seiya pregunto a sus hermanos, las tres Sailor Star estaban presentes, para la partida de los chicos.

-Si Seiya, espero que hayas pensado en lo que estamos a punto de hacer –Yaten no estaba convencido, podían encontrar muchas sorpresas en este regreso y no quería que su hermano sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido.

-Créeme que no he podido dormir pensando en que regresare a la tierra –Seiya tenia melancolía en su mirada.

-Pero esta vez sabes cuál es tu misión verdad –Taiky hablo serio, sabía que su hermanos se enamoro de la soberana de la luna y que en este regreso podía perder la visión de nuevo.

-Sí, es solo cuestión de pisar la tierra para que ellas sepan que hemos regresado –Seiya temía en ser débil como la última vez, sabía que fue un error enamorarse perdidamente de una mujer que tenia dueño.

-Seiya ten mucho cuidado, no dejes que te hagan daño –quizá el comprendió que ella hablaba de las luchas, pero era obvio que ella pedía no dejarse envolver por aquellos hermosos ojos celestes.

-Ruby… gracias –Seiya beso a Ruby, le tomo de la cintura e inhalo su aroma por última vez, era una chica sumamente dulce.

-Bien, es hora de irnos –Taiky apresuro la despedí

-Papá, irnos, mamá –la pequeña extiendo los brazos para estar en el regazo de Seiya.

-No lo sé ity-ity, aun no sé quién eres en realidad –Seiya la vio con ojos de ternura, sabía que explicarle a la pequeña no serviría de mucho.

-Eres –la pequeña dijo una frase de la oración que Seiya había utilizado, sus ojos demostraban confusión.

-Bien llego la hora –los chicos se concentraron, cerraron sus ojos y tomaron sus manos, los chicos desaparecieron, las lagrimas de los dulces ojos de Ruby brotaron como hermosas perlas.

*#

EN LA TIERRA

Sentada frente a su ventana con sus ojos hacia el cielo pensativa esta la dulce princesa de la luna, en su corazón hay un dolor que no la deja descansar, los sueños no han dejado de aparecer y en su mente pasan muchas dudas.

-¿La luna ya no brilla igual verdad Serena? –luna estaba posada frente a la ventana, la luna poco a poco perdía su brillo.

-Eh… Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas con Artemis –Serena yacía sentada en el suelo con sus brazos posados sobre su cama.

-Sí, estuve con él, pero luego después de la fiesta vine a ver como estabas, cuando Darién vino a dejar no parecías muy emocionada –luna giro su vista hacia su princesa, quien se encontraba con su mirada perdida en los dibujos de la sabana.

-No te preocupes luna, estoy bien es solo que hay un vacío en mi corazón –Serena no sabía nada de lo que en otro planeta sucedía, pero su corazón presentía desastre, su mirada estaba perdida admirando las estrellas, luna veía los ojos de preocupación de su princesa y no podía hacer nada, en ese momento cuatro estrellas fugaces cursaron el cielo, sus ojos se iluminaron recordando aquella lluvia de estrellas que cayeron junto a aquel chico que logro hacerla vivir.

-Mira luna, son estrella fugaces –Serena se incorporo y corrió hacia la ventana.

-Las veo Serena, espero hayas pedido un deseo –luna sabia que un deseo no era lo que emocionaba a Serena, al menos que esas estrellas vinieran acompañadas con aquel chico de dulce mirada.

-Creo que me olvide de eso, luna –la brisa de la noche acariciaba el rostro de Serena, Serena cerró sus ojos dejándose acariciar, siguió admirando las estrellas aunque aquellas cuatro había desaparecido sus pensamiento seguían volando.

-Cuantas cosas han cambiado, si jamás hubieras aparecido en mi vida creo que hubiera muerto sin la satisfacción de vivir, jamás he ido a una discoteca con Darién, únicamente bailes formales y eso me espera en el futuro, ese día en la feria, que día tan alegre pase contigo, gracias, gracias Seiya, espero que seas feliz porque creo que yo estoy unida a un futuro que no quiero, pero tengo que hacer –la mente de Serena seguía buscando una salida para aquella prisión de oro que le esperaba.

*#

-Las vistes hermana – la chica pelirroja corrió hacia la ventana -Si Selene, la vi, recuerdas que papá siempre decía, cuando veas una estrella fugaz…

-Guárdala en tu corazón, es el alma de alguien, que consiguió, dar a los suyos su amor-

FLAXBACK

-Papa mira un estrella fugaz –era de noche, quizá las diez, el rey y sus dos hijas, una de 10 y la otra de 8 estaban sentados a la afuera del palacio, su padre quería mostrarle las hermosuras del cielo y explicarles el porqué existían la estrella fugaces.

-Si Rini, las estrellas son las almas de las personas que han dado su vida por los demás –el hombre tenía puesta una túnica de color café, el emblema que la sostenía sobre el pecho era el signo del sol, no vestía su armadura dorada, pero se podía distinguir que era el rey del sol.

-Enserio papá, ¿cuando tú mueras serás una estrella? –la más pequeña preguntaba, una niña de cabello rojizo

-Otra cosa complicada sabes, la naturaleza de las personas es diferente a la nuestra, yo soy una estrella y al morir moriría el sol, pero claro ahora existe su hermano que heredara ese lugar –el joven rey sonrió hacia dos años el heredero del sol había nacido

-¿Tú morirás? –pregunto la misma chica, mientras la mayor seguía contemplando las estrellas

-No, viviremos siempre en sus corazones, el día que nuestra muerte llegue, será porque ustedes heredaran el sol, la luna y las estrellas –una dulce voz hablo tras los tres admiradores de las estrellas.

-¿En serio mamá? –una voz inconfundible, su dulce madre

-Ven bombón, ¿ya se durmió Seiya? –el esposo le tendió la mano para que se sentara junto a él y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Es por eso que las estrellas y la luna siempre están unidas, y la luna necesita del sol para brillar como lo hace –la joven pareja se tomo de la mano

-Mira papa otra estrella fugaz

-Si hijas, cuando la vean guárdenla en su corazón, porque ha sido un alma buena

-Pero son muchas

-Y así tendrán que ser siempre y aun deberían de ser muchas más…

FIN DEL FLAXBACK

-¡Seiya! –una angustiosa voz la saco de su recuerdo…

#

¡Seiya! – frente a la joven pelirosa había pasado una imagen de su joven hermano

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-Algo le pasó a Seiya –exclamo alterada la pelirosa.

-Hermana no digas eso, busquemos a mamá, además si papá no está aquí por que vinimos a este lugar

-Selene haces demasiadas preguntas, somos de un futuro que hubiera pasado si él se queda, pero por eso es que el mal regreso y esta vez es más fuerte

*#

-Sepsuna –Haruka sintió la presencia de unas visitas ya conocidas.

-Haruka –Sepsuna se puso de pie, la luna había cambiado, parecía brillar más de lo que últimamente lo había hecho.

-Veo que también lo sintieron –Michiru salió de su habitación, la presencia era conocida.

-Han regresado –Sepsuna tomo con fuerza la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

-El futuro está a punto de cambiar –Hotaru se había despertado, también había sentido la presencia de aquellas personas.

-No lo permitiré y lo sabes –Haruka hablo con coraje

-Esta vez no será fácil papá Haruka –Hotaru hablo y cayó al suelo.

-¿Que dices pequeña… estas bien? –Haruka la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Si –Hotaru se levanto

-¿Por que dices que el futuro está por cambiar? –Haruka pregunto con entusiasmo

-Eh –Hotaru no entendía la pregunta

-¿Hotaru estas bien? –Sepsuna se preocupo por la reacción de la pequeña

-No lo sé –esta vez Hotaru no supo responder.

-Ya basta vamos a buscarlos –Haruka se puso de pie precipitadamente, pero Hotaru le sostuvo de la mano.

-No es necesario papá Haruka –Hotaru le vio dulcemente.

-Que dices Hotaru –Haruka no se asuntaba con facilidad, pero Hotaru causa que su cuerpo se descompusiera.

-Ellos se dirigen hacia este lugar –todas quedaron sorprendidas ante las palabras de la más pequeña de las Sailor.

*#

Inmediatamente una chica de cabello largo y negro abre su intercomunicador llamando así a sus 3 compañeras de vida.

-Chicas ¿han sentido eso? –pregunto Rei inmediatamente, el poder de las inners se incrementaba cada vez mas.

-Si Rei –Amy contesto de inmediato

-¿Sabes a donde llegaron? –Mina pregunto angustiada, hacía tiempo que deseaba ver aquellos ojos verdes.

-No están lejos del templo –Rei presintió la cercanía de aquellas estrellas fugaces

-¿Regresarían a su antiguo apartamento? –Lita pregunto esta vez

-¿Pero que quieren esta vez? –Rei temía el cambio del futuro

-Crees que ha pasado algo? –Amy temía por un nuevo enemigo

-No lo sé, creo que al hay algo por pasar

-¿Le decimos a Serena? –Mina quería que será supiera quien había regresado a la tierra.

-No, aun no, quizá debamos de averiguar primero –Rei hablo con madurez

-Está bien mañana nos reuniremos en el templo Rei –todas quedaron de acuerdo, se reunirían para hablar de cómo tomarían estas nuevas visitas.

-¡Bombón despierta!, ¡no duermas aun! –El joven de la armadura dorada llamaba a su amada desesperadamente – ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto? –sus ojos llenos de lagrima veían a quien le había causado la muerte a su amada.

-Si ella no es para mí, no será jamás para nadie –esa voz descomponía hasta el cuerpo más fuerte, aquel hombre con capa negra y traje azul había quietado la vida de una joven

-¡Bombón te amo!… ¡Endimión todo termina aquí!

*#

-¡Seiya! –se despertó bañada en sudor y un frio interno le estremeció, Serena no sabía que es o que había sucedido, pero su cuerpo sentía el dolor de ese sueño era como si en verdad había pasado, pero además porque soñaba con Seiya y… los sueños anteriores ¿eran sobre ellos?, a caso eran ellos a los que veía amarse, no eso no podía ser.

-¿Serena te encuentras bien? –pregunto su amiga felina -¡Oh! Luna han pasado muchas cosas, desde el compromiso surgieron sueños que no me dejan dormir –Serena cubría su rostro con la funda.

-A que te refieres –luna temía que sus sueños revelaran cosa que pasarían en el futuro.

-Vivo soñando con una pareja de enamorado, aunque es el milenio de plata es muy diferente mucho más glorioso y resplandeciente – Luna esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa, menos lo que Serena estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo?, ¿¡otro milenio!? –luna pregunto asustada -Si peor esta vez el sol era el soberano, el planeta que cuidaba de los demás y además era mucho más grande que el de ahora –Serena por fin contaba sus sueños a alguien.

-Pero no creo que eso sucediera Serena –luna no recordaba nada parecido, ella siempre había sido una gata y había servido a la madre de Serena, no creía que hubiera otro pasado más allá.

-No lo sé, parecen recuerdos más que sueños

-Pero si fueran recuerdos y si fueran tuyos, yo recordara algo Serena

-¿Luna porque eres una gata, porque no eres humana?

-Serena… eso no lo sé, quizá tu madre quiso que así lo fuera

-Claro, ¿pero porque no tener una figura humana?

-Te molesta que sea una mascota

-No, no luna solo es una duda que ha entrado en mí

-Hablare con Artemis el quizá conoce la respuesta

-Gracias luna, Tengo que hablar con Sepsuna

-¿Para que?, además ya son las 9 de la noche -Ella conoce el futuro y seguramente también el pasado, quiero salir de dudas

-Está bien Serena, yo te acompañare, pero no creo que Sepsuna quiera mostrarte nada

-Se lo ordenara su princesa, no se lo pedirá su amiga

-Serena por que hablas así

-Vamos luna

Frente a una majestuosa puerta estaba parada una silueta con una capa negra, sonreía dulcemente y con melancolía, dejo caer sus rodias sobre el suelo. -"pensé que estarías aquí, solo quería verte Sailor P" –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y se desvaneció.

-Se donde llegaras tarde o temprano –el joven de cabellera rubia que hace poco era blanca, se fijo en las bellas estrellas y sonrió, desapareciendo al instaste.

**Continuara… **

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, espero poder agradecer a cada uno de mis lectores, son muy especiales.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

-Llegamos –dijo Seiya con melancolía en su mirada –que bello planeta, no lo recordaba así –se dirigió a sus hermanos parado sobre una colina

-Seguro que no recordabas –colocando Yaten su mano en el hombro de Seiya –si no piensas en otra cosa –se burlo Yaten con sarcasmo y una sonrisa inocente.

-Cállate Yaten, además tu y Taiky se fueron de la misma manera –Seiya les vio pícaramente

-Pero lo disimulamos mejor que tú…-Yaten se quedo paralizado con su mirada arrepentida –que… no quiere decir eso, es solo que… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que Taiky lo interrumpió

-Callado te vez mejor Yaten –dijo Taiky parándose a la par de sus hermanos.

-Bien Seiya ya estamos aquí, que aremos ahora –pregunto seriamente Yaten

-Papi –la pequeña le vio con desesperación.

-Que pasa pequeña –Seiya le vio con ternura

-No casa –dijo ella moviendo la cabeza

-Que quieres decir, esta no es tu casa –Seiya vio a sus hermanos con misterio

-¡No, mamá! –dijo la pequeña a punto de llorar

-Qué difícil es hablar con una niña de tres años –pronuncio Yaten

-Es hora de partir, iremos a buscar a las Sailor exteriores –Seiya camino firme

-No quieres esperara hasta mañana Seiya –Taiky hablo tras de el

-No, quiero partir lo antes posible –Seiya no se detuvo y siguió camino

-Seiya –Yaten susurro, sabia que su hermano sufría

-Si la veo, dudo en que quiera irme esta vez –Seiya vio la hermosa luna y siguió camino, no quería detenerse, lo único que siempre soñó fue volver a ver los hermosos ojos de la dueña de su corazón

En el balcón de su apartamento un joven bien parecido, estaba observando la hermosa luna, el viento soplaba su hermoso cabello negro como la noche, en sus ojos azules se reflejaba la hermosa luna llena.

-¿Qué es eso? –se pregunto para sí mismo cuando vio entrar cuatro estrellas fugaces a la atmosfera de su planeta.

-¿Quienes son?…-pero al instante recordó esa presencia -ya veo han regresado –dijo así mismo entrando en su habitación, quizá preocupado pero más dispuesto a investigar quien interrumpía la paz en su planeta.

La puerta de una hermosa casa repiqueteó, sus dueñas sintieron su cuerpo estremecer, pero era hora de la verdad, aunque la menor de las Sailor salió a abrir la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que era su princesa.

-¿Princesa que hace aquí? –la pequeña se sorprendió al ver a su princesa -Hola chicas, sé que es tarde pero no podía dormir –Serena saludo desde la puerta

-Gatita pero que te sucede, en horas de la noche –Haruka le invito a pasar

-Perdonen no he querido espantarlas, es solo que tengo algunas dudas –Serena camino hacia dentro

-No es respecto a la boda verdad gatita –Haruka temía, sabía que su princesa tenia dudas.

-¿Que pasa Serena?, dinos sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras –Sepsuna dejo su taza de té y se acerco a su joven princesa

-Bien es solo que he tenido algunos sueños que no me dejan dormir –Serena se sentó en el sofá junto a Hotaru

-¿Sueños, sueños comunes o a que te refieres? –Michiru estaba sentada frente a ella, le vio con duda

-Sabes Michiru, creo no se la diferencia, pero si fueran reveladores creo que hay un pasado sin preguntas, a lo que me lleva que no creo que hayan respuestas –todas se quedaron viendo a su princesa, ella se tomo su mentón, meditando en sus sueños.

-Te escucho Serena –dijo Sepsuna ya sentada cómodamente frente a Serena, pero en ese momento la puerta volvió a repiquetear, esta vez las que se encontraban dentro del cuarto sintieron la presencia de alguien diferente y aunque no parecían desconocidos los ojos de las cuatro chicas y una pequeña gata no dejaba de observarse.

-¿Abrirás la puerta Haruka? –pregunto su princesa al notar el nerviosismo de sus guardianas.

-Eh, si gatita, ya voy –Haruka sabia quienes estaban tras la puerta.

-Haruka ten cuidado –Michiru vio tímidamente a la señora del viento, Serena entendió poco

-Eh, ¿a qué te refieres Michiru? –pregunto serena

-No es nada Serena –respondió Sepsuna –es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Sepsuna al ver caminando a Haruka hacia la puerta, el picaporte giro hacia el lado contrario de las agujas del reloj y la puerta inicio a abrirse. La sorpresa más grande de todas fue ver a Seiya Kou ya convertido en todo un hombre y un hombre guapísimo.

-¿Tú, que haces aquí? –Haruka no abrió de a poco la puerta

-No fue la bienvenida que te di en mi planeta –la voz que se escucho hizo estremecer el corazón de la princesa de la luna, quizá había madurado en cuerpo y alma, pero su voz seguía siendo dulce y sexi

-¿A que te refieres, creo que estas confundido? –Haruka se dio cuenta que tenia frente a ella a Seiya, no a las Sailor. Seiya no había notado, dio un paso al frente.

-No, lo dudo, tú y tus dos amigas llegaron buscando… -pero antes de terminar vio a cuatro pares de ojos que se posaban con sorpresa sobre él, y esos ojos no pasaron desapercibidos esos dos orbes grandes y celestes que lo veían con sorpresa y admiración, sentía que su corazón pronto iba a salir de su pecho, el tiempo se detuvo, para los dos jóvenes, Serena le vio como su salvador, le admiro, en estos 4 años se había convertido en todo un hombre, él la observo como su ángel, había cambiada tanto, ahora era todo una mujer, ya no parecía aquella chiquilla de hace 4 años, pero los videntes que estaban presentes no permitirían que esto volviera a pasar, Taiky codeo a Seiya sacándolo del trance y Michiru tomo la mano de Serena quien regreso a la tierra. Esta vez ignoro al corazón, y su vista regreso a la culpable de la muerte de aquel pequeño.

-¿De que habla Haruka? –pregunto la princesa de la luna, había puesto mucha atención a lo que Seiya había preguntando

-Disculpe princesa por interrumpir así, no sabía que usted se encontraba aquí –Seiya se reverencio ante la princesa de la luna

-Seiya…, no te preocupes, es un placer tenerte aquí… –los ojos de Serena brillaron, el no era el mismo Seiya de hace 4 años, no le gustaba que la trataran con propiedad y menos él.

-¿Que quieres Kou?, la princesa pronto se casara y no podrás entrar cuando quieras a este planeta, debes anunciarte primero –todo lo demás había sonado como un zumbido luego que Haruka dijera "casarse", su bombón se casaría pronto, para Seiya fue un golpe directo al corazón.

-Hemos venido porque ustedes visitaron nuestro planeta –Taiky se asomo con la pequeña en sus brazos y hablo, sabía que su hermanos no podría articular después de escuchar esa información

-¿A que se refiere Haruka? –a Serena le dolía el corazón al ver los ojos de Seiya y su rostro de dolor, pero quería saber cuál era la razón de la visita, porque según se había dado cuenta, no había regresado a… secuestrarla.

-No lo sé gatita, es lo que trato que me explique –respondió Haruka volteando a ver a su princesa

-Hace algunos días llegaste ¡y no me trates como tonto por que se bien lo que hiciste! – esta vez Seiya estaba molesto a sí que la puerta termino abriéndose dejando ver por completo a los dos hermanos Kou.

-No se queden afuera pasen adelante, que pensaran de nosotros –Hotaru hablo y con una dulce sonrisa hizo pasar a los visitantes, había notado que la vos de los visitantes había cambiado

-¿Por que visitan nuestro planeta y visten de esa forma? –pregunto Michiru sentándose frente a Seiya y señalando su vestuario, pues no estaban como Sailor Star, si no como chicos normales.

-Es una larga historia, pero no he venido a contarles lo que me ha sucedido, vengo a pedir explicaciones de por qué llegan a nuestro planeta y nos atacan –Seiya recibió la taza de té que le ofreció Hotaru

-¿Es cierto eso Haruka, Sepsuna, Hotaru, Michiru? –Serena parecía desconcertada, pues no comprendía la plática -No Serena, eso no puede ser –Sepsuna quien se había mantenido en silencio hablo y se puso de pie

-No mientas, te abrimos las puertas del palacio, la princesa las trato como no se lo merecen y luego acecinaste a ese chiquillo – Seiya se puso de pie, estaba molesto, las Outher se había desentendido y no podía comprender el porque.

-¿Qué?..., tu estas mal que te pasa, te has vuelto loco –Haruka se exalto, se puso de pie y camino tras el sofá, no comprendía el porque Seiya las acusaba.

-¡No mientas más!, ¿qué buscabas? –Seiya pregunto directamente a Haruka, entre los gritos la pequeña niña que dormía en los brazos de Taiky despertó.

-¡Papi, miedo papi! –la pequeña estiro los brazos y se aferro al pecho fornido de su padre, las miradas se clavaron en el, pero había una desconcertada, Serena sintió desmayarse, pero los ojos de una gatita la hizo mantener la calma, lo había perdido y para siempre, la pequeña gata sintió el dolor de su princesa.

-Eh, calma Ity, todo está bien, es solo que…–Seiya intento explicarle a la pequeña tomándola de las manitas.

-¡Mujer miedo! –señalo la pequeña de cabello negro a lo cual todas se impactaron de nuevo.

-Lo sé, vez, ¿que le hiciste a?… -Seiya pensó en dos veces al pronunciar la palabra que nadie se esperaba

-¿A quien?, esa niña está mal, nunca la había visto, además no me preguntes a mí, te llamo "papi" –oh Serena jamás imagino que esa palabra doliera tanto, hija, hija de Seiya, quien era la mujer que había ganado tan bella estrella.

-Eh, lo sé, pero explícame porque te teme –dijo Seiya esta vez caminando hacia Haruka

- No sabía que eras padre, pero te aseguro que jamás hemos visitado tu planeta –Michiru hablo tranquilamente, interponiéndose entre Seiya y Haruka, su amada Haruka jamás había podido mantener la calma y además Seiya había regresado con un solo objetivo, Seiya vio los ojos de Michiru, no mentían, detuvo su andar.

-Esto, no se queda así, en cualquier momento te descubriré y pagaras lo que le hiciste –Seiya dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, sus hermanos se pusieron de pie y caminando tras de él.

-Cuando quieras Sailor –esa palabra paralizo el cuerpo de Seiya, habían tardado en darse cuenta que él había llegado como lo que era un hombre y no como lo habían establecido, como una Sailor

-Ya no soy Sailor y lo sabes –dijo Seiya y salieron del apartamento.

-Espera Seiya –dijo Serena eh intento seguirlos, pero en ese momento Haruka la detuvo del brazo -No Serena, no vayas –Haruka le sujeto fuerte, pero la mirada de Serena fu cercenadora

-¡Basta!, luego vendré a que me expliquen lo que Seiya y sus hermanos vinieron a buscar –dijo Serena por ultimo y salió detrás de los hermanos Kou.

-Pero…-pronuncio Haruka pero se dio cuenta que su princesa ya no era la misma. Serena salió tras los hermanos, aunque parecía que Seiya había encontrado el amor ella no quería dejar de verlo por esta noche. Quizá jamás lograra nada junto a él, pero esta vez aprovecharía el tenerlo tan enfrente de ella.

-Seiya espera –dijo Serena tras de el.

-Bombón –los labios de Seiya pronunciaron de nuevo aquella dulce y amarga palabra, la voz de Serena retumbaba en la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Sabes a lo que viniste –susurro Yaten en el oído de Seiya, antes de que Serena llegara al lugar donde se encontraban

-Nos vemos en el apartamento Seiya, ¿quieres que me lleve a Ity? –Taiky fue sabio, sabía que el corazón de Seiya no resistiría mucho, además no quería cometer el miso error de la ultima vez.

-No papi, yo papi –la pequeña se aferro al brazo fuerte de su padre.

-No, está bien, los alcanzo en un momento –Seiya la aferro a su pecho y giro hacia la dirección de donde se dirigía Serena. Serena se acerco al mismo tiempo que Yaten y Taiky se alejaron, Seiya vio como Serena se acercaba hacia él, recordó sus momentos vivido a sus 16 años, sonrió justo cuando ella sonrió también -Me alegra volver a verte Seiya –los enormes ojos de Serena brillaba, el no noto el cambio, pero seguro si las chicas la hubieran visto se darían cuenta que la Serena del pasado regreso.

-Hola bombón, hace mucho que no te veía –Seiya hablo serio, quizá el también había cambiado.

-Si, ya hace 4 años, pensé que algún día me escribirías –Serena bajo su mirada, apretó sus frágiles manos.

-Lo pensé bombón, pero sabes, se que eres muy feliz y eso me basta –Seiya se aproximo a Serena y la tomo de su mentón, haciendo que ella le viera a sus ojos y el sonrió.

-Seiya, me alegra que te casaras, tu hija es muy linda –Serena poso su manos derecha sobre el hombre de la pequeña.

-Casarme, no bombón, hay mucho que no comprenderías –Seiya sonrió esta vez, esa palabra lo ponía nervios, por un momento había olvidado su misión, solo quería abrasarla y darle el beso que jamás pudo darle.

-Entiendo, me alegra volver a verte –Serena sonrió dulcemente, la pequeña también le sonrió.

-¿Cuando te casas con Darién? –la pregunta de Seiya hizo que Serena se pusiera rígida, Seiya inicio a caminar para tomar asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el parqué cerca de ellos.

-En menos de seis meses nos casaremos –no podía mentirle, Serena camino tras el, el cuerpo de Seiya quiso caer al suelo, escuchar que en seis meses el mundo cambiaria.

-Me alegro por ti –Seiya vio hacia las estrellas, pero luego regreso su mirada con una sonrisa –aunque para serte sincero, no me alegra que te cases bombón –Seiya se sincero al decir lo que sentía, Serena se sorprendió por las palabras de Seiya pero no quiso incomodar la bienvenida contándole más sobre la boda, la pequeña que tenía en brazos miraba Serena como si la conociera aunque dudaba al querer reconocerla.

-¿Que pasa pequeña? –Serena se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pequeña, la tomo de los brazos de Seiya y la sentó en su regazo.

-Mamá –dijo la pequeña con un suspiro y sus ojos tristes viendo la hermosa luna

-¿Qué pasa, donde está su madre? –Serena yacía con la pequeña sobre su pecho, la pequeña niña se recostó sobre ella, la calidez de la pequeña se parecía mucho a chibi-chibi, su peinado le recordaba a aquella hermosa niña, pero eran totalmente diferentes.

-Bombón, es una historia muy larga –Seiya sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo, eso sería lo más maravilloso que podría sucederle, que bombón sea la madre de sus hijos.

-Pero tengo tiempo –Serena volteo a verle, quería saber todo sobre él, quien ocupaba aquel lugar que ella jamás ocuparía.

-Es muy tarde, debo llevar a Ity a dormir –Seiya se puso de pie, sabía que el estar mucho tiempo junto a ella causaría más destrozos dentro de él. -Podemos vernos mañana, estaré esperándote en el parque numero 10, a las 9 de la mañana, lleva a tu hija –dijo Serena mientras se despedía moviendo su mano en el aire, algo dentro de ella había despertado nuevamente.

-Pero bombón… –intento decir algo Seiya, pero que diría, sus hermanos no estrían de acuerdo, además Serena estaba por casarse y su corazón estaba destrozado por ello, y ahora, era padre y no sabía con quien. A Serena le puso feliz que él no dejara de llamarle "bombón"

# *

-Ha regresado, ¿por qué regreso? –un hombre caminaba por todo el cuarto cubierto de oscuridad.

-Perdónenos amo, el despertó –unas mujeres se postraron frente a el

-Despertó, fue un instante…, son unas idiotas –grito el hombre

-Pero amo, si se enfurecía mas era capaz de matarnos –hablo una de las mujeres

-Y eso a mí que –el hombre lanzo un rayo negro sobre las mujeres, enviándolas lejos de el

-Amo –las mujeres se levantaron mal heridas

-Vayan mátenlos y tráiganme el cristal solar… ah y no hagan estupideces –grito el hombre por ultima vez

-si –gritaron y se fueron

#*

-Te estaba esperando Serena –luna había llegado sola su casa, su princesa había decidido tomar otro camino

-Luna, perdona, ¿por qué no me seguiste? –Serena se había olvidado de todo, ya nada le importo al ver de nuevo a su estrella fugaz

-Creí que lo querías ver a solas –luna bajo su mirada –¿todo está bien Serena? –pregunto dudosa, el corazón y la razón nunca toman el mismo camino

-Si luna –luna camino hasta la ventana y fijo su vista en la luna

-Mira serena, la luna ya tenía brillo –hasta la luna había cambiado, ahora brillaba como hace cuatro años

-¿Qué? –serena entendió poco, no se había percatado del cambio de la luna

-Duerme, mañana será otro día –quizá el día de decidir llegaría pronto

-Si luna –Serena se metió en su cama e inmediatamente se quedo dormido

Continuara…

Y bueno por un pequeño error, subí el capitulo nueve y diez antes que el ocho, así que verán unos comentarios pero al final publique tres capítulos, así que disfrútenlos y espero sus comentarios, y no volveré a confundirme jajajaja luego de publicar me di cuenta lo junto que estaban las letras, asi que por eso estuve editando cada publicación y al final solo subi 1 jajaja disfrutenlo


	10. Chapter 9

wow que bueno leer comentarios, no sé, pero para mi, hay comentarios que llenan el alma, especialmente, porque ahora estoy pasando por un momento sumamente dificil.

Gracias!

**are85** por tu comentario, ya veras sucederán muchas cosas, pero por el momento no hay beso jajajajaja.

**Yuuki Miaka - Chan** gracias por comentar, hasta ahora me di cuenta el porque de tu comentario anterior, pero ya están alegrados, espero te guste.

**EstrellaBlanca** gracias por dejar tu comentario, pues poco a poco ira tomando forma y veras que pasaran muchas cosas mas. jajaja no se en que te perdiste, pero pregunta y te responderé jajaja

**princessneak** gracias por comentar, me reí pues también dije, que le dirá pult, puff si no sabe nada jajaja nadie sabe, bueno solo yo, creo jajaja

**CAPITULO IX**

La noche llegaba a su clímax, todos dormían en la ciudad, algunos no sabían lo que sucedía a su alrededor, otros se preocupaban por lo que les disponía el futuro, algunos otros intentaban saber lo que pasaba con la información obtenido y otros en cambio solo pensaban en una hora, la hora en que se verían.

La dulce princesa de la luna duerme, duerme mientras tiene un revelador sueño.

-Mamá es verdad que construirán un nuevo planeta entre todos –la joven princesita encontró a su madre con la vista hacia el sol.

-Si hija el rey Apolo nos lo ha pedido y todos hemos accedido –la joven reina tomo la mano de su pequeña hija y se paro junto a ella.

-Madre quien será rey de ese nuevo planeta –los bellos ojos de la pequeña princesa de 10 años brillaban con gran resplandor.

-No tendrá rey, tendrá un guardián –la mirada de la reina se torno triste –aunque no me agrada el hermano de Apolo –la reina volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña princesa –Mamoru… su aura da miedo –la gran reina apretó la mano de la pequeña princesa.

-¡Pero será un planeta hermoso! –la pequeña no se percataba de los sentimientos de miedo de la joven reina.

-Si, en él se encontraran todas las riquezas de nuestro planeta –la reina sonrió, por un momento olvido su mal presentimiento, pues recordó que ese será un hermoso planeta neutro.

-¿Madre sabes lo que he pensado?, cuando cumpla 16 años quiero invitar a el príncipe del sol a mi fiesta –la pequeña se sonrojo al decir aquello.

-El príncipe del sol, es una buena idea, es un chico muy listo, además será un hombre guapísimo –la majestuosa reina sonrió dulcemente a su hija.

-¡Mamá! –la pequeña apretó la mano de la reina sonrojada

-Es verdad pequeña, espero que algún día sean más que amigos –las miradas de las dos preciosas majestades observaron el majestuoso sol.

-Espero que siguas pensando eso cuando sea grande –susurro la pequeña princesa

#*

Serena abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, vio a su madre de nuevo en un milenio de plata diferente al conocido y más joven de lo que la recordaba.

-¿De nuevo sueñas Serena? –Luna estaba a los pies de la cama, despertó al ver que su princesa despertó asustada.

-Si Luna, esta vez estaba mi madre, hablamos sobre… ¿el príncipe del sol?, Luna, ¿sabes quién es Apolo? –la cara de Serena demostraba contradicción

-¿Apolo?..., ¿Serena?, ¿te refieres al rey del sol?, ¿por qué preguntas eso? –luna estaba aun mas confundida que serena

-¿El sol es una estrella verdad?, Luna ¿quiénes son los soberanos del sol? –Serena buscaba respuestas, sus sueños hablaban de cosas que no recordaba a pesar de haber recuperado su memoria del milenio de plata.

-No sé esa información Serena, jamás lo conocí, no se cuenta nada sobre los soberanos, tampoco si tiene alguna Sailor protectora, además el sol es una estrella, no un planeta –luna bajo su cabeza, tenía dudas, su princesa tenia sueños que la confundían.

-Pero creo que es más importante que un planeta, sin este no hubiera vida en este planeta, además porque no hay guardiana de la tierra, porque Darién y no una guerrera, como en los demás planetas –Serena se puso de pie, nunca había tenido tantas dudas, menos cuestionado cosas que pasaban desde hace mucho.

-Serena, disculpa pero son preguntas que jamás me habían pasado por la mente, pero lo que sabes es que cuando te cases con Darién surgirá Tokio de cristal –Luna llego a pensar que Serena tenía dudas sobre todo, aun no estaba lista para subir al reinado.

-Eso no es importante, en mis sueños he escuchado nombra a Apolo, es el príncipe de sol, no…ah no puede ser luna, crees que tengo otra vida pasada –Serena tomo de su cabeza, quizá el príncipe y Apolo serian la misma persona, pero creyó entender que al parecer Apolo era otra persona, pues ella hablo del príncipe con su madre refiriéndose en personas diferente.

-Creo que la venida de ese chico te ha impresionado –luna la vio de diferente manera, su mirada demostraba tristeza.

-Creo que debo dormir Luna –Serena entendió la mirada, ese era un tema del cual no hablaría, la princesa de la luna se quedo dormida. Mientras en un apartamento junto a una pequeña y hermosa niña dormía un joven que no sabía cuál era su destino, en sus sueños se reflejo su futuro.

-Sabes aunque el mal sigue rondando el universo, se que tu y yo seremos muy felices, además te tengo una sorpresa –la hermosa dama que rondaba sus sueños últimamente sonreí para aquel hombre hasta el momento no había reconocido.

-Sorpresa bombón, que puede ser mejor que tenerte entre mis brazos –Seiya se sorprendió, el joven utilizaba esa misma palabra para referirse a su amada.

-¡Tu heredero! –la joven le tomo de las mano al joven de armadura doras y le poso las manos sobre su vientre.

-¿Mi que…? -la sorpresa fue grata, pero al fin sorpresa, los ojos del joven se pudieron distinguir entre tanta niebla.

-Si amor estoy embarazada –la voz de ella le pareció conocida a Serena.

-Qué alegría –el rostro de él se dejo ver

#

Seiya se despertó asustado por su sueño, era como verse en un espejo, aunque reconoció la voz, no quiso creer lo imposible, un sueño que jamás concibió un sueño que no era más que eso, solo un sueño, Seiya toma las chamarras y tapo paternalmente a la pequeña que dormía a su lado.

-Me encantaría que fueras hija de bombón y mía – le dijo mientras termino de cubrir su pequeño cuerpecito que estaba bajo una pequeña piyama rosada con dibujos de conejitos.

En una habitación oscura, llena de gases mortales y telas de araña, hablaban tres mujeres, tenían un plan para terminar con la paz del planeta.

-Tengo preparado el siguiente paso no las buscaremos mas, las atraeremos a nosotras

-Como lo harás Plut

-Les gusta la playa, mañana en el centro comercial abra una rifa, las ganadoras se irán a un viaje todo pagado a la playa de Tokio, ella participara la propaganda a iniciado y la rifa detectara su energía así que ella ganara uno de los concursos y cuando esto pase llegaran solas al lugar allí las levaremos al infierno –el plan estaba hecho la risa malvada de la mujer se hizo escuchar mientras las otras reían con ella.

-Ese será el plan entonces, así será nos disfrazaremos y atacaremos-

-No, nosotras no iremos a la rifa eso lo hará la maligna Brisa-

-Está bien, pero yo quiero estrangularlas con mis propias manos-

-Así será-

En una cama dormía una pequeñas jovencitas de 16 y 14 años, la de 14 años aun permanecía con los ojos abiertos, por su mente pasaba salir a buscar a su madre, seguramente ella la entendería, la búsqueda de su hermano y hermanita ha fracasado, no los encuentran y presienten que algo malo sucedió.

-"Aunque mi hermana mayor no quiera, iré a buscarla… yo si iré" –susurro la pequeña pelirroja, saliendo de la cama de puntillas y escapando en horas de la madrugada. Su despertar temprano no sería en vano, saldría a buscar, hace años. Había llegado a esa época y aunque nunca supo cómo o no lo recordaba bien, la familia de su madre la habían reconocido como hija, sonrió al ver aquellas imágenes en su mente, no podía decir otra cosa que el nombre por el cual amorosamente la llamaba su padre, pero habían pasado buenos momentos, aquel pastel que le había estrellado en la cara y luego peleando con el por la pequeña toalla, además cuando se ocultaron en la tubería del aire acondicionado, sabía que ellos aunque ahora eran inexpertos y no había despertado dentro de ellos el magnífico poder podrían ayudarla. Camino más a prisa, le dolían sus pies, Rini había escogido el lugar más lejano para vivir, se conocían muy bien y sabia que su hermana menos, saldría a buscar ayuda.

La mañana había llegado, Seiya se levanto temprano el sueño que había tenido lo dejaba dormir, se sentó en el sofá, observando cómo giraban las aspas del ventilador.

-"Ayer la vi, no supe que hacer, como la quiero, cuanto la extraño… Pasaran las horas, morirán los años, pero nunca, nunca morirá mi amor. ¡Oh! bombón pide de mi lo que tú quieras, hazme sentir a tu manera, que puedo hacer, si es todo para mi, Ella es la causa de mis desvelos, no hay nada más grande, ni tan infinito, no hay nada divino que iguale a este amor. Hoy siento tanto amor, como el que sentí ayer. Día a día es más inmenso, tan inmenso como el sol, día a día mas yo siento que se agranda este amor. La deseo más y más, yo daría lo que fuera por tenerla así hasta el final –Seiya pasaba minutos pensando en lo que sentía por la princesa de la luna

-¿Que haremos Seiya?, viniste a buscarlas y aun no sabes nada, anoche quedo claro que no dirán nada –Taiky se asomo de la cocina con una taza de café, vio como su hermanos estaba metido en su mundo, así que decidió recordarle a que habían venido

-Creo que hoy tendremos que lidiar con su cuerpo, Seiya no está en la misma sintonía –dijo Yaten, Seiya logro distinguir las voces de sus hermanos, se dios cuenta que la plática era con él.

-¡Eh!... –Seiya se quedo viendo la mirada de reprobación de Yaten y la mirada de seriedad de Taiky

-Decía que "viniste a buscarlas y aun no sabes nada, anoche quedo claro que no dirán nada" –Taiky hablo fulminante

-Quizá porque anoche las acompañaba bombón, pero hoy las buscare y me tendrán que decir que planean –Seiya se puso de pie, sus hermanos no confían en él, y era lógico, el se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos

- ¿A dónde vas Seiya? –Yaten pregunto al ver que su hermano tomo de la mano a la pequeña Ity y se dirigió a la puerta

-Saldré a pasear, iremos con Ity a ver un poco de este planeta, no tardare, luego regresare e iré a buscar a esa Sailor exteriores –Seiya no quiso esperar más, sus hermanos seguro le harían más preguntas.

-Espero que no pierdas el tiempo –Taiky regreso a la cocina

-No lo hare, vamos Ity –Seiya cerró tras de sí la puerta Seiya salió de aquel apartamento en el cual les había mentido a sus hermanos, eran las nueve de la mañana y Serena ya lo esperaba en el parque, pero ninguno sabía la sorpresa que se llevarían antes de poder verse

-"Espero que Seiya venga pronto, es la segunda vez que llego temprano a una cita con él, Darién siempre reclama mi tardanza, no sé por qué soy así con Seiya" –especulaba Serena mientras se movía de un lugar a otro, de momento sintió como unas manos se apoderaban de su cintura lo cual la asusto.

-¿Que pasa princesa, que haces aquí? –Darién había llegado

-Darién, hola, ¿qué haces aquí? –Serena se sintió nerviosa

-Creo que pregunte primero –Darién le regalo una sonrisa cálida

-A si, eh, salí a tomar el sol, estaba algo estresada, las tareas y el trabajo me tienen un poco estresada –mintió, pero que mas podía hacer

-Qué bien, espero que pronto te mejores, ya que estas aquí, ¿quieres ir a comer un helado? –Darién la invito a un helado, el que decía que dejara de comer porque engordaría, Serena dudo, pero no por mucho.

-Eh, me encantaría –Darién le tomo del brazo y caminaron al encuentro de aquel sabroso helado.

-Pero primero iré a mi departamento, hare la tarea y luego salimos ¿quieres? –sabia que algo andaba mal, el no era el tipo que deja las cosa tiras, Serena se entristeció, pero ya había aceptado la invitación.

-Oh, está bien –a Serena jamás le gusto acompañar a Darién cuan este hacia tareas, a veces le hacía preguntas las cuales ella no sabía contestar por lo tanto, él se molestaba y terminaba regañándola diciendo que tenía que estudiar más, pero jamás se había negado a sus peticiones. Seiya llego al lugar de la cita pero jamás se acerco ya que vio que Serena esta junto a su prometido, así que tomo a la pequeña niña y camino por donde había llegado.

-Papi a mami –la pequeña quería acercarse al punto de reunión, pidiendo ir con su madre -No pequeña, no venimos a ver a tu madre, pero quieres ir a tomar un helado, ¿quieres helado? –Seiya dio media vuelta, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Sí! –la pequeña sonrió y hasta aplaudió, al parecer le encantaba el helado. Camino a paso lento, rumbo a la heladería, los sentimientos te envergan cuando vez a la persona que amas junto a quien la hace feliz, deciáreas ser quien está a su lado, pero la esperanza se pierde por instantes, luego sigues respirando, esperan una oportunidad y con la fe de que la tendrás, aunque pasen los años y tarde en llegar.

Seiya estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando vio a una chica de cabello rosado correr hacia el otro lado de la calle, pero al intentar pasar al otro lado un automóvil rodaba rápidamente hacia ella, Seiya vio eso y hizo un movimiento tan rápido que salvo a la chica de ser atropellada, aunque la calle la lograron cruzar sin ningún percance, la chica en la caída se golpeo el brazo, quiso gritar, patalear, llorar, pero vio aquellos hermosos ojos azul zafiro. El la observo, era como tener la escancia de su bombón junto a él, el aroma de la chiquilla le recordaba el aroma de su amada, ella se le quedo viendo sorprendida, el no podía dejar de observarla, jamás la había visto, pero era como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Mina caminaba junto a Amy, rumbo a la pastelería, Lita les había pedido unos ingredientes para un nuevo pastel que haría, quería darle la bienvenida a las estrellas que había regresado, justo cuando iban pasando por la tienda de electrodomésticos, las televisiones estaban trasmitiendo las imágenes de los Three Lehigh.

NOTICIERO

-Así es niñas, señoras y señoritas, los Three Lehigh han regresado, ayer les tomaron algunas fotografías.

-Es verdad Tasuki, ayer les vieron venir desde el sur del país, esta vez entraron por la autopista y no por avión como al ultima vez

-Si Hanitchi, pero ve esta imagen, creo que han cambiado mucho, aunque lo guapo incremento.

-El guapo de Seiya sigue siendo tal lindo, mira a Taiky, sigue siendo intelectual y muy apuesto.

-Y que dices del guapo de Yaten, su mirada no cambia, sigue siendo misteriosos

-Pero es un privilegió que nos visiten –Mina y Amy observaban las imágenes, se veían tan apuesto, tomaron un último trago de sus bebidas, precisamente en el momento que pasan una nueva imagen

-Mira esto Hanitchi, al parecer una estrella se nos ha casodo

-No y mira, es el más apuesto, nuestro Seiya trae a su pequeña estrella heredera –la bebida de Amy y Mina salieron expulsadas de su boca, se habían sorprendido al escuchar aquella noticia que seguramente mataría a su princesa.

-No deberían de mentir de esa forma, el más apuesto soy yo –una voz se escucho tras las chicas, quienes voltearon a ver lentamente, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Taiky y Yaten parado justamente tras de ellas.

-¿No le creen?, exageran con Seiya –les pregunto Taiky con una sonrisa

-¿Taiky, Yaten que hacen aquí? –pregunto Mina con su forma extravagante de ser.

-Hola chicas, íbamos de paso, pero, creo que ya nos han descubierto –indico con una sonrisa Taiky

-Te refiere a los medios o a nosotras, porque como dice el dicho: aunque te ocultes, nadie es monedita de oro–todos se quedaron mirándole, en realidad no entendían que fue lo que trato de decir Mina, Amy solo sonrió. En ese momento, una multitud se acerco a ellos, Taiky y Yaten tuvieron que salir corriendo sin despedirse, Amy y Mina solo observaron como los chicos trataban de escapar de la multitud de fans que los rodeaba.

**Continuara… **

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz, y prometo que esta historia será publicada hasta su final, y les invito a pasarse por las otras dos, pronto las actualizare, y espero les guste este capítulo, además hoy seré buena y subiré dos, hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 10

_CAPITULO X_

**-¡ahhh, me duele!**_ –la chica se quejo minutos después, el tampoco se había percatado de que ella estaba herida_

**-¿¡Te encuentras bien!?**_ –Seiya observo la sangre que salía de la extremidad de la chica_

_-_**No –**dijo pausado** –creo que no es mi semana**_… –la chica tomo con su otra mano la extremidad, unos pequeños ojos la observaban con alegría._

**-Ven te llevare a una farmacia**_ –Seiya la tomo del brazo, no podía dejar de pensar que el aroma de aquella chica era como el de su bombón, con cierta diferencia, claro._

**-No, no…**_ -a pesar del dolor la chica sonreía, Seiya le tomo del brazo y sin decir más la halo hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde Ity esperaba a su padre._

**-Vamos te llevare, cruza con cuidado las calles, sabes que siempre debes ver hacia los cuatro lados**_ –dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba de la mano para cruzarse al otro lado, en ese momento la chica recordó lo que decía su padre de los cuatro lados._

**-Lo sé, ver hacia arriba, por si pasa un avión, hacia abajo, por si va una hormiga y a los lados, por si viene carro**_ –dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro_

**-Vaya que si sabes, quien te lo enseño, debe de ser un sabio**_ –dijo Seiya y sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacia Ity._

_-_**Si es una sabiondo sabes, además lo quiero mucho**_ –la chica sonrió y sus ojos observaron el sol, lo cual hizo que entre cerrara sus hermosos ojos._

_-Espero que hables de tu padre –Seiya tomo a Ity de la mano, mientras las chica se sonrojo._

**-Claro, de quien más…**_ -dijo la chica sonrojada, pero de nuevo la comunicación fue cortada, la chica vio frente a ella a su hermanita, la pequeña sonrió a verla, pero la chica hizo señas para que no dijera nada. La niña comprendió que se trataba, su madre se lo había dicho._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-_**De acurdo pequeña, no te separes de tus hermanas**_ –una hermosa mujer tomo sus pequeñas manitas._

**-Mamá**_ –a pesar de su corta edad, la pequeña comprendió el peligro en el que estaban._

**-Has lo que te digan, te amo**_ –la joven mujer le atrajo hacia su esbelto cuerpo y le beso en la frente._

**-Amo**_ –la pequeña se recostó en el pecho de su madre y le abrazo con sus angelicales manos._

**-Mamá, el mal se acerca**_ –un pequeño niño se acerco mientras la pequeña y su madre permanecías abrazadas –_**no las encuentro**_ –al decir lo ultimo su madre se acerco a él y le tendí la mano de la pequeña._

**-Toma llévatela, desaparece, busca a tu padre en el pasado**_ –la voz de la joven mujer sonaba desesperada, abrió una puerta, una puerta blanca con destellos dorados, el pequeño entro junto a su pequeña hermana._

**-Si mamá**_ –la mirada del pequeño era determinante._

_-_**Recuerdas donde vivía verdad**_ –la madre antes de cerrar la puerta quiso asegurarse que su hijo no se equivocara._

_-_**Fuimos un par de veces, recuerdo la energía de ese lugar**_ –indico el pequeño, era bastante inteligente, era la reencarnación de su abuelo, en sé momento rayos caían del fuera del palacio._

_-_**Vete, vete, cuídala y cuídate…te amo –**_las manos se rosaron, la joven cerró la puerta, las lagrimas brotaban de aquellos hermosos ojos._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_Los tres fueron rumbo a la farmacia y en el proceso la chica aprovecho en hablar._

_-_**¿Ellas es su hija? **_–Seiya se sonrojo un poco, la chica pregunto algo que aun el no podía comprender, como era posible que su hermana se encontrara en los brazos de… el, además donde estaba su hermano…_

**-Es una larga historia**_ –Seiya se sonrojo, la chica era dulce y linda_

_-_**Necesita alguien que la cuide, soy buena con los niños, ¿verdad pequeña?**_ –la joven de cabello rosa le sonrió dulcemente a la pequeña, era rara la sensación que Seiya sentía al estar junto a esa jovencita._

**-Eña ini**_ –la pequeña intento decir algo, claro ninguno entendí nada, o ¿quizá si?_

_-_**Ve, quiere hablar conmigo**_ –el jovencito olvido el dolor del brazo y se agacho frente a la pequeña sonriéndole de una forma disimulada._

_-_**No sería una mala idea, últimamente no me deja ni tomar una taza de café**_ –Seiya las observo, había algo que unía a esas dos personas, era raro sentirse unido a ellas – _**¿Dónde vives?**_ –Seiya pregunto interesado_

_-_**No muy lejos de aquí, aunque si usted vive lejos me encantaría pasarme a vivir lo más cerca por tal de cuidar a tan hermoso angelito**_ –esas palabras sorprendieron a Seiya, retomaron su marcha hacia la farmacia._

**-Veras nos acabamos de mudar a la ciudad, el apartamento es grande seguramente te podrás quedar en ese lugar y cuidar a la pequeña**_ –_

_-"una fenomenal idea"-pensó la chica que sonrió dulcemente ante tal petición._

_-_**Me encantaría, como se llama su hija**_ –la chica era algo espontanea, su felicidad era demasiado externa._

_-_**Bueno…ella se llama… Ity**_ –Seiya no sabía cuál era el nombre de la pequeña, pues Ity le decían porque la pequeña lo repetía muchas veces._

_-_**Vaya que lindo nombre Ity**_ –la chica sonrió confundida y aliviada a la vez, el nombre de su madre no era común, sería fácil saber quién era la pequeña._

_-_**Si verdad, lo mismo digo yo, ¿y cuál es el tuyo?**_ –pregunto Seiya sonriente_

_-_**Mi nombre… mi nombre es…**_ -la chica se incorporo y algo nerviosa._

_-_**Sí, te escucho, dime**_ –Seiya sintió el nerviosismo de la jovencita._

**-… Helena, mi nombre es Helena**_ –la joven sonrió nerviosa_

_-_**Lindo nombre**_ –Seiya sonrió y entraron a la farmacia._

_La pequeña pelirroja camina por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, observando cada centro comercial que encontraba y ya era el tercero que la invitaba a participar a una rifa para salir a la playa._

_-"La playa, me encanta la playa, quiero ir a la playa… si participo y gano seguramente mi hermano no querrá acompañarme" –su cara de tristeza de hacía notar, pero la playa era su lugar favorito_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-_**Bien, este fin de semana iremos de viaje… a donde quieren ir**_ –el apuesto y joven padre les preguntaba a sus hijos durante la cena familiar_

**-¡Ahhhh, a la playa!**_ –la jovencita de cabello rojo se puso rápidamente de pie golpeando la mesa ante la pregunta de su padre, a nadie le sorprendió la reacción._

_-_**A la playa, pero acabamos de regresar de la playa –**_la mayor de los hijos tomo la mano de su madre, quien estaba junto a ella._

**-Sí sí si la playa es lo mejor**_ –la chica de cabello rojo confirmo lo que su hermana mayor decía_

_-_**Ya sé, mandémosla a la playa y nosotros vámonos a la selva**_ –un pequeño de cabello rubio fue sarcástico al opinar, posando sus manos sobre su cabeza._

**-¡a la selva!**_ –la bella madre se estremeció jamás había sido buena para entender el sarcasmo._

**-¡Siiiii!**_ –el pequeño se puso de pie felizmente._

_-_**Aya, aya, aya**_ –la más pequeña de los cuatros hijos de la realeza tenia opinión también._

_-¿_**Que dices tú… playa?**_ –su padre dulcemente le pregunto, el padre amaba a sus cuatro hijos pero de todos era la pelirroja la que siempre atraía su atención, se parecía tanto a él en su forma de ser_

_-_**Si playa vamos a la playa**_ –la pelirroja seguía insistiendo_

_-_**Que dices amor**_ –el padre dulcemente le tomo las manos a su queridísima esposa, ella sonrió._

_-_**La playa es lo mejor, allí te di el primer beso, amor**_ –ella serio dulcemente, en la playa ella se había dado cuenta que lo amaba._

_-_**Bien entonces será la playa**_ –a todos le encantaba la playa, pero les gustaba que la pelirroja se emocionara opinando._

**-¡Siiiiii!**_ –la pelirroja se paro y dio vueltas hasta caer al suelo, todos sonreían al verla, en ese caso se parecía mucho su madre, los dulces y jóvenes padres sonrieron._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"_Mamá, papá… pronto estaremos juntos" –pensó, limpiando se una traviesa lagrima, tenía hambre, se había levantado temprano pero una y otra vez dudaba en acercarse a la casa de su madre, así que caminaba nuevamente por los alrededores hasta que se hizo tarde y llego el medio día, quizá un poco mas y tomaría el valor necesario._

_-_**Bien Rei, ¿qué aremos entonces?**_ –las Sailor inners se había reunido para hablar sobre lo que harían con los visitantes en la tierra._

_-_**Anoche me comunique con las Sailor exteriores, me confirmaron las presencias que sentimos**_ –Rei hablo seria, sabía que esto significaba un gran cambio_

_-_**Es Seiya y sus hermanos verdad**_ –Lita pregunto preocupada_

_-_**Si Lita, pero no entiendo por regresaron**_–Rei no quería imaginarse que el regresara por ella._

_-_**No lo sé, quizá quieren retomar su carrera**_ –Mina poso su mirada en las hermosas nubes de ese día._

_-_**Lo dudo, Haruka se encontraba alterada, además pedía que protegiéramos a Serena**_ –la mirada de Rei era preocupada_

_-_**Debemos de informarle a Serena lo que está pasando**_ –Amy hablo esta vez, sabía que lo mejor era que su princesa lo supiera todo._

_-_**Si vamos a su casa**_ –Mina se apresuro abajar los escalones del templo Hikawa _

_-_**Está bien, iremos y le contaremos todo… pero chicas no se emocionen cuando hablen de Seiya**_ –Rei las vio con duda_

**-¿A qué te refieres?**_ –Lita pregunto aun más confundida_

_-_**Creo que Serena está confundida**_ –las miradas de las chicas se frustro_

_-_**No digas eso Rei, Serena ama a Darién como a nadie**_ –Amy tomo la mano de su amiga pelinegro _

**-Bien chicas vamos**_ –Mina grito desde abajo, quizá era difícil no emocionarse_

**-¡Sí!**_ –dijeron todas al unisonó._

_Después de que Serena aceptara la propuesta de Darién habían pasado 3 horas, para eso ya era medio día y Serena no había obtenido su helado, estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que Darién terminara de atender la llamada que hace 5 minutos había entrado, cuando Darién salió de la habitación creyó que era hora de irse, ya que el traía las llaves del carro en la mano._

_-_**Serena me llamo el doctor Rimura, siento que no podre llevarte a comer helado, espero me disculpes princesa, pero te veré más tarde**_ –Darién camino hacia ella_

_-_**Si está bien, nos vemos más tarde, no te preocupes por mí, todo está bien**_ –Serena se sintió desilusionada, sabía que el helado jamás se lo comería._

_-_**Gracias princesa, cuídate, cierra la puerta cuando salgas**_ –Darién salió de el apartamento dejando a una Serena aliviada._

_-_**Adiós Darién**_ –Serena sintió alivio cuando Darién se fue, eran las 12 del medio día, ya era demasiado tarde para llegar a su cita, así que pensó en salir a caminar, iría primero a su casa y luego saldría a intentar buscar el apartamento de Seiya, camino a su casa entre sus pensamiento y recordatorios vio una silueta de una niña que caminaba frente a ella, el color de cabello le recordó a aquella pequeña que hacía mucho tiempo atrás había vistos._

**-¡Chibi-chibi espera!**_ –grito detrás de aquella silueta._

_La silueta se paralizo a escuchar ese nombre, Serena se emociono al ver que la pequeña respondió a ese nombre, pero de momento la niña inicio a correr y Serena no supo qué hacer._

**-Que haces fighter **

**-Ese planeta azul es hermoso, pero la luna lo es aun más**

**-Y eso a que se debe**

**-Seguro ella es hermosa**

**-Seguro que si, recuerda que es hija de una diosa y ella es una princesa, su hermosura a de ser incorporable **

–**Bien, quería conversar con alguien, pero no quería saber opiniones –**_Ruby se frustraba, no podía ser ni la sombra de esa mujer, hasta la sombra era perfecta._

_-_**Crees que pueda ir a visitarlo**_ –la mirada de Ruby brillo_

_-_**Eso solo te podría en evidencia**_ –Ruby entendió poco lo que su prima intento decir_

**-Eh -**

**-Déjalo, recuerda, si amas algo, déjalo libre, si regresa, tuyo es y si no, nunca lo fue**_ –la mirada de violeta se lleno de tristeza, su amiga sufría y no podía hacer nada, ni mentir porque sabía que Seiya jamás podía olvidar a aquella persona._

_-_**Si **_–ese sí, fue lleno de esperanza, aunque muy, pero muy en el fondo sabía que había perdido la guerra, incluso antes de iniciada._

**-Sabes, jamás seré para Seiya ni la sombra de esa mujer**

**-El te quiere**

**-Pero jamás me amara, solo quiere que yo sea feliz, pero el sufrirá por eso**

**-Acepta lo que te entrega o déjalo libre**

**-Verdi no seas tan fría con Ruby**

**-Que quieres, que le mienta, ella lo sabe, el siempre amara a la princesa de la luna**_ –Verdi era ruda al hablar, la frente de Ruby se frunció, le dolía escuchar la verdad, pero poco a poco comprendía que quizá hizo mal en enamorarse de alguien que había entregado su corazón, pero jamás se arrepentiría por eso_

**Tienes razón, quizá opte por la segunda opción Verdi, dejarlo ir será doloroso, pero no quiero atarle a algo que no desea.**

**-Que es lo que planeas estrellita, mi princesa jamás será para ti**_ –Darién manejaba su caro a toda velocidad, en ese momento vio como un hombre de cabello negro y largo cargaba a una pequeña e iba acompañado de una joven muy hermosa, pero al fin muy joven hasta para esa estrella, detuvo su auto junto a la acera donde Seiya y Helena estaban de pie._

**-Bienvenido Seiya**_ –Darién bajo de su auto saludando cordialmente y con una sonrisa fingida._

_-_**Darién **_–la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Helena se estremeció, Darién vio esa reacción, podía estar ocupado pensando en cómo deshacerse de aquel que quería robarle a su princesa, pero al fin y al cabo el era el príncipe de ese planeta._

**-Hola **_–Darién saludo a las pequeñas que se encontraban junto a Seiya, parecían temidas, aunque la mayor era hermosa, su aroma olía como al de su princesa y sus ojos se parecían a su futura hija, pero sabía que ella no podía ser, si fuera ella no estaría junto a Seiya Kou y menos lejos de él._

**-Ahhh **_–la pequeña lloro de miedo, aunque nadie se percato acepto Helena._

**-La llevare al parque Seiya, búscame allí**

**-Está****bien Helena**_ –Helena se alejo, Seiya quedo parado frente a Darién, ya lo había alcanzado en estatura, su porte era fuerte, Seiya ya no era un niño y Darién seguía siendo el mismo de hace cuatro años, únicamente con unos años mas que alcanzaba los treinta. Cuando Helena estuvo lejos Darién fue el primero en hablar._

**-Que haces aquí, no puedes aparecerte así como así en mi planeta**

**-Estoy aquí porque tengo unos asuntos pendientes**

**-Que asuntos, mi princesa no te extraña**

**-Y no lo esperaba, no estoy aquí por ella, jamás pensé en regresar Darién **

**-Sé que la amas, lo sé todo, quisiste robármela y creo que hubieras seguido con tu plan si galaxia no hubiera aparecido**

**-No lo niego, me enamore de ella por su esencia, su calidez, ternura y creo que hasta de su ingenuidad, pero para dejarte tranquilo quiero que sepas que no regrese por ella, pero tampoco te niego que si tuviera la oportunidad con ella, la aprovecharía**_ –Darién cerro sus puños, Seiya hablado con sus sentimientos a flor de piel._

**-Creo que no deberías estar en mi planeta**

**-En cuanto arregle el asunto pendiente me iré, no temas y no dudes de su amor, ella te ama y si no fuera así, que lo dudo, debes de dejarla ir**

**-Cállate**_ –Darién lanzo un derechazo a la cara de Seiya, Seiya lo esquivo, se había vuelto rápido en el combate, desde que lucho con galaxia, Darién se sorprendió de la rapidez, quizá estaba perdiendo su toque como príncipe, Seiya únicamente se hizo hacia tras, Darién volteo a verle más furiosos._

**-Príncipe, se encuentra bien **_–una dulce voz hablo tras de él, las Outher estaban justamente tras de ellos_


	12. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO XI**_

_La pelirosa sintió la presencia de quienes se acercaban al el cual ella y su nuevo compañero se encontraban, regreso junto a Seiya, temía por él, no era bienvenido en este lugar. No creyó que el príncipe de la tierra le hiciera daño a Seiya, pero esas scaut eran a las que les temía._

_**-**_**Sí, todo está bien**_ –indico el príncipe de la tierra ante la pregunta de Sepsuna._

**-Seiya**_ –la vos tímida tras de Seiya llamo a todos la atención, la pequeña pelirosa de ojos rojizos estaba tras de él, asustada junto a la pequeña de cabello negro._

_-_**¡Tu!**_ –Haruka se acerco un poco mas ha Seiya y las pequeñas, Hotaru había crecido, ella y Helena estaban de la misma altura._

_-_**Creo que no es momento de hablar, pero tenemos una plática pendiente**_ –a Darién le incomodo de buena manera la presencia de las chicas que estaban frente a él con un perfil bajo, subió a su auto, puso en marcha el motor y salió del lugar, únicamente por el retrovisor vio a aquella pequeña que le ponía eriza la piel, ella le vio de reojo._

**-¿Conoces a esa niña?**_ –Haruka señalo a Helena, el auto de Darién desapareció en el horizonte._

**-¿Por qué?**_ –Seiya pregunto molesto, posándose frente a las pequeñas, una necesidad de protegerlas había crecido de apoco dentro de él._

**-No te metas en problemas Seiya, no estás donde perteneces**_ –Haruka se veía furiosa, pero no podía hablar frente a las niñas._

_-_**Ustedes son las que nunca debieron de meterse en problemas, jamás debieron de haber llegado a ese lugar**_ –Seiya estaba furioso pero al igual que las Outher no podía hacer mucho._

_Hotaru veía a la chica pelirosa, pero esta esquivaba la mirada, desde que llegó, Hotaru no podía despegar su mirada de la chica de cabello rosa, así que sin aviso se acerco a ella y le vio directamente._

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**_ –Hotaru estaba frente a Helena, quien la vio espantada, cuando Hotaru vio tras los ojos de Helena sintió desmayarse, las mano de Helena la sostuvieron por los hombros y en ese momento, por la mente de Hotaru pasaron un sinfín de imágenes de algo que un no vivía. Helena sabía lo que había revelado con ese contacto, pero siempre supo en quien confiar y en quién no, era lo que la diferenciaba de su madre._

**-Déjala**_ –Haruka halo a Hotaru de la mano, Helena le vio espantada, Sepsuna intento ver algo más que una mirada retadora de la pequeña pelirosa, pero la chica bajo la mirada. _

**-¿Qué te pasa?, ella solo quería ayudar**_ –indico Seiya molesto_

**-¡Tu cállate!**_ –grito Haruka retando a Seiya con la mirada_

**-Clámate papá Haruka, es mejor que nos vayamos**_ –Hotaru camino del al lado contrario por donde habían venido, las Outher simplemente la siguieron. De su mente no podía borrar las imágenes que la chica le había mostrado, vio desolación, desgracia y oscuridad, pero había imágenes que no podía creer, no de las personas que tanto amaba._

_-"creo que he revelado más de lo esperado" –pensó helena_

**-¿Estás bien?**_ –Seiya volteo a verle y sonrió, Helena solo acento con la cabeza y sonrió, Ity acaricio el rostro de la chica pelirosa_

_-_**No les hagas caso, no les gustan los extraños**_ –indico Seiya_

**-Si**_ –respondió la pequeña pelirosa inocentemente._

_La pelirroja entro al siguiente centro comercial, chicas y chicos inmediatamente le tomaron de la mano para invitarla a jugar en la rifa, mientras que Serena la seguía y al final también fue tomada de la mano atrayéndola a una de las bancas dentro de la rifa, Lita, Rei, Mina y Amy estaban en busca de Serena._

_**-¿Estás segura Amy?**__ –inquirieron las chicas _

_**-Sí, acabo de ver que entro a ese centro comercial**__ –Amy caminaba hacia dentro y las chicas la seguían_

_**-Creo que Serena está comprando las cosas para su boda**__ –las miradas se posaron en Mina, era casi imposible ese su comentario, Serena parecía andar en la luna desde hace semanas. Aunque ese era su verdadero hogar._

_**-No lo creo Mina**__ –Rei corrigió_

_Las chicas entraron pero también fueron tomadas de la mano y sentadas en una de las banca de la rifa, en la computadora de la maligna se informaba la energía de cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban._

_-__**Vaya, seguro estarán todas aquí, mi jefa dijo, atrápalas lo que quiere decir que son varias ¿verdad? –**__la maligna sonreía al ver que su propósito se cumpliría_

_Seiya, helena y la pequeña pasaban por el centro comercial cuando de momento sucedió lo mismo con ellos les tomaron de la mano y los sentaron en una de las bancas del centro comercial. Donde se llevaba a cabo la rifa era en un lugar sumamente grande, Serena aun buscaba a la chiquilla y la chiquilla aun se escondía de ella, las chicas buscaban a Serena._

**-El mal ha empezado a actuar –**_Hotaru se paralizo_

**-A que te refieres Hotaru **_**–**__pregunto Michiru viéndole temerosa_

**-Sí, también siento, hay mucha maldad en la ciudad –**_indico_ _Sepsuna con una mirada misteriosa_

**-Creo que es el centro comercial numero 10 de Tokio **_–esta vez fue Haruka la que hablo._

**-Bien, vamos –**_índico Sepsuna_

**-Con tantas personas aquí no creo que ganemos –**_dijo la racional de Amy, conocía las posibilidades mejor que nadie de ganar._

**-Lo mismo pienso –**_indico Rei_

_En ese memento la anfitriona apareció sobre el escenario._

**-Hola chicas y chicos, bienvenidos a la cuarta rifa de la playa dorada, este es el juego más simple, cada uno está sentado en una silla la cual tiene el número ganador, busquen debajo de ella y todo aquel número escrito en papel dorado pase al frente.**

**-No creo que ganáramos chicas –**_agrego Mina, pero se emociono al seguir las instrucciones. Total un rato de diversión entre tanta inseguridad alrededor, era necesaria._

**Deberíamos de estar buscando a Serena –**_dijo Lita volteando su silla._

**Creo que no la encontraremos –**_respondió Amy._

_***En otras esquina del salón**_

_-"__**Ya no la encontré, seguramente la imagine, el color de su cabello era idéntico al de aquella pequeña"**__ – pensó la chica de cabello rubio dorado, había perdido las esperanzas._

_*****__Dentro de la computadora de la maligna aprecian muchos puntos rojos._

_-_**Bien estos puntos quieren decir que serán los números ganadores, creo que las atrape a todas, soy demasiado inteligente.**

_*****__Sobre el escenario estaba la otra maligna_

**-Bien, a la cuenta de tres voltean su silla y pasan al frente, así ganaran el viaje a la playa dorada de Tokio**

**1…**

**2…**

**Ahora**

_Las silla fueron volteadas, los gritos aparecieron de inmediato._

_**-**_**Miren chicas gane**_ –grito Mina dando de saltos._

_-_**Qué bien, miren yo también**_ –grito Lita abrasando el boleto_

_-_**Miren chicas, miren yo también voy**_ –grito Rei_

_-_**Chicas, creo que yo también gane**_ –dijo Amy tímidamente con el boleto en la mano._

_*****_Por otros lados del salón se escuchaba un pequeño grito

**-Sí, sí, si gane, gane, gane**

_*****_Al medio del salo estaba una chica incrédula con un boleto en la mano

_-_**No puedo creerlo gane este viaje, pero no iré, Seiya está en la tierra y necesito hablar con él –**Serena estaba más interesada en encontrar a la pelirroja que emocionada por haber ganado.

_*****_En otro lado del salón

**-¡No puedo creer que ganáramos Seiya! **

**-Creo que muchas ganaron ese viaje**

**-Con tanta gente no puedo creer que sean muchas**

_*****_En un rincón de ese gran salón lleno de gente se encontraban otras personas interesadas en asistir.

**-Esto es imposible**

**-Las cuatro ganamos**

**-Creo que es una trampa**

**-Eso creo también**

_*****_Sobre el escenario la anfitriona las hace subir

**-Bien todo aquel que tenga su boleto dorado les pedimos que suban al escenario**

_Todo fue una sorpresa; Rei, lita, Amy y Mina fueron las primeras en subir, seguido de ellas estaba la niña de cabello rojizo, la siguiente en subir fue Serena, seguida por Taiky y Yaten._

_-¿_**Que hacen ellos aquí? –**_se pregunto Seiya en voz alta._

_-¿_**Quiénes son?**_ –pregunto al chica pelirosa_

_-_**Son mis hermanos**_ –respondió Seiya_

_-_**Vamos, subamos y recojamos el premio**_ –dijo la chica emocionada de verlo nuevamente._

_-_**Si **_–respondió Seiya_

_Las ultimas en subir fueron Haruka, Michiru, Sepsuna y Hotaru todos y todas quedaron sorprendías, pero más aun al ver que el ultimo que subía aquellos escalones era el futuro doctor Chiba._

**Bien, los ganadores son 15 personas que tendrán un viaje hacia las playas doradas de Tokio este fin de semana, haber tu podríamos decir cómo te sientes**_ –pregunto la anfitriona del evento emocionada, dirigiéndose hacia Seiya._

_-_**Eh, emocionado**_ –respondió, en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía, especialmente al ver a su bombón junto aquel hombre._

_-_**Qué bien, es bueno en la salida les entregaran sus boletos, dejen su nombre, dirección y los datos que les pidan de acuerdo**_ –las anfitrionas tenían una trampa y estaba lista._

**-¡Si! **_–dijeron todos y todas al mismo tiempo, el público aplaudió y las miradas entre todos se hacía notar, algunas dudaban de la presencia de los demás, algunos otros veían con asombro a otros y entre miradas y miradas se comunicaron, todos y todas bajaron al mismo tiempo agradeciendo a las anfitrionas. Bajaron del escenario y se reunieron en la salida. Pero Seiya perdió de vista a Helena, aunque se acercó a su hermanos, no entendía que hacían allí._

**-¿Que hacen acá, creí que estaban en la casa? –**_pregunto Seiya a sus hermanos._

**-vinimos a comprar cuerdas para las guitarra, estábamos aburridos de no hacer nada… –**_explico Taiky._

**-y ya sabes lo absurdo que son lo humanos –**_dijo Yaten con sus manos sobre su cuello _**–nos dijeron con insistencia, a pesar de las caras y la negativa, entramos y ganamos, el absurdo –**_dijo _

**-Princesa que haces aquí**

**-Darién, iba hacia la casa, pero en la entrada me tomaron de la mano y gane ese premio**

**-Pero y ustedes pregunto Darién observando a las guardianas inners y Outher**

**-Su majestad hemos sentido la presencia de energía maligna eso nos trajo hasta aquí**

**-¿Que dices Hotaru?**

**-Si su majestad, es lo que ha pasado han muchos intrusos en nuestro planeta**_ –comento Haruka, Seiya y sus hermanos estaban al último de la fila, mientras buscaban a Helena ya que no aparecía por ningún lado, pero escuchaban lo que las demás estaban hablando. Lograron escuchar cuando Haruka indico no colocar nombre ni direcciones correctas, todos asentaron y así lo hicieron._

_-¿_**Por qué no me dijeron eso?, soy su princesa**

**-Gatita no queríamos preocuparte**

**-Es por eso que me ocultan las cosas**

**-Serena, que te pasa ellas lo hace por ti**

**-Ya estoy cansada que piensen que soy una inútil**

**-Nadie piensa eso Serena**_ –agrego Sepsuna dando un paso hacia delante._

**-Serena, no te pongas así, nosotros estamos por el mismo motivo, te lo íbamos a comunicar pero con los preparativos de la boda no lo creímos conveniente.**

**-Mina, ¿por qué me hacen esto?**

**-Serena, tu eres su princesa debes de saber que ellas lo hacen todo por ti**

**-Pero Darién**_ –Serena estaba molesta, pero aun así Darién lograba dominarla como siempre, Seiya solo podía observar como el novio de su bombón creía que era el dueño de la princesa de la luna._

_A paso lento se acerco Helena con una chiquilla de cabello rojizo_

**-Helena, estaba preocupado por ti, ¿qué te hiciste?**

**-Perdone Seiya, es que encontré a mi hermana por estos rumbos**

**-¿Ella es tu hermana?**

**-Si**

**-¿Quién es esta chica Seiya? –**_pregunto Yaten curioso, las pequeñas tenían ciertas características que le recordaban a alguien pero no lograba descifrar a quien._

**-Es Helena, trabajara con nosotros, cuidara a Ity –**_respondió Seiya emocionado en cierta forma, aunque no podía dejar de ver a su amada bombón._

_Helena hizo una reverencia ante Taiky y Yaten, los dos jóvenes solo sonrieron. La pequeña pelirroja no dijo nada pero se quedó pensando, parecía que en cualquier momento abrirá la boca._

**-cuando se anoten, es mejor hacerlo a esta dirección –**_dijo Taiky sacando pluma y papel, Seiya y Yaten comprendieron el porqué, así que Taiky anoto la dirección y teléfono falso para las chicas a las cuales no podía explicarles el porqué, ella al final solo creyeron que era la dirección de otra casa._

**-¿Ity? **_–dijo la chica de cabello rojo sorprendida al ver a su hermanita en los brazos de Seiya. Y allí estaba la pregunta, Helena sabía que no podía quedarse callada._

**-Sí, ¿la conoces?**_ –pregunto Seiya rápidamente, pero que pregunta, aunque en realidad la desesperación te hace hacer o decir muchas cosas._

**-Eh, no, no solo me sorprendió su nombre**_ –dijo la chica avergonzada ante la mirada de Helena. Los dos hermanos mayores de Seiya veían cada movimiento de las chicas._

_La pequeña Ity estiro los brazos hacia los brazos de Helena quien la tomo en sus brazos con mucha ternura cosa que llamo la atención de las amigas de Serena, pero especialmente de las Outher, ahora estaban seguras esas eran las misma chicas de aquel edificio, no terminaron de reconocer a la primera, pero ahora juntas no había lugar a duda, pero que hacían con los Kou, aunque se quedaron viendo, ninguna dijo nada._

_-_**Vean, ¿ella será la esposa de Seiya?**_ –comento Mina observando a la chica de cabello rosa acariciando el cabello de la pequeña hija de Seiya, a lo cual Serena solo pudo agrandar sus grandes ojos celestes._

_-_**Pero se ve muy joven para ser mamá**_ –comento Amy, Serena moría por la curiosidad, quería conocerla, sabía que no tenía derecho de sentirse como se sentía, pero al menos eso la mantenía viva._

_-_**Es muy linda, su cabello es hermoso**_ –comento Rei, Serena estaba bajo los brazos protectores de Darién, quien no comentaba nada y ese silencio aburría a Serena hasta morir._

_-_**Seguramente sabe cocinar muy bien**_ –el comentario de Lita puso el último ingrediente, a lo cual Serena agrego._

**-Seguramente no, Seiya es tan sencillo que si le preparas una hamburguesa seguramente es feliz**_ –se había hartado de solo escuchar, sabía que a veces juzgaban mal y especialmente a un chico tan sencillo como Seiya._

_-_**Serena **_–Darién le sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura._

**-A que te refieres princesa**_ –Hotaru tenía ya 16 años, aunque de todas era la única que trataba con propiedad a Serena y Darién. _

**-Es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que reunirnos**_ –Haruka hablo, aunque irían al viaje, únicamente porque sabían que era una trampa._

**-Tienes razón Haruka, iremos al templo Hikawa en media hora**_ –Rei dio su opinión._

**-¡Sí!**_ –dijeron todas al unisonó a lo que Seiya observaba a su bombón en brazos de aquel que no podía odiar pues era él se había enamorado de la mujer equivocada._

_La pequeña pelirroja observo a Darién, pero sus ojos la delataban, Hotaru se quedo viendo a la chica de cabello rosa, pero este giro su rostro y codeo a su hermana, para que los dejara de ver._

_Todos quedaron inscritos y con boleto en mano, sabían que era una trampa pero como Sailor tenía que acudir para saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto._

_Después de soportar ver de nuevo a las personas que amaba, y ver que era el inicio del final, aquel final donde las personas que más querían, sufrieron._

_Dejo a las dos personas por las cuales luchaba y prometió encontrarles a la salida del lugar. Camino hasta un rincón solitario del centro comercial, donde se metió y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, esas lágrimas de recuerdo, dolor, amargura y soledad, soledad que hacia sangrar el corazón, una luz brillante resplandeció a su alrededor, en el lugar donde se encontraba acurrucada, la luz la cubrió desvaneciéndose al instante, apareciendo frente a aquella puerta donde hallaba consuelo cuando se sentía mal, pero ahora era un lugar desolado y frio, tan frio que calaba hasta los huesos._

_-_**Sabia que vendrías tarde o temprano**_ –esa voz le estremeció, se desapareció un rato para poder escapar de la tortura de su madre, pero se había encontrado con la persona que menos pensaba._

**-¿quién eres?…-**_la chica se posiciono para el ataca, de las sombras del lugar salió aquel chico de cabellera blanca y ojos naranja tierno –_** ¿qué haces aquí? –**_pregunto con duda, aunque su corazón se aceleró de alegría._

**-creí que jamás vendrías Rini**

**-Eliot, es mejor que te vayas, él no debe de encontrarte**

**-lo sé, pero hace tiempo que no me dejas entrar a tus sueños**

**-si él te encuentra todo iniciara antes de tiempo**

_-_**Estuve escondido en el futuro, el rey regreso, así que ahora todo estará mejor Rini**

**-¿Donde esta Helena? –**_Pregunto Seiya_

**-Creo que fue al sanitario, voy a buscarla –**_dijo la pelirroja._

**-Gracias**_ –la pequeña pelirroja se alejo del grupo, era igual a su padre en el carácter, las scout y Darién se fueron, Seiya y sus hermanos se quedaron esperando a las chicas._

_Pero tenemos doble problema, estamos en un pasado donde aun duermen, pero si el del futuro nos encuentra Eliot, protege… protege ese cristal, espérame aquí, es un lugar seguro, pero recuerda que si P entra te descubrirá, en cuanto tenga oportunidad, vendrás conmigo, está bien_

**Rini… te amo**_ –ella se quedo viéndole, se lanzo a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos_

**Si papá no despierta, james podremos estar juntos**

**Lo hará, el rey es fuerte y poderoso, y nosotros seremos felices**

**También te amo Eliot, si no te permito entrar a mis sueños es porque allí te encontraran más rápido**

**Lo sé pequeña**

**Debo de irme**

**Cuídate **_–sus labios se fundieron en un beso dulce e inocente, ella se alejo de él y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, desvaneciéndose al instante_

**-Por fin te encuentro**_ –la pelirroja la encontró de espalda_

**-Selene –**_Helena giro para verle el rostro_

**-Vamos, ya nos esperan**_ –le llamo su hermana, pero se percato del rostro dolido de su hermana mayor –_**porque estabas llorando**_ –pregunto angustiada, sabía que su hermana era más parecida a su abuela, aquella mujer recia y decidida. Aunque a veces el llorar hacia que se sintiera mejor._

**-De que hablas**_ –Helena se secó las lágrimas_

_-_**Te pareces tanto a mamá**_ –Selene camino rumbo a donde estaban los Kou, había dicho eso, porque su madre si será más sensible, ella expresaba sus sentimientos, y ver a si a su hermana, le hizo recordar a su madre._

**-Vamos, hablaremos luego de tu desaparición **_–indico Helena caminando tras de Selene, Selene solo sonrió._

**-Eh**_ –agrego, no se había percatado que le faltaba un regaño_

**-Si Selene, no debes hacer eso, además ahora tengo un grave problema**_ –Helena se refería a que ahora no podría quedarse con los hermanos Kou, ya que Selene había aparecido._

**-Perdona**

**-Vamos**_ –las chicas caminaron rumbo a donde se encontraban los hermanos Kou, pero había mucha gente que gritaba por todo lados, Helena sintió una mano tomarla del brazo, cosa que la asusto, pero era un chico con lentes y gorra, sonrió al verle_

**-¿Seiya eres tú? –**_pregunto _

**-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, las fans nos reconocieron y si no salimos ahora, podrían matarnos de abrazos, Seiya sonrió, la pelirosa, amaba verlo sonreír –**_así que asintió y salió junto a él._


	13. Chapter 12

_CAPITULO 12_

_De vuelta al apartamento de los hermanos Kou_

**-Seiya…**_ –la chica de cabellera rosa bajo su mirada –_**pensé que mi hermana no viviría conmigo… por eso ofrecí cuidar a la pequeña Ity**_ –la joven sintió tristeza, su pequeña hermana pelirroja había escapado esta mañana, aunque preocupada sabia que la pelirroja estaría bien, pero ahora que estaban de nuevo juntas no podía dejarla._

**-¿A qué te refieres Helena? –**_Seiya pregunto con angustia –_**te necesito **_–término diciendo posando sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, un calor invadió su cuerpo._

**-Lo sé, trabajare para ti, pero no podre vivir con ustedes**_ –había tomado una nueva decisión, trabajaría con él, pero luego partiría a su apartamento junto a su hermana._

**-De eso no hay problema**_ –Seiya subió sus hombros –_**tú y tu hermana pueden quedarse con nosotros**_ –Seiya sonrió, los ojos de la pequeña pelirroja brillaron de la emoción, Helena sonrió amablemente._

**-Es en serio, escuchaste hermanita**_ –la pelirroja sonrió y acentuó con la cabeza, giro y observo a través del vidrio del automóvil, la lluvia caí tenuemente, las gotas de agua se resbalaban por el vidrio._

**-Seiya…crees que tus hermanos estén de acuerdo**_ –no querían ocasionar problemas, además para Seiya sus hermanos eran muy importantes._

**-De mis hermanos…**_–Seiya sonrió –_**no te preocupes, ellos estarán igualmente felices**

**-no te preocupes Seiya, nosotros no vamos aquí –**_dijo Taiky_

**-Eh, ¿Qué?… ¿son tus hermanos?**_ –la pelirroja se sorprendió al saber que los tres eran hermanos._

_-_**Si, Taiky es el alto y Yaten es el bajo**_ –explico Seiya con ademanes._

**-¡Que dices Seiya yo no soy bajo!**_ –grito Yaten desde el asiento del copiloto. Lo cual causo la risa de todos._

**-Bien llegamos preciosas, es mejor que bajen rápido, la lluvia pronto será más fuerte**_ –amablemente Taiky abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil para que las jovencitas bajaran._

_Seiya bajo con Ity en sus brazos, cubriéndola de la lluvia, Yaten tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y la llevo dentro, Helena corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta principal del edificio, el último en llegar fue Taiky. Cuando estaban por entrar al apartamento el celular de Seiya sonó, era un mensaje de texto._

_**Hola, soy Serena, quiero verte en **_

_**el parque # 10 dentro de una hora**_

_Seiya vio su reloj, marcaba las 6 de la tarde lo que se suponía que a las 7 se vería con su bombón. "como consiguió mi numero" –pensó _

**-¿Estás bien Seiya?**_ –pregunto su hermano Yaten, ya que Seiya se quedo parada sin emitir ningún sonido._

**-Si…**_ –dijo y regreso su celular a su bolsillo._

**-Sentimos no haberte comunicado esto antes Serena pero no queríamos preocuparte y pensamos que no era nada grave**_ –Haruka se disculpo._

_-_**No te disculpes Haruka, estoy bien**_ –Darién y todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa._

**-¿Princesa que te pasa?, no ciento que seas la misma**_ –Darién abrazo a Serena plantándole un beso en la frente._

**-Darién, no digas eso, sigo siendo la misma**_ –la mirada de Serena había cambiado desde hace mucho, quizá Darién apenas se daba cuenta del cambio debido a que sentía que su rival estaba cerca._

**-Está bien Serena, hablemos sobre lo que está sucediendo**_ –Darién se sentó junto a Serena._

**-Bien, hay visitantes en nuestro planeta que buscan algo más que amistad**_ –Haruka hablo segura de lo que decía._

**-¿A qué te refieres?**_ –indago Mina _

_-_**Sentimos la presencia de dos chicas**_ –todas las miradas de la habitación se posaron en Michiru._

**-Queríamos saber quiénes eran antes de comunicártelo princesa, pero parece que tienen poderes**_ –Serena volteo a ver a Haruka espantada._

**-Si Serena**_ –Haruka no mintió_

**-El problema es que esas chicas son las chicas que se encuentran con los hermanos Kou**_ –Sepsuna hablo_

**-Esos chicos no me dan buena espina, sentí su presencia el día que regresaron, y si esas chicas son malignas entonces ellos deberán de irse del planeta**_ –Darién se puso de pie, las miradas se posaron en la expresión de Serena._

**-Que les pasa, esto no se debe a ellos, ellos no vinieron a hacernos daño, además que han averiguado de ellas, hay pruebas a caso**_ –Serena se puso de pie, las inners la comprendía pero las Outher la veían sin expresión alguna._

**-Princesa ¿por qué defiendes a esas personas?, ellos no pertenecen a nuestro planeta **_–Darién la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, Mina y Rei se pusieron de pie, Haruka hizo lo mismo, pero no por el mismo motivo de Mina y Rei._

_-_**Porque se…**_ –dijo Serena tristemente –_**que ellos no nos harían daño, Darién**_ –Serena lo vio tímidamente, pero no bajo su mirada._

**-Serena debemos de sacarlos del planeta y solo el rey de este puede hacerlo**_ –Haruka había dicho algo errado y eso molesto mas a Serena._

**-Haruka, Michiru, Sepsuna y Hotaru denme una explicación, sobre lo que ellos dicen de ustedes**_ –Serena se soltó del agarre de Darién y se dirigió hacia las Outher._

**-¿Serena que te pasa?, dudas de tus guardianas y no de unos desconocidos**_ –pero las Outher no respondieron, quien hablo fue Darién._

**-Darién por favor, disculpa a Serena ella quizá este muy estresada**_ –Rei quiso alejar a Serena de ese tornado al cual se dirigía._

**-No Rei, esto está mal**_ –las lágrimas de Serena amenazaban en salir._

**-Serena es mejor que hablemos mañana**_ –dijo Darién dirigiéndose a la salida_

**-Darién solo quiero tener todo claro, no podemos acusar…–**_pero Serena no puedo terminar de explicar._

**-Dile a tu amigo que debe de irse**_ –Darién no giro para verla_

**-Darién no puedes actuar así**_ –Serena sintió que todo el mundo venia sobre ella._

**-Darién disculpa a Serena ella no sabe lo que****habla**_ –Mina intento bajar el enojo del príncipe._

**-Si su majestad, sabe que la princesa esta bajo mucha prisión**_ –Sepsuna sabía que esto estaba de mal en peor._

**-Ya cállense no me pasa nada, saben que no juzgo así a las personas, no soy como ustedes, no todos son iguales**_ –las lagrimas de Serena salieron de sus orbes celestes, su respiración era agitada, había dicho cosas sin sentido para las demás, pero con mucho sentido para ella._

**-¡Ya te lo dije!**_ –grito Darién dejando a todas en silencio_

**-Darién**_ –se sorprendió Serena al escuchar a Darién levantándole la voz, todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio observando cómo Darién abría la puerta sin voltear a ver, todas se quedaron inmóviles hasta que la puerta se cerró tras la sombra de su futuro rey._

**-¿Serena te encuentras bien?**_ – Mina se acerco a su princesa, posando su mano sobre el hombro._

**-Nos vemos maña**_ –dijo Serena y camino hasta la puerta._

_**-¡Serena espera**__! –grito Rei, pero Serena abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volteo _

–**Mañana, hablaremos mañana**_ –les regalo una sonrisa y la puerta se cerro tras ella, las chicas se quedaron allí, paradas sintiéndose mal por su princesa, su deber era protegerla de quien fuera pero su sueño de formar el reinado las estaba segando de su objetivo._

**-La hora esta cerca**_ –una voz grave hablaba entre las sombras._

**-Si me doy cuenta, regresamos justamente en la época de nuestro amo**_ –la segunda voz era más aguda._

_-_**Cuando despierte nadie quedara con vida **_–la tercer voz era distinta a las otras dos._

_En las tinieblas algo está haciéndose cada vez más fuerte._

**-Cuídala mucho Helena**_ –Seiya entrego en los bazos de Helena a la pequeña Ity._

**-Está bien Seiya**_ –Helena tomo a la pequeña Ity y se dirigió al cuarto_

**-¿A dónde te diriges Seiya?**_ –Taiky su hermano mayor pregunto_

**-Ya regresare, las chicas cuidaran de Ity pero aun así también quiero que ustedes cuiden de ellas**_ –Seiya abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir Yaten hablo._

**-No olvides a que vinimos**

**-No lo hare Yaten**_ –la puerta se cero tras él._

_Seiya se dirige a su encuentro con el amor de su vida, caminando sobre la acera, la lluvia a cesado, pero la luna y las estrellas están ocultas sobre las nubes que aun rondan el cielo, Seiya lleva su mirada sobre el suelo y sin darse cuenta topa con una chica que se dirige hacia él a toda velocidad. La chica topa con el cuerpo bien formado de Seiya._

**-¡Cuidado!**_ –grito la chica haciendo que Seiya caerá al suelo ella quedara encima del._

**-¿Que pasa?**_ –grito Seiya con la chica sobre de él._

**-¿Seiya?**

**-¿Mina?**

**-¿Que pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-No Seiya, alguien me sigue**_ –cuando Mina termino de decir eso una gran luz blanca se acercaba a ellos rápidamente._

**-Transfórmate Mina**_ –sugirió Seiya_

**-No puedo, no pude transformarme** –indico Mina

**-¿Que dices?**_ –en ese momento la luz estaba por impactar el cuerpo de Mina, Seiya la tomo por la cintura y una luz dorada los cubrió, Mina sintió una paz que le rodeaba, se sentía mas poderosa ahora. Lo que les había atacado ya no estaba, no le había hecho daño, y al parecer no quería hacerlo pues después de ese ataque no hubo otro._

_La luz dorada se desvaneció, Seiya estaba aun sobre el suelo y con sus manos tomando la cintura de Mina. Mina se dio cuenta de la marca en la frente de Seiya, ese sol dorado que poco a poco se desvanecía._

**-¿Te encuentras bien?**_ –pregunto Seiya_

**-Si Seiya, ¿qué ha pasado?**_ –pregunto Mina pero antes de que Seiya pudiera contestar Yaten y Taiky corrían hacia donde se encontraban, Yaten quedo paralizado al ver a Mina sobre las caderas de su hermano._

**-¿Seiya te encuentras bien?**_ –grito Taiky que corría hacia donde ellos estaban_

_Mina y Seiya vieron venir a Taiky lo cual hizo que sus rostros se ruborizaran._

**-Si hermano estoy bien**_ –dijo Seiya quitando a Mina de encima._

**-¿Que ha pasado? **_–pregunto un Yaten _

**-Fue un accidente**_ –dijo Mina ya de pie._

**-¿Dónde está la maligna que nos ataco, la pudiste ver?**_ –pregunto Seiya mientras se acercaba a Mina._

**-No, no pude verla, pero cuando quise transformarme no pude, tengo que hablar con las chicas nos vemos este fin de semana, ¿irán verdad?**_ –Mina tenía que decirle a las chicas que algo había impedido que se transformara_

**-No, no hemos venido a divertirnos**_ –dijo Yaten más serio de lo normal_

**-No lo creo Mina, tenemos asuntos que resolver**_ –explico Seiya_

**-Bien, entonces, Seiya puedo visitarte mañana**_ –Mina tenía dudas en su cabeza, que fue eso que había sucedido, ese poder que la había envuelto no era normal._

**-¿Por qué a Seiya?**_ –Yaten no pudo evitar preguntar_

**-¡Eh!**_ –todos se quedaron sorprendido por la pregunta de Yaten._

_-_**Está bien, te esperamos por Seiya**_ –Yaten no hablaba con cordura._

**-¡Eh!**_ –Mina se sorprendió por la poca cordura de Yaten._

**-Yaten**_ –Taiky codeo a su hermano_

**-Mejor me voy**_ –Yaten poso sus manos sobre su cabeza y camino hacia su departamento._

**-Adiós**_ –para Mina no paso desapercibido los celos de Yaten._

**-Te acompañare a tu casa, está bien**_ –Taiky ofreció a acompañar a Mina a su casa._

**-Gracias Taiky, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas**_ –Mina fue modesta aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado que su acompañante fuera Yaten_

**-Problemas no te preocupes**_ –Taiky sonrió_

**-Gracias**_ –Mina sonrió_

**-Es mejor Mina**_ –Seiya que hasta el momento no había pronunciado mayor palabra, se percato que la energía que los había atacado no era maligna_

**-Gracias, nos vemos mañana**_ –Mina camino junto a Taiky_

**-Adiós**_ –Seiya siguió su camino._

**-¿Por qué regresaron Taiky?**_ –Mina pregunto directamente_

**-Es una larga historia**_ –Taiky no diría nada, era muy reservado_

**-Oye, Yaten tiene novia**_ –Mina se sonrojo al a hacer esa pregunta, Taiky la vio de reojo_

**-No lo sé, ya sabes la vida de una estrella… aunque su corazón tiene dueña**_ –esas palabras dolieron, Yaten había encontrado el amor y ella siempre imagino que un día llegaría a aquel planeta de las flores a buscarlo._

**-Ya veo**_ –habían llegado a la casa de Mina, quien subió las gradas presurosamente –_**gracias por traerme Taiky**_._

**-No hay de que Mina, nos vemos luego**_ –quizá un juego, un aviso o una advertencia, que fue o que hizo Taiky al decirle eso a Mina _

**-¿Porque los atacaste?**_ –Unos ojos violetas vieron retadoramente a los ojos rojizos que giraron a verla _**– ¿es acaso que no hablas?, **_-pregunto al ver que la chica de ojos rojizos no emitía palabra alguna después de unos segundos _**-aunque me di cuenta que no querías herirlo, ¿pero, porque lo hiciste, es a caso que quieres que alguien más despierte? **–la chica de ojos violeta y la de ojos rojizos se mantenían en la oscuridad, solo sus hermosos ojos brillaban en ese lugar

**-Lo sabrás a su tiempo **–la dueña de los ojos rojizos giro su mirada

**-¿Quién eres en realidad?**_ –los ojos violetas retaban con la mirada a esos hermosos ojos rojizos_

**-No es momento de que lo sepas**_ –cerro los ojos rojizos se sorprendieron al ver que la chica, dueña de los ojos violetas se transformó en Sailor, mas no que fuera una Sailor._

**-Se que no te sorprendes por mi trasformación, te sorprende que quiera pelear contra ti **–Sailor Satur había aparecido, ahora la luz oscuridad dejaba ver mejor.

**-¿Quién crees que soy?, no te conozco y lo que hice tiene un propósito, deja de seguirme **–indico la chica de ojos rojizos

**-¿Por qué no confías en nosotras, es a caso que crees lo que él dice? **–_confiar en las Sailor ahora no era prudente, quizá si en su amiga, pero no sabía eso aun_

**-¿A quién te refieres? **_–pregunto en realidad sería difícil sacar información de eso hermosos ojos rojizos._

**-A Seiya, nosotros no atacamos su planeta **_–comprendía lo que Sailor Satur decía, pero no era momento en dejar al descubierto lo que tenía por decir, debía pensar su estrategia, no era la hora aun. Ya había revelado mucha información con las imágenes que había transmitido._

**-No sé de lo que hablas, es mejor que me vaya**_ –la dueña de los ojos rojizos salió de la oscuridad, su cabello rosa brillo con la luz de la luna, pero la Sailor de la oscuridad se poso frente a ella, Helena afrento a Sailor Satur con la mirada_

**-¿Quién eres, que quieres, representas un peligro para él, es tu futuro el que está en peligro?**_ –la pelirosa sabía que si era su futuro el que estaba en peligro, pero no por lo que Sailor Saturno creía, además lo que le había dejado ver la ultima vez, para Satur ahora solo parecían sensaciones de un mundo desconocido, aunque esas imágenes que habían metido en su cabeza la hacía desesperarse._

**-Futuro, no se de lo que hablas, y no temas por Seiya, mi misión es protegerlo**_ –la pelirosa intento moverse de nuevo, pero el báculo de la Sailor la detuvo, así que la vio fijamente, la Sailor intento reconocer esa mirada, de nuevo esa sensación de conocerse, vio dos imágenes similares, pero la que se contrasto tenía dos hermosos chongos en forma de pico, se alejo lentamente del lugar, confiaba en la chica pelirosa, el poder que había utilizado no era negativo. Además, era una Sailor._

**-¿Dónde estabas Hotaru?**_ –pregunto Setsuna_

**-Lo siento, me sentí mal y salí a tomar aire**_ –mintió, quería saber el porqué las chicas les temían._

_-¿_**Pero ya te sientes mejor?**_ –pregunto nuevamente preocupada Setsuna_

**-Si mamá Sepsuna, me iré a mi recamara –**_indico la joven Hotaru, Hotaru se tendió en su cama, la chica Helena no había dicho nada, pero con la mirada pudo hacer que Hotaru confiara en ella __**-¿Quién**_** eres? –**susurro Hotaru y cerro sus hermosos ojos violeta, Helena se parecía a su amiga, y la Sailor que vio esa noche era su amiga, de eso no había duda.

**-¿Qué hiciste?**_ –la pelirroja pegunto a su hermana_

**-A que te refieres**_ –contesto esta_

**-Sentí tu poder, es a caso que lo usaste en contra del****enemigo **_–Helena se paralizo, su hermana tenía muchas habilidades, tal como su padre._

_-_**Es mejor que te duermas**_ –le indico esta arropando a la mas pequeña_

**-¿Rini porque no confías en mi?**_ –pregunto dudosa la pelirroja_

**-Confiar Selene, ¿cómo?, la confianza se gana, mamá nos lo enseño, ella y las chicas confían la una de la otra, pero no puedo confiar en ti**_ –Helena estaba molesta, Yaten entro a la habitación_

**-¿Todo está bien?**_ –pregunto serio_

**-Si**_ –respondió len-len con pesar_

**-Disculpa si te moleste Yaten**_ –dijo Helena_

**-No te preocupes, ¿ya se durmió mi pequeña sobrina?**_ –pregunto por ultimo Yaten_

**-¿Tu sobrina, en serio eres hermanos de Seiya?**_ –pregunto Len-Len curiosamente_

**-Eh, es a caso que no nos parecemos, bueno claro yo soy más guapo**_ –dijo Yaten alardeando mientras su hermano no estaba._

**-No es eso, es que… no me hagas caso**_ –dijo len-len y sonrieron ante la broma de Yaten_

**-Está bien, duérmanse, mañana saldremos a la disquera**_ –indico Yaten_

**-Está bien**_ –Helena sonrió y vio por última vez a su hermana._


	14. Chapter 13

_CAPITULO 13_

_La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio, las estrellas brillaban tenuemente las nubes de lluvia poco a poco despejaban el hermosos cielo dejando brillar cada vez más a la luna, una joven de cabellos largos y dorados admiraba tal acto desde el borde de aquel puente donde tantas veces había llorado, poso la vista en el reloj de su muñeca._

**-Son las 7:30, Seiya seguramente no vendrá, no sé qué me pasa, pienso en él desde que se fue, me siento sola, quizá hubiera sido mejor jamás haberte conocido Seiya Kou **_–Serena hablaba para sí sola, observando la luna que poco a poco hacia su aparición en el cielo al ver que las nubes se dispersaban poco a poco._

**-Un "yen" por tu pensamiento**_ –lentamente tras de ella apareció aquella estrella fugaz en la que pensaba._

**-¡Seiya, me espantaste!**_ –Serena dio un pequeño brinco ante tal sorpresa._

**-Lo siento, ¿qué piensas bombón?**_ –Seiya se acerco un poco más a ella_

_-_**Eh nada, nada importante**_ –dijo Serena meciendo sus manos en el aire_

_-¿_**Piensa en tu boda a caso?**_ –Seiya la vio con melancolía_

_-_**No, no, no, creí que no vendrías**_ –dijo Serena apenada_

_-_**Así que era eso, eso te tenía triste ¿verdad?**_ –Seiya era todo un galán, sus bromas siempre salían a relucir_

**-¿Que dices Seiya?**_ –Serena no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, su futuro esposo nunca insistía en saber lo que en realidad le pasaba._

**-¿Que pasa bombón, ha pasado algo malo?**_ –pregunto nuevamente, quería saber que atormentaba a tan hermoso corazón_

_-_**Eh, Seiya, perdona**_ –dijo Serena bajando su mirada_

**-Perdonarte, ¿eso porque bombón? ¿Qué tan mala puede ser una chica como tú?**_ –Seiya tomo su mentón e hizo que le viera_

**-Necesitaba hablar contigo debido a tu estancia en la tierra**_ –Seiya se paralizo, quizá su bombón pensaba igual que el tonto de Darién_

**-ah, era eso, ¿qué te preocupa bombón?, que quiera conquistar tu planeta**_ –Seiya se alejo de ella y poso sus brazos en al borde de aquel puente donde se encontraban_

**-No Seiya, sé que no eres de ese tipo de personas, además amo a este planeta, pero poco a poco me doy cuenta que no pertenezco a este lugar, también me preocupa que no puedas estar mucho tiempo en la tierra**_ –Serena se acerco a Seiya y poso su suave mano sobre el hombro de este_

**-A que te refieres bombón, acaso me extrañabas**_ –Seiya se giro y se aproximo sensualmente cada vez más hacia Serena._

**-Me refiero…-**_intento decir Serena, pero una voz tras ella corto sus palabras y el acto de Seiya_

**-¿Cabeza de bombón que haces aquí, creí que estarías en tu casa?**_ –la voz de Haruka les saco de sus pensamientos_

**-¿Eh, Haruka, Michiru que hacen aquí?**_ –Serena se sonrojó, ¿las chicas le habían seguir a caso?_

**-Paseábamos Serena, ¿pero tú qué haces aquí?**_ –pregunto Michiru molesta dirigiéndose a Seiya, Seiya bufo y se recostó seximente en el borde del puente._

**-Encontré a Serena rumbo a su casa y le invite a pasear también, que a caso ella no puede**_ –Seiya había hablado, eso molesto a Haruka_

**-Tú cállate, además para contestar tú pregunta, claro que puede…pero con su "FUTURO ESPOSO"**_ –Haruka estaba furiosa, se aproximo a Seiya haciendo énfasis en las palabras que sabía que a él le dolían._

**-Haruka actualízate, ella puede pasar con quien se le dé la gana**_ –dijo Seiya riendo_

**-Transfórmate Kou**_ –reto Haruka_

**-¡Haruka por favor, no hagas de esto una pelea!**_ –grito serena_

**-¡Vete a casa, luego hablaremos!**_ –Haruka en verdad estaba molesta_

**-No quiero pelear contigo, además iré a dejar a bombón a su casa**_ –cuando Seiya termino de decir las últimas palabras Haruka ya estaba transformada._

**-Tierra ti…-**_grito Haruka, pero una sombra los ataco en ese instante, antes de que Serena fuera golpeada con la sombra Seiya se interpuso en el camino y la sombra le golpeo con tanta fuerza que fueron lanzados a metros de distancia, Sailor Neptuno y Urano ya estaban transformadas y listas para luchar, aunque estaban lastimadas por el primer ataque que habían recibido._

**-¿Chicas sientes esa energía?**_ –indico Rei_

**-¡Si!**_ –respondió Mina_

**-¿Amy sabes donde es?**_ –pregunto Lita_

_**-En este momento estoy buscando su ubicación**__ –dijo Amy con la computadora en la mano_

**-Vamos Amy no tenemos mucho tiempo**_ –exclamo Mina nervioso_

**-Ya, ¡proviene del parque número 10!**_ –grito Amy_

**-Bien, vamos**_ –dijeron y se transformaron_

**-¡Hotaru!**

**-¡Si mamá Sepsuna, viene del parque numero 10!**

**-¡Vamos, transfórmate!**

**-¡Sí! **

**-¿Hermana lo sientes?**

**-Sí, es cerca de aquí, parece ser en dirección hacia donde Seiya fue.**

**-¡Debes de ir!**

**-Ni se te ocurra, quedémonos aquí, ellas sabrán que hacer**

**-Pero…**

**-¡No!**

**-¿Crees que debemos de ir?**

**-No tenemos poderes**

**-Pero, quizá podamos ayudar en algo**

**-Sin poderes no podrás hacer nada**

**-Tierra tiembla**

**-Maremoto de Neptuno**_ –las dos Sailor exteriores luchaban contra el enemigo, pero este enemigo era diferente, se alimentaba de los poderes de las chicas y cada vez se hacía más fuerte._

**-¿Seiya te encuentras bien?**_ –Seiya tenía una herida menor en la frente pero aun así la sangre que le había brotado alerto a Serena._

**-Si bombón ¿y tú?**_ –pregunte Seiya preocupado por Serena, tomándola de los hombros_

**-Estoy bien Seiya, gracias por salvarme la vida**_ –dijo Serena, Seiya siempre sacrificaba su vida aunque no tuviera poderes o una historia legendaria._

**-Vete bombón, corre, las chicas no podrán vencerlo**_ –indico Seiya al ver que el enemigo se hacía más poderoso con cada ataque._

**-No te dejare, además yo soy Sailor moon**

**-Rapsodia acuática de mercurio**

**-Cadenas de amor de Venus**

**-Hojas de roble de Júpiter**

**-Grito mortal**

_Los ataques de las chicas no funcionaron, la sombra cada vez se hacía más fuerte y grande._

**-Campo de energía**

_Unas rosan atravesaron la sombra sin poder herirla._

_Seiya estaba herido, Serena estaba junto a él tratando de cuidarla, la sombra ataco con los mismos poderes que las chicas le habían lanzado, todas cayeron al suelo, en ese momento llego por ultimo Sailor mars_

**-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!**_ –aunque el efecto no fue mayor, la sombra se estremeció con el fuego, retrocedió y su tamaño disminuyo. Todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que la sombra era vulnerable al fuego pero no como para vencerla._

**-¡Rei ataca de nuevo!**_ –grito Amy pero antes de que Rei pudiera invocar de nuevo su poder la sombra la envolvió._

**-¡Reiiii!**_ –grito Serena desesperada por su amiga, los ataques se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la sombra pero nada pasaba, era todo lo contrario ellas le entregaban la energía y Rei a un estaba envuelta bajo aquella sombra._

_La sombra ataca de nuevo y todos quedaron heridos en el suelo, la sombra se dirigía hacia donde Serena se encontraba, Seiya se puso de pie y cuando el ataque iba directo hacia él, Taiky se interpuso ante él, Taiky recibió el ataca, pero su ropa cambio de forma, se parecía mucho a la de… Toxido mask solo que esta era de color morado obscuro. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo vestido de esa forma._

**-¡Espinas ardientes ataquen!**_ –grito Taiky haciendo que la sombra se dispersara por un momento y Rei caerá al suelo, el ataque era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar con la sombra._

_Rei intento atacar de nuevo pero la sombra sabía que no debía soltarla así que se apodero nuevamente de ella._

_-_**Noooooooooo!-**_grito Rei pero ninguna pudo hacer nada por ella._

_La sombra ataco de nuevo esta vez también ataco a Taiky haciéndolo volar metros lejos del lugar al igual que las demás. Pero el objetivo de la sombra era llevarse a Serena y cuando esta estaba desmayada la tomo del cabello, Seiya se puso de pie y corrió a tomar a Serena de las manos._

**-¡Bombón!**_ –grito con desesperación, haciendo que un sol saliera de su frente y brillara con gran intensidad que la sombra desaprecio de inmediato al igual que el poder de Seiya. Todas las que pudieron ver el gran poder de Seiya se quedaron sorprendidas, pero había algo más que despertó en ese momento._

**-¡Quítale las manos de encima!**_ –Darién zafo a Serena de las manos de Seiya_

**-Darién, yo solo quería que no se lastimara**

**-Tienen 3 días para irse del planeta**

**-Sé que tú eres el guardián, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir**

**-Es mi planeta, yo lo protejo**

**-No lo dudo, pero frente a mi mataron un niño, quiero sabe que es lo que pasa y porque está pasando esto**

**-Tienes tres días Kou y si no… yo te expulsare de este lugar**

_Las chicas observaban como el semblante de Darién había cambiado, Seiya no se daría por vencido, pero no quería desatar una guerra entre su planeta y la tierra. Solo pudo ver como Darién llevaba entre sus brazos al amor de su vida._

**-¿Has escuchado Kou?**_ –dijo Darién tomando por el brazo a Seiya, para este entonces era Sailor Urano la que sostenía el cuerpo frágil de Serena_

**-¡Tú déjalo en paz!**_ –Taiky se interpuso entre Seiya y Darién, aunque Seiya ya había alcanzando al estatura de Darién, sus hermanos aun lo protegían como su hermano menor._

**-¿Tú qué quieres? –**pregunto furioso Darién

**-Chicos por favor, no es momento para pelear, deberíamos de unir nuestros poderes**_ –grito Sailor mars, sabía que Seiya era poderoso._

**-¿Quiénes son, por que no son las Sailor Star?**_ –pregunto Neptuno_

**-Hemos venido a su planeta a encontrar respuestas, pero creo que están igual que nosotros**_ –indico Seiya_

**-¿A que te refieres?**_ –indico Darién _

**-Seiya cuenta con nosotros, como líder de las Sailor inners te apoyaremos**_ –Sailor Venus se poso frente a él, dándole su mano_

**-Sailor Venus, nosotros servimos a Serena y a Darién no a los extranjeros**_ –grito Sailor Plut_

**-Sepsuna, yo sirvo a Serena ella es mi princesa pero Darién será mi rey hasta que se case con ella**_ –exclamo Sailor mercurio, pero al terminar de decir eso, Sailor Neptuno le planto una tremenda bofetada._

**-Cállate, debes de respetar a tu futuro Rey**

**-¡No la toques! **_–exclamo Taiky tomando entre sus brazos a Sailor mercurio e interponiéndose entre ellas._

**-¿Quieres pelear?**_ –pregunto Darién furiosos, su vestimenta era idénticas, lo único diferente era el color._

**-Me encantaría**

**-¡No, tengo que decirles algo!**_ –grito la más joven de las Sailor scout_

**-¿Hotaru que te pasa?**_ –pregunto preocupada Sailor Urano, Pero en ese momento Hotaru cayó al suelo, su cuerpo se elevo a centímetros del suelo, un color violeta le rodeaba. Darién tomo entre sus brazos a Serena._

**-¿Hotaru qué te pasa?**_ –grito Sepsuna con desesperación_

**-¡Tranquila Sepsuna!**_ –dijo Haruka mientras tomaba a Sepsuna entre sus brazos_

**-¿¡Que es esto, que han hecho!?**_ –grito Michiru hacia donde se encontraba Seiya y Taiky_

**-¿Qué te pasa?, no hemos hecho nada, no sé lo que está pasando –**_indico Seiya molesto de tanta acusación_

**-¿Que son ustedes?, desde que regresaron la maldad regreso, es a caso que quieren conquistar el planeta –**_pregunto Sailor plut_

**-Creo que debemos irnos**_ –pero antes de que se fueran Hotaru cayó al piso._

**-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!**_ –grito con todas su fuerzas y temerosa_

**-¿Hotaru estás bien?**_ –pregunto Mina corriendo junto a la pequeña, pero una energía no le dejo acercarse. _

_-_**La muerte está cerca, ayúdala Seiya**_ –dijo Hotaru dirigiéndose con su mirada blanca hacia donde se encontraba Seiya_

**-¿A qué te refieres pequeña?**_ –pregunto Seiya pero los ojos de Hotaru habían regresado a la normalidad._

**-¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?, ¿me hablas a mi?**_ –todas quedaron sorprendidas esta vez todo les parecía extraño, no comprendían nada y además habían cosas ocultos que nadie recordaba._

**-Taiky como te transformaste**_ –después de lo de Hotaru se habían separado, Serena no despertó en todo ese momento, Seiya y Taiky caminaron rumbo a su apartamento._

**-No lo sé Seiya, sentí la necesidad de protegerte, y me transforme**_ –indico Taiky_

**-Porque tu traje es idéntico al del novio de bombón**_ –las preguntas eran muchas, pero las respuestas escasas._

**-No lo sé, pero hay algo en él que no me gusta –**_indico Taiky, cosa que hizo se Seiya lo viera misteriosamente. Entraron al apartamento encontrándose a un hermano estérico._

**-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!, ¡las chicas no pueden dormir!, ¡además mañana tendremos que ir a buscar un trabajo! ¡y ustedes están desvelándose!**_ –indico Yaten esperándolos sentado en el sillón_

**-Mama Yaten, no sabíamos que teníamos que regresar temprano**

**-¡Cállate Seiya!, las chicas no pueden dormir, la linda Ity no deja de llorar y no sabemos porque**

**-¿Pero está bien?**_ –pregunto Seiya preocupado_

**-Eso creo**_ –indico Yaten ya más tranquilo Seiya entro a la habitación de las chicas, las tres estaban allí, Ity había dejado de llorar y casi estaba por dormirse._

_-_**Todo está bien Helena**_ –pregunto mientras levantaba a la pequeña en su brazos._

**-Si Seiya, es solo que estaba inquieta pero ya se tranquilizo**_ –índico Helena levantándose de la cama, Seiya la poso de nuevo en la cama y beso su frente, Seiya y sus hermanos caminaron hacia la salida._

**-¿Me das uno a mí?**_ –la pequeña voz de Len-len se escucho_

**-Hermanita, que…-**_ Helena estaba por reprenderla, pero Seiya sonrió y regreso_

_-_**Claro, pasa feliz noche**_ –indico y beso la frente de la chica con mucho cariño –_** ¿Tú también quieres uno**_**?- **__giro a ver a Helena, esta se sonrojo, estuvo por decir que sí, pero que podían pensar, así que movió su cabeza en negación y sonrió, Seiya sonrió igual y junto a sus hermanos terminaron de salir, después de apagar la luz del cuarto_

**-No te has preguntado de donde vienen esta niñas, es extraño, Ity aparece en nuestro planeta, pero no es su hogar, venimos a la tierra y tampoco es su hogar, Helena y Len-len, no tiene familia y viven con nosotros, cuidando a Ity como si fueran familia**_ –indico Taiky_

**-¿Que te refieres?**_ –pregunto Seiya _

**-No lo sé, creo hay mas oculto **_–Yaten observo a sus hermanos, lo había pensado, pero habían muchos cabos suelto como para saber de que se trataba_

**-Ahora se porque mamá se enamora de papá**_ –Len-len tenía su cabeza sobre los brazos viendo perdidamente hacia el techos_

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_ –pregunto la mayor de la habitación_

**-No crees que Seiya es apuesto, sus ojos son tan dulces**_ –pregunte la mediana del lugar_

**-Si es verdad –**_indico melancólicamente la mayor_

_**-Mañana iremos a la disquera, quiero oírlo cantar como en la televisión**__ –la pelirroja giro emocionada._

**-Ha de ser hermoso verlo**_ –sonrió la pelirosa_

**-Sí, mañana será un espectacular día**_ –esta vez la pelirroja rio para dormir _

**-Es raro, no me gusta nada lo que está pasando**_ –indico Haruka_

**-Es verdad Haruka, pero me preocupa, creo Hotaru está conectada a él –**_indico Michiru. _

**-Hay algo dentro de ella**_ –indico Sepsuna _

**-Te refieres a lo que dice y no recuerda, Sepsuna**_ –pegunto misteriosamente Michiru _

**-Sí, Michiru**_ –hablo Sepsuna _

**-Quizá, no se de preocuparnos –**_indico poniéndose de pie Haruka _

**-Eso creo**_ –dijo Michiru abrazándose a su amada, pero se sorprendieron cuando Setsuna se transformo_

**-¿A dónde vas Sepsuna, porque te transformas?**_ –preguntaron preocupadas_

**-Ya regreso**_ –indico solamente_


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

En un lugar oscuro, lleno de energía maligna, sin sentimiento alguno, cuerpos moviéndose sin voluntad, platicaban las malignas.

**-El está a punto de despertar y no podemos vencer a las Sailor, casi siempre están juntas**

**-Pero según la maligna Rifa, dice que ya tiene el viaje listo, allí llevara a las Sailor y las mataremos y el no estará.**

**-No teman cada vez me hago más fuerte, el ataque del rey me dejo lastimado, pero, ella cada vez se aleja más de él, y él lo presiente, así que cuando me recupere, aparecer frente a ellas** –la voz masculina del hombre hacía sentir escalofríos y pavoroso hasta el más valiente.

La Sailor del tiempo apareció al frente de aquellas grandes puertas selladas, poso su mano sobre ellas –**Reina Serenity, ¿qué sucede, he sido la guardiana por muchos siglo, que pasa ahora? –**la Sailor del tiempo sintió una energía, se dio cuenta que no era maligna pero está escondida en la profunda oscuridad del lugar – ¡**muéstrate! –**grito apuntando con el báculo en la dirección correcta – ¡**grito mortal!** –lanzo el ataque, pero antes de impactar la presencia desapareció, la Sailor del tiempo frunció el ceño – ¿**que fue eso? –**se pregunto al Sailor del tiempo, retrocediendo.

Serena despertó en una habitación conocida, poso su manos en la cabeza que le dolía arto, se sentía extraña, no recordaba mucho sobre lo de anoche, pero por su mente paso el rostro de Seiya en y la herida de su frente, se sentó sobre la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de su prometido.

**-Me duele la cabeza, ¿dónde estará Darién?** –pregunto al sentarse en la cama sobre el buró vio una nota en la que decía: _"princesa tuve que ir a trabajar, cuídate nos vemos en la noche__**".**_** – ¿En la noche?, no lo creo, ¿qué paso anoche?** –se preguntaba Serena para sí misma.

En el departamento de los hermanos Kou, Taiky había sido el primero en despertar, aun no comprendía lo que había sucedido anoche, el porqué querer proteger a su hermano le hizo actuar de esa forma, estaba sentado en el sillón meditando, cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó. Camino a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas paradas frente a él.

**-Hola, buen días, como están** –Mina saludo alegremente, regalando una hermosa sonrisa, Amy esta tras de ella tímidamente.

**-Hola, buen día** –pronuncio tímidamente.

**-Hola Amy, ¿qué hacen aquí?** –pregunto Taiky

**-Visitando** –dijo Mina enarcando los ojos

**-¿Como estas?** –pregunto Taiky posando su mano en la mejía de Amy, preocupado por el golpe de Sailor Neptiun

**-Bien gracias** –dijo ella apenada –**Mina y yo decidimos venir para ver cómo estaban** –dijo esta sonrojada.

**-¡mmm que romántico!** –dijo Mina haciendo que Taiky y Amy se sonrojaran y alejaran el uno del otro

**-Pasen adelante, no se queden allí** –dijo Taiky sonrojado, Mina y Amy entraron al apartamento era grande, limpio y ordenado, además su hermosas ventadas que completaban la pared, se veía hermoso.

**-Gracias, les trajimos woffles para desayunar** –dijo Mina emocionada sin una canasta en su mano.

**-Gracias, los chicos no tardan en levantarse, pero les confieso que ya no somos tres** –dijo Taiky caminando con las chicas hacia la cocina para dejar la comida.

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –pregunto Amy, colocando la comida en la cocina, Pero antes de contestar, Yaten apareció tras la puerta y justo detrás de él una pequeña pelirroja adormitada, Yaten se sorprendió al ver a Mina en la cocina con Amy y Taiky.

**-Buen día Yaten** –dijo Amy y se acerco a la pequeña aun adormitada **–buenos días pequeña** –dijo y sonrió

**-Buen día, veo que llegamos en buen momento** –dijo Mina saludando a los presentes.

**-Buen día chicas** –Yaten las vio sorprendo

**-Hola señora** –dijo la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa

**-¡Señora! ¿Qué?, ¡no, no, no yo no soy señora niña!** –pero al parecer eso la pequeña ya lo sabía, aunque conocía también Mina que sabia que eso le molestaría, los presentes se rieron como nunca, la expresión de Mina había sido de lo mejor.

**-Perdóneme, señora** –dijo la pequeña y todos iniciaron a leer nuevamente.

**-Están con él, no debemos preocuparnos**

**-Lo sé, pero debemos buscar a las demás y decirles la verdad**

**-Como confiar en ellas si en un futuro son traidoras**

**-No por su elección**

**-Si él la eligió, es porque su corazón tiene maldad**

**-Te equivocas S…**

**-Ya basta, es mejor buscar al Pegaso, está aquí, debimos evitarlo, pero fallamos, ahora busquémosle**

Mina y Amy prepararon la mesa, todo se veía delicioso, Lita les había ayudado a cocinar, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vieron que Seiya se acercaba al comedor con su hija en sus brazos y la chica de cabello rosado a su lado, imaginaron que ella era la madre de la pequeña, aunque era demasiado joven para él, pero no era para tanto, Darién y Serena se veían igual o quizá hasta peor.

**-Buen día** –saludo Seiya, pero se sorprendió al ver a Mina y Amy –**hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?** –pregunto Seiya extrañado la verlas

**-Les trajimos el desayuno, pero creo que calculamos mal, pero ¿cómo está tu cabeza?** –dijo Mina y le sonrió a la chica de cabello rosa a lo cual la chica respondió la sonrisa.

**-No te preocupes, todo está bien** –dijo Seiya tocándose la herida que tenia cubierta con una pequeña gaza.

**-Ahora ya sabemos que son más de tres** –dijo Amy dirigiéndose a Taiky y termino de servir los woffles.

El desayuno estaba delicioso, los chicos y las pequeñas comían animosamente, Mina y Amy veían a Seiya, habían cambiado bastantes, cada vez más guapos, pero Seiya no sonreí igual que cuando lo conocieron, la chica pelirosa baja su vista y evitaba verlas, pero Amy no podía dejar de verle.

**-Seiya y Serena hubieran hecho una linda pareja** –susurro Mina en el oído de Amy, quizá algunos le escucharon, quizá algunos no quisieron decir más.

**-Cállate Mina** –susurro Amy al lado de Mina.

**-¿Quieren ir al parque?** –pregunto Seiya a las chicas terminando su desayuno.

**-¡Sí!** –indicaron animosamente

Serena corría sin rumbo, había salido del apartamento de Darién, no sabía qué hacer, además sus padres estarían preocupados, aunque no creía que se hubieran dado cuenta, las chicas seguro se encargaron de eso. Iba pensando en eso cuando delante de ella tres figuras se posaron.

**-¿A dónde vas?** –pregunto la señora de los vientos

**-¡Haruka me asustaste!** –Serena se paralizo, no las había visto venir.

**-Perdona gatita, pero es mejor que descanses** –dijo Haruka tomándole de los hombros.

**-¿Descansar, a que te refieres?** –pregunto Serena molesta

**-Aléjate de él, Serena, no repitas lo mismo** –Haruka no perdía el tiempo en decir las cosas.

**-Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, quiero que sepan que las quiero y las respeto, pero esta vez es diferente, me han dado otra oportunidad y esta vez será diferente, mi corazón habla** –Serena había dicho en pocas palabras que no haría algo que su corazón no quisiera

**-No seas tonta, ya escogiste tu camino** –dijo Haruka tomándola fuerte de los hombros.

**-No olvide a la primera dama** –dijo Sepsuna tomando la mano de Haruka para alejarla de la princesa

**-Sepsuna yo…** –las lágrimas de Serena salieron de sus grandes ojos azules, jamás imagino que le doliera tanto el pensar que si no se casaba con Darién, Rini jamás nacería.

**-Lo siento gatita, pero para esos somos tus protectoras** –dijo Haruka alejándose de ella.

**-No se preocupen, iré a casa** –Serena bajo su mirada perdida, le dolía tanto estar amarrada a un futuro sin futuro para ella.

Una luz apareció cerca de un parque, nadie lo noto, pero alguien lo sintió, era aquel chico que se había disfrazado para pasar desapercibido.

-**Espero no me haya reconocido –**dijo y camino en dirección a los juegos infantiles.

Serena dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, con su mirada perdida y su cabeza baja, se sentó en la banca de un parque, veía correr, jugar, salta y reír a los niños, su corazón se estremeció, su corazón y su futuro eran dos cosas distintas pero una era más fuerte que la otra. A lo lejos una pequeña niña de cabello negro entro a los juego rápidamente, seguida de una joven de cabello rosa y un joven de cabello negro azabache con una coleta. Serena los observo de lejos era la segunda vez que los veía juntos, quizá así como el acepto su destino tenia ella que aceptar el de ella. Atrás de la pareja llego su amiga Mina con su acompañante Yaten, seguidos de la chica de cabello rojizo y más atrás Taiky y su amiga Amy. Vio la felicidad en sus rostros, tantas peleas habían servido para salvar un futuro que ella no escogió, su sacrificio seguiría hasta el último día de su vida. Su felicidad jamás llegaría pero si la de las personas que amaba.

**-No había podido agradecerte, por lo que hiciste anoche** –índico Yaten sentándose junto a Mina en una de las bancas del parque.

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –pregunto Mina haciéndose la desentendida.

**-Mis hermanos me contaron y gracias por defenderlos** –dijo este con una tenue voz y sus ojos perdido hacia los cerezos que caían del árbol.

**-No hay porque, sabes que haría todo por ustedes** – Yaten giro a verle sus hermoso ojos color cielo, la mirada de Yaten y Mina brillaron, entre ellos siempre hubo una conexión, pero no se habían dado cuenta.

Seiya sentía una mirada, así que volteo a ver y era su bombón, sentada a metros de distancia de él, lo observaba pero sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, así que decidió acercarse a ella para saludarla, pero ella vio su intención así que se puso de pie y salió de aquel parque.

**-¡Bombón espera!** –grito Seiya pero ella no se detuvo, así que el corrió detrás de ella, aunque ella no se detenía por nada del mundo, el tampoco se rendiría. Cuando por fin la logro alcanzar la tomo del brazo girándola hacia él.

**-¿Bombón que te pasa?** –Seiya se preocupo al verle sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar – **¿te encentras bien?** –pregunto tomándola de los hombros, pero la mirada de ella estaba hacia el suelo.

**-Disculpa no te escuche** –dijo Serena mientras volteaba su mirada en otra dirección.

**-No te creo** –dijo Seiya molesto –**pero solo quiero saber si estás bien bombón, me preocupa verte así **–dijo suavizando su mirada.

**-No es nada Seiya… sabes…** –dijo ella tristemente

**-¿Serena, que haces aquí?** –esa voz ronca tras de ella al espanto más de lo esperado

**-Darién, Darién yo…** -dijo girando hacia donde provenía la voz.

**-Creí que te habías ido a casa princesa** –dijo este acercándose lentamente, dirigiéndose a Seiya quien le reto con la mirada.

**-Las horas se acortan cada vez más** –dijo quedando a centímetros de distancia

**-Tengo una misión que cumplir, y no irme hasta que lo haga** –respondió Seiya serio

**-Es mi planeta y yo decido** –indico serio Darién, pero antes que Seiya respondiera, Serena hablo.

**-Darién, Seiya, por favor, debemos de unir nuestras fuerzas** –indico

**-Vamos Serena** –la tomo del brazo –**es mi planeta y yo lo protegeré** –Darién era obstinado y celoso, Seiya quedo parado en aquella acera observando cómo su amor se alejaba en los brazos de su rival, sentía impotencia, desafiarlo indicaba provocar una guerra entre Kinmoku y la tierra.

Serena llego a su casa, en el camino no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, se despidió de Darién quien a su vez se marchó sin decir nada. Serena subió a su habitación, sus padres, ni Sammy se encontraban, estaba cansada, frustrada y decepcionada de todo, se dejo caer sobre la cama, cerró sus ojos, pero los ojos de su amiga le hicieron abrir sus orbes celestes, Luna estaba frente a su rostro.

**-Hola Serena, está preocupada por ti** –indico al hermosa gatita

**-¿Y eso por qué Luna?** –pregunto Serena tristemente

**-Rei llamo, conto sobre lo que sucedió anoche, me preocupa el nuevo enemigo** –respondió la gatita ante el tedio de la bella princesa

**-¿A si?** –indico la princesa

**-¿Estás bien?** –Luna se dio cuenta ante el cansancio de serena

**-No Luna, hay unas dudas en mi mente que no me dejan** **tranquila **–indico Serena posando su mirada en el techos de la habitación.

¿-**Que dudas Serena?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo** –indico su felina amiga

**-Lo sé amiga, lo sé, pero… no sé qué es lo que pasa** –dudo Serena

**-Dime lo que te incomoda** –Serena ya no era la misma niña llorona que antes.

**-Primero, el regreso de Seiya y la acusación hacia las Sailor exteriores por invadir su paneta, luego ellas no saben que es lo que le pasa, pero lo que más me incomoda amiga mía es que él…él** –Serena tenía un nudo en su garganta y su corazón

**-¿El que Serena?** –pregunto la felina, aunque por su tono de voz sabía lo que diría.

**-Pues nada Luna** –al final opto por no decir lo que sentía.

**-Te incomoda que él te olvidara** –Luna no jugaría más

**-¡Eh!** –Serena se sentó repentinamente en su cama – ¿**pero qué dices Luna?, yo… **-dijo y se puso de pie

**-Sabes Serena, creo que ese chico te amo, pero tu destino está escrito, ****y él sabía que no podía luchar contra eso **–Luna camino junto a su princesa

**-Ahora más que nunca deseo jamás haber sido ninguna princesa** –Serena se doblego

**-No digas eso, tienes a Darién a quien amas sobre todas las cosas** –la gatita roso su cuerpo en la pierna de su princesa

**-… tienes razón…Luna… pero también… -**era mejor olvidar el tema, no serbia de nada luchar contra lo que ya estaba escrito** –oye Luna- **prefirió cambiar de tema –**recuerdas a Chibi-Chibi** –pregunto y se incorporo.

**-Claro cómo olvidar a tan dulce niña** –Luna sonrió ante tan dulce recuerdo

**-Sabes, creo que está de regreso, aunque es mucho el parecido, su color de cabello**** y ojos, pero no sé si será suficiente como para saber si es ella** –Serena camino al closet para sacar su piyama.

**-¿A qué te refieres, quieres decir que regreso?** –pregunto Luna caminando tras de ella

**-Algo así, pero esta vez es diferente… ella era la luz de la esperanza verdad, Luna** –Serena inicio a cambiarse

**-Creo que sí, Serena** –indico la felina

**-Era poderosa, crees que era algo más que eso** –Serena giro a ver a Luna, quien no comprendía el porqué su princesa hablaba sobre esa niña.

**-No lo sé, pero no te atormentes con eso, además si ella regresara, quiere decir que hay aliados** –indico Luna

**-Tienes razón, jamás supimos si era mi hija** –Serena no volteo a ver a Luna esta vez, pero la gatita se paralizo.

**-Serena… recuerda que pensábamos eso, pero descubrimos que era una parte de Sailor galaxia, Sepsuna dijo que no habían más hijos que la pequeña Dama** –Luna explico, Serena había conocido su futuro, sin tan solo eso no hubiera sucedido

**-Sailor galaxia…, ¿crees que si la busco, ella pueda aclarar algunas dudas?** –pregunto serena

**-¿Donde la buscaras?** –pregunto Luna

**-Es una Sailor, Sepsuna y tú sabes la respuesta** –índico Serena, Luna no pudo ocultarlo

**-Serena… sabes que estoy para servirte** –dijo y se inclino

El joven forastero se acerco de apoco, logro ver a su Rey, a la reina y a su amada, pensó enacerarse pero una presencia fue visible, era mejor irse de ese lugar no debía ser visto, seguro la Sailor del tiempo ya se había ido, cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

**-Segura que era aquí**

**-Sí, pero se ha ido**

**-Bien vámonos**

**-Seiya, te esperamos en el parque pero no regresaste **–indico Yaten

**-Lo siento Yaten, vi a bombón, pero Darién llego y…** -Seiya estaba explicando cuando la pelirroja interrumpió

-**Te gusta esa chica verdad** –Len-Len no podía evitar sentir familiaridad

**-Hermanita** –Helena se avergonzaba por eso

**-Hasta las niñas se dan cuenta de tu amor, Seiya** –Yaten sonrió al ver que Seiya era tan obvio

**-Sabes pequeña, tienes razón, ella me gusta y es más, la quiero como las plantas al sol –**dijo Seiya quedando al tamaño de la pequeña pelirroja.

**-Lucha por ella, ella siente lo mismo por ti** –sonrió la pelirroja

**-Len-Len** –Helena sabía que su hermana tenía el carácter de su padre, no ocultaba nada dentro de ellos

**-Curioso nombre** –Taiky se tomo por la barbilla

**-Si verdad** –dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa –**pero, Helena, solo digo lo que se** –Len-Len era imprudente

**-¿Lo que sabes?** –los chicos se le quedaron viendo

**-Lo que sabes… no, no ella quiere decir lo que ve** –Helena trato de que todos olvidaran lo que su hermanita acababa de decir

**-Si eso, pero te aseguro que ella te quiere igual que tú a ella** –Len-Len se dirigió a Seiya con una sonrisa

**-Gracias pequeña… -**Seiya le giño el ojo, Seiya sabía que jamás podría estar al lado de su bombón, pero era dulce que la pequeña le diera ánimos –**y las chicas** –Seiya se percato que Mina y Amy ya no estaban en el apartamento.

**-Se fueron, hace horas que desapareciste** –Yaten hablo molesto

**-¿Donde andabas?** –Len-Len pregunto celosa

-**Discúlpenla mi hermana es muy imprudente, iremos a ver a Ity-Ity** –Helena la tomo de la mano y la llevo junto a la pequeña pelinegro

**-No te preocupes Helena** –indico Seiya viéndolas retírense

**-Creo que el carácter de Len-Len me recuerda a alguien que es así de imprudente** –sonrió Taiky

**-Crees que Yaten sea así, Taiky** –indico Seiya

**-El no habla de mí, está hablando de ti, Seiya** –Yaten bufo, Seiya a veces también era despistado.

**Es mejor que sepas cuál es tu lugar **–Helena estaba furiosa

**Ya Rini** –indico la pelirroja – **¡esto está mal! **–Indico –**porque no decimos todo y ya mamá decidirá **–dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

**-Cállate Selene, esto no es tan fácil** –dijo la chica pelirosa –**piensa, que harías que en un futuro llegue una pequeña diciendo que es tu hija y de una persona que no amas, te enamoras de la pequeña, pero no del hombre que es el padre, ¿qué harías por tener a esa pequeña entre tus brazos?** –indico molesta la pelirosa

**-No te compliques hermana** –la chica pelirroja quizá aun no comprendía el tamaño del problema en el que se encontraban

**-¡Eh!** –exclamo la pelirosa

**-Un día hablando con papá, encontré una fotografía de…** **Darién** –dijo la chica pelirroja caminando hacia la ventana.

**-Darién, en donde la encontraste** –pregunto Rini

**-En un baúl, estaba mamá, tu y él** –Selene recodo la sonrisa de los tres, donde su hermana aparecía al medio con una hermosa sonrisa

**-¿Quién?… ¿Darién?** –pregunto tímidamente Rini, sabia de que fotografía hablaban, el futuro no había cambiado demasiado, ella si le había conocido a él.

**-Sí, y sé que tú sabes la respuesta a esa imagen** –volteo a verle Selene

**-¿Que dijo mi padre?** –Rini estaba más interesada en saber lo que su padre había dicho al ver esa imagen

**-Nada, a parte que él era su primero, no entendí porque mamá estaba tan feliz a su lado** –dijo Selene

**-¿Feliz…?** –había sido parte del pasado, claro que era feliz, pero no por él, si no por ella, por haberla conocido.

**-Si…** –dijo tristemente Selene


	16. Chapter 15

_Hola, que gusto leer nuevos comentarios, sé que no tengo perdón pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí esta historia, sé que no tengo perdón por que han habido años de nunca publique absolutamente, nada, al final problemas de familia, personales, enfermedades y algunas otras cosas me quitaron las inspiración, pero mi objetivo es subir los 25 capitulo o menos que tenía planeados para esta historia, espero seguir leyéndoles comentarios y que al final como lectores queden complacidos._

Capítulo 15

Sailor Plut apareció frente a Haruka y Michiru **– ¿Aun nada? **– pregunto desesperada Haruka, Sepsuna negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Setsuna, quien puede cerrar las puertas del tiempo?** –Michiru pregunto agobiada, las puertas aun no se abrían y no había señal de nada

**-Solo Serena o la neo reina Serenity** –Sailor Plut cambio su traje por el de Sepsuna Meíou.

**-¿Tendrá ella algo que ver con todo esto, el enemigo será tan poderoso que decidió cerrar las puertas para que ellos no puedan cruzar?** –Haruka trataba de sacar una conclusión para imaginar lo que estaba pasando

**-No lo sé Haruka, Neo reina Serenity no es la misma Serena que conocemos** –Setsuna se puso seria, Hotaru que hasta entonces estaba callada se puso de pie, Haruka y Michiru le voltearon a ver

**-Qué quieres decir, mamá Setsuna** –dijo espantada la pequeña pelinegra

**-Cuando ella suba al reinado, cambiara todo en ella, la Serena que conocemos… morirá, la que reinara será Serenity el antigua alma lunar** –bueno en realidad se comprendía poco de las palabras de la guardiana del tiempo

**-No entiendo, ¿quieres decir que Serena y Serenity son dos personas diferentes?** –pregunto Haruka

**-Sí, algo así, por lo menos así será si jamás sus alas se funden en una** –respondió cortante Setsuna

**-¿Cómo?... pero son idénticas ¿no?** –completo Michiru alterada

**-Físicamente sí, pero sus almas están unidas por el cristal de plata, cuando la princesa de la luna murió, el cristal de plata necesitaba un cuerpo para luchar haciéndola reencarnar milenios después en el mismo cuerpo pero con otra alma, en la reencarnación el alma de la princesa vivió en el cuerpo de Serena Tsukino, quien seria Sailor, aunque aquí ya no estaba sola, el alma de la princesa ahora estaba unida junto a Serena Tsukino** –todas trataron de comprender dichas palabras

**-Quieres decir que Serena tiene dos almas** –era lo único que pudo agregar la pequeña pelinegra

**-Sí, eso quise decir, y las dos aman a Darién, eso es lo más asombroso, son idénticas, pero su comportamiento es el diferente, pero, cuando ascendió al reino, una tuvo que morir, pues no lograron fundir sus almas, jamás se supo por qué** –Setsuna agrego

**-Pero cuando la luna no desaparezca de la frente de Serena sabremos que la princesa Serenity ha despertado** –agrego Haruka

**-Pero, ¿porque reencarnar en un cuerpo con alma?** –Hotaru aun no comprendía, amaba a su princesa, pero Serena era un ser humano noble y bueno, no merecía morir

**-El último deseo de la reina fue ese, que Serenity tuviera una vida normal, pero el cristal de plata se equipo por la energía, las Sailor habían reencarnado y Sailor moon también, el cristal eligió el resplandor más parecido y era el de Sailor moon, así que es por eso que Serena es Sailor moon y Serenity, la Sailor más poderosa siempre fue Sailor moon, la mano derecha de la reina Serenity** –completo Setsuna, esa historia la había aprendido de su reina, recordó poco a poco cuando la reina se lo había contado aun dolida por la muerte de aquella dulce chica llamada Serena Tsukino

**-Si, Serenity despertara y la chica llorona que conocemos volverá a dormir** –completo Michiru desconsolada

**-Es una lástima, Serena es muy alegre** –Hotaru camino hacia su habitación con esas últimas palabras

**-Aunque es lo mejor, si Serenity despierta alejara a ese cretino de su lado** –Haruka era dura al pensar así.

Las chicas estaban jugando en el cuarto de Ity-Ity, las risas se escuchaban por todo el apartamento, Seiya se acerco a la puerta y abrió lentamente.

**-Hola pequeña, he venido a darte la buenas noches** –sonrió al verlas divertidas

**-¡Papi!** –la pequeña pelinegro corrió a sus brazos, hundiéndose en su pecho, luego levanto su mirada

**-Porque esa cara de tristeza pequeña** –dijo Seiya tomándole del mentón

-**Mami… mami** –repitió a pequeña tristemente, Seiya se quedo helado, la pequeña extrañaba a su madre, las chicas observaron la cara de frustración de Seiya

**-Creo que extraña a su mamá, deberías buscarla, creo que está más cerca de lo que creemos** –la pelirroja se tomo su mentón, pensando como detective, Rini se quedo helada, pero su hermana no hacia las cosas por mal.

**-Creo que tienes razón Len-Len, iniciare a buscar a la madre de Ity-Ity** –dijo Seiya y camino hacia la cama para arropar a la pequeña

**-¿No sabes quién es?** –Chibi-chibi quería decirlo todo, quería gritarle al mundo pero Rini jamás se lo permitiría

**-Disculpa a mi hermana Seiya, por ese mismo motivo me han corrido de los demás trabajos, me siento avergonzada** –Rini estaba desconsolada por el comportamiento de su pequeña hermana

**-No te preocupes Helena, Len-Len como toda adolecente tiene muchas dudas** –Seiya termino de acostar a la pequeña, pero vio a Len-Len de reojo –**Bien pequeña duerme bien, ten dulces sueños** –Seiya dio un beso a la pequeña y se irguió y camino hacia la salida

-**Disculpa Seiya, ¿puedes contarnos un cuento?** –dijo la pelirroja

**-¿Un cuento, Len-Len?, eso si esta difícil, no se ninguno** –Seiya sonrió y poso su manos sobre la cabeza

**-Ento, ento, ento…si, si, si** –grito emocionada la pelinegro

**-Vaya creo que a la pequeña Ity le gustan los cuentos** –dijo emocionada la pelirroja, la pelirosa recordó a su padre en su habitación, redactaba historias sobre aquellas grandiosas guerreras.

**-Eso creo, bien** –respondió Seiya acercándose a la cama, las chicas se acostaron en la cama, primero Helena, luego Len-Len, seguida de Ity-Ity a la par de Seiya.

Seiya les relato del cuento de un ángel que salvo la tierra, un ángel que existió y que su amor era el amor más puro de toda la vía láctea, las chicas oyeron atentas las historia, era como si ya la habían escuchado pero aun así les emocionaba, los segundo y los minutos fueron pasando, quedándose los 4 dormidos, la mano de Ity-Ity quedo prendida del meñique de la mano de Seiya.

_-Es increíble que hoy sea nuestro primer día de escuela –el pequeño príncipe solar por fin pisaba tierra extraña_

_-Lo puedes creer –la princesa de Venus iba junto a el_

_-No, me alegra que mis padres me dejaran venir –dijo el príncipe solar_

_-Este planeta es hermoso, es tu tío el guardián verdad –completo al rubia amiga_

_-Sí, así dice mi padre, pero hace años que no nos visita –indico el principito_

_-Crees que vengan muchos príncipes y princesas –la chica parecía emocionada_

_-Eso creo, este planeta lo crearon entre todos los reinos, así que es el mejor de todos –caminaron hacia dentro de la hermosa escuela_

_-Hola, buenos días, príncipe Apolo –indico la maestra al verle, una hermosa chica pelirroja de cabello largo y un dije de mariposa, parecía conocida._

_El día inicio los pequeños del kínder empezaban a llegar, eran pequeños niños de apenas 6 años pero cada uno con una especialidad y con un titulo de realeza, uno por uno entro a la clase. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando una pequeña niña con coletas entro al aula, Apolo quedo con la boca abierta, quizá el destino jamás estuvo escrito._

_Rápidamente pasaron años en el sueño, cuando Seiya se vio de nuevo en el sueño tenía ya 16 años._

_-Ella será tu esposa –indico su padre, señalando en el baile real a la heredera de Venus._

_-Pero padre, sabes que amo a otra persona –indico el joven príncipe_

_-Esto ha sido una promesa, el padre de Venus falleció y le prometí que te casarías con ella –el rey había dado su palabra y su hijo no le haría cambiar de opinión_

_-Amo a Serenity y lo sabes, eso no cambiara, y no puedo casarme con nadie más que no sea ella –el joven príncipe camino hacia fuera del palacio, no quería escuchar mas._

_-Apolo regresa – el grito de aquel hombre fue agudo, Seiya despertó sudando y agitado, le asustaba lo que sus sueños le revelaban_

No reconoció la habitación, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de las niñas e Ity aun le sujetaba el meñique, se levanto despacio de la cama y salió a la azotea, vio el reloj, eran las 4 de la madrugada.

**-Aun demasiado temprano, que tengo que hacer para averiguar mas sobre lo que en verdad soy** –tomo su cabeza frustrado, no sabía que hacer ahora que se encontraba en ese planeta.

_-Me gustas y quiero que seas mi esposa –el joven guardián de la tierra tomo la mano de la princesa de la luna_

_-Tú esposa, pero sabes que amo a otra persona, tú y yo solo somos amigos –indico dulcemente ella_

_-No princesa tu y yo seremos algo mas –el joven tomo fuerte la mano de la delicada princesa de la luna_

_-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto ella tímidamente, era una joven heredera de un poder místico, pero aun no desarrollado_

_-Que tú debes casarte conmigo –dijo fríamente el joven guardia, la princesa abrió sus enormes ojos como platos_

_-Suéltame, me lastimas –dijo y halo su mano_

_-Suéltala primo –un joven de armadura dorada aprecio tras la dulce princesa_

_-Y si no que harás –pregunto el guardia de traje negro_

_-No pasa nada Apolo todo está bien –indico la princesa, no quería que su novio se alterara_

_-Sabes que Serenity y yo no vamos a casar verdad –indico el príncipe de armadura dorada._

_-¡Casarse!, que cosa dices, según mi tío tu estas comprometido con Venus –el guardián se había alejado lo suficiente de la princesa de la luna_

_-¿Comprometido, que quiere decir con eso? –ella volteo a ver a su novio con ojos llorosos_

_-Vamos tenemos que hablar –el príncipe al tomo de la mano_

_-Explícame ahora –ella se soltó rápidamente y exclamo_

_-Si Apolo explícaselo, le prometes matrimonio a dos princesas a la vez, esta vez si estas en problemas –el joven de traje negro se reía_

_-Bombón, mi padre le prometió al padre de Venus que me casaría con ella, ya sabes, ellos eran buenos amigos, pero yo me he negado, le he dicho que con la única que me casare será contigo, sabes que te amo, lo sabes verdad –índico el joven príncipe con su mirada dulce._

_-Si –respondió la dulce princesa de la luna_

_-Bien vamos –tomo la delicada mano de la princesa y caminaron junto, pero esto no había terminado_

_-Primo, no descansare entiendes –indico el joven de ropas negras al ver alejarse a su primo y a su amada._

_-Adiós Endimión… – la mirada de Apolo fue lo único que voltio para despedirse de su primeo. _

_Serena despertó agitada, esta vez sabía que era necesario saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, porque Apolo era idéntico a Seiya y además porque él y Endimión aparecían en sus sueños y ella podía verlos como si lo viviera, además que hacia del brazos de Seiya y porque ellos eran… primos._

**-¿Serena este bien?**_ –pregunto su guardiana_

_-_**No Luna, tengo que salir**_ –indico y se puso de pie_

_-_**Pero, ¡Serena espera!**_ –grito su dulce guardiana_

**-Ira a darme un baño, Luna… quiero estar sola**_ –indico Serena, le temblaban las piernas y no sabía por qué._

_-_**Si… si, Serena**_ –indico Luna_

Las 8 de la mañana marcaba el reloj, las Sailor exteriores se dedicaban a buscar el cuartel del enemigo que hasta ahora no había dado la cara, las inners se reunían, querían reunirse para poder a Serena feliz pues llevaba días preocupada y nostálgica, Serena salió de su casa a toda prisa, iría a buscar a Seiya, si ella tenía visiones posiblemente el también, quiso lo mejor hubiera sido que fuera hacia donde Darién pues el también debía de haberlas tenido, pero no decidió ir con Seiya.

La cocina de Seiya olía especialmente rico, Helena cocina muy bien, Yaten y Taiky le ayudaban a servir y limpiar mientras Len-Len jugaba con la pequeña Ity, Seiya seguía en la azotea, hasta el momento no había descifrado nada, nada que le pareciera racional pues lo que descifraba parecía una vida entera vivida hace miles de años atrás, y además con un reino que no se conocía.

El timbre del apartamento sonó, Taiky estaba cubierto de harina pues Yaten había reventado la bolsa dentro de la cocina y ahora parecían hombre de nieve, Taiky corrió abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Serena para en frente.

**-Buenos días Taiky** –índico Serena sonriendo

**-Buenos días Serena, disculpa mi presentación pero estaba cocinando** –rio gracioso Taiky

**-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?** –pregunto Serena

**-Gracias Serena, pero Helena está cocinando** –indico Taiky y sonrió

**-Ya veo** –la mirada de Serena lucia apagada

**-¿Quieres hablar con Seiya?** –pregunto Taiky y abrió mas la puerta

**-¿Se puede?** –pregunto Serena con mas confianza

**-Claro, pasa adelante, ya lo llamo** –Taiky se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a la dulce princesa.

Para este entonces Seiya había tomado una ducha fría para despertar por completo y se había vestido cómodamente y perfumado bien. Taiky llego a la habitación, toco la puerta.

**-Pasa** –indico Seiya desde dentro

**-Seiya, buenos días, Serena esta abajo esperándote** –indico fríamente Taiky

**-¡Bombón!** –exclamo Seiya, algo que le parecía extraño. Taiky observo el nerviosismo de Seiya aun se ponía como chiquillo.

La cocina hacia demasiado ruido, Serena podía escuchar como los trastos salían volando y los sartenes caían al suelo, lo cual le producía risa. Escucho que la esposa de Seiya se acercaba a lo cual se puso de rígida de pie, observando la silueta que salía de la cocina, cuando la chica la vio quedo igual de sorprendida.

**-Hola buenos días, mi nombre es Serena, disculpa la molestia, solo vine…** –Serena se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano, pero algo dentro de ella se estremeció, la chica retiro la mano.

-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Helena, disculpa el tiradero –indico sin sonreír, vio que había harina por todas partes, y no era que la presencia de Serena le disgustara, lo que paso fue que no se lo esperaba, además los planes se podía frustrar.

**-No hay problema… oye, ¿te conozco?** –indico Serena dudosa

**-Eh… ¿conocerme?…** –la pequeña se puso nerviosa y seria.

**-Si…** –Serena se le quedo mirando y Helena giro su vista – **¡ya se!** –La pequeña se estremeció – **¡eres la chica que corría y choco conmigo, lo recuerdas, te golpeaste… la nariz!** –indico Serena sonriendo

**-¡Oh!, si es verdad** –Serena sigue siendo despistada, por eso por primera vez en minutos Helena sonrió – **¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?** –era mejor así, Serena no sospecho nada, así que Helena podía relajarse.

**-Oh…** -que podía decir Serena, quizá Seiya jamás hablo de ella y por eso no era amenaza para nadie.

**-Buenos días bombón** –Seiya apareció por detrás de su bombón, muy sonriente y feliz

**-Oh, Seiya estaba…** –Serena intento decir más, pero la sonrisa de aquel hermosos chico le impactaba, hacia tanto tiempo que le hacía falta ver esa sonrisa.

**-¿Te quedaras a desayunar con nosotros?, así ubico la otra silla** –hablo Seiya

**-Gracias** –dijo serena

**-Disculpen** –Helena salió de allí, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo cerca de serena

**-Espero que no le moleste mi presencia** –Seiya le vio extraño al escuchar esa palabra

**-Que dices bombón, tu presencia es siempre la más agradable, pero dime, ¿a qué has venido?** –pregunto Seiya

**-Seiya yo… yo quería saber que harás ahora que tienes que abandonar el planeta** –Serena no podía dormir, no quería una pelea con el príncipe de la tierra y el guardián de Kinmoku

**-Sabes bombón, si al quedarme tengo que luchar, pues luchare contra quien sea** –Seiya poso su manos sobre los hombros de Serena, esta se estremeció ante eso, Seiya rompía demasiado el espacio de ambos.

**-Pero… no quiero que esto termine mal** –dijo titubeante

**-No te preocupes, no lo lastimare, pero le hare saber que no me voy, no sin antes descubrir que está pasando** –Seiya podía ser tan positivo

**-Pero…** -Serena quería asegurar el bienestar de Seiya, en realidad temía por él.

**-Hola, disculpen si los interrumpo pero podemos pasar a desayudar** –Len-Len era tan oportuna en algunas ocasiones.

Todo quedo en silencio, Yaten Taiky y Helena estaban listos para el desayuno, Ity-Ity y Len-Len fueron las primeras en sentarse, Serena y Seiya se sentaron uno a la par del otro, aunque Serena se sentía mal por la esposa de Seiya. La oración fue hecha, Ity-Ity no quitaba la mirada de Serena, era como si la conociera.

El desayuno estaba llegando al final, Serena se sentía incomoda, asa que decidió disculparse. Justo cuando todos tomaban el jugo de naranja.

**-Espero no incomodarlos, especialmente a la esposa de Seiya** –dijo observando a Helena a lo cual Taiky, Yaten, Helena, Len-Len y Seiya escupieron el jugo, Serena quedo sorprendida ante tal reacción.

**-Esposa bombón… ¿crees que Helena es mi esposa?** –Seiya se puso de pie, pero en qué momento Serena pensó eso.

**-¿Qué, me equivoco?** –la mirada de Serena era tan inocente

**-¡Serena no cambias!** –Yaten rio a carcajadas

**-¿Qué pasa?** –Serena no comprendía aun, todo indicaba que Seiya y Helena eran esposos.

**-¿Esposa?, apenas tengo 16 años Serena** –indico la dulce chica de cabello rosa

**-¿16?, es que como vi… que vivías aquí… y la pequeña… creí que era… tu hija** –Serena poso su mano en la cabeza, como podía ser tan torpe

**-Serena, Seiya jamás se casara si nos es con el amor de su vida** –rio Len-Len, todos voltearon a verle

**-¿Amor de su vida?** –Serena tardaba en comprender en algunas ocasiones.

**-Sí, y yo la conozco…** –Len-Len se puso de pie, todo posaron sus manos sobre la mesa en acepción de Serena – ¡**Len-Len!** –gritaron todos al unisonó

**-¿Qué?** –exclamo la chiquilla

**-Lo siento, interprete mal las cosas, que vergüenza, disculpen** –dijo Serena poniéndose de pie y pidiendo disculpas

**-No bombón, no te preocupes, todo está bien** –Seiya se poso junto a ella y le invito a sentarse

**-Serena, Helena cuida a Ity-Ity y Len-Len es su hermana** –les presento formalmente Taiky

**-¿Hermana?** –Serena se sorprendió **– ¿tú eres su hermana? **–señalo a Len-Len

**-Si** –sonrió Helena

**-Entonces no puede ser** –dijo susurrante Serena

**-Creo que traeré el postre** –Helena se puso de pie

**-No puede ser que Serena…–**la pequeña Len-Len no podía quedarse en silencio

**-Len ya vasta** –Taiky por primera vez le volteo a ver molesto, cosa que a Len-Len le sorprendió

**-Bombón siéntate, ¿está todo bien?** –Seiya noto que pasaba algo más en la vida de la rubia

**-Necesito hablar contigo** –en realidad Serena necesitaba hablar con Seiya muchas cosas.

**-Bien vamos, con su permiso** –Seiya se puso de pie y Serena le siguió

Seiya y Serena se fueron del comedor, subieron a la azotea.

**-Seiya, Len-Len me recuerda a…** –como hablar un tema tan delicado

**-Chibi-chibi** –Seiya volteo a verla, no sorprendido como Serena lo imagino

**-Eh, ¿tú también?** –dijo Serena suspirando mas aliviada

**-Si la recuerdo, recuerdo cuando me unto de pastel y que siempre estaba perdiéndose** –sonrió Seiya ante esos hermosos recuerdos

**-Si Len-Len tiene los mismos ojos y el mismo rojo del cabello** –Serena se recostó sobre el barandal

**-No lo había visto tan así, pero de ser así ella nos recordara** –dijo Seiya imitando la postura de serena

**-Eso es lo que creo, pero su mirada, su mirada me dice más, creo que nos conoce, pero, lo intenta disimular** –Serena cada vez se notaba más ansiosa

**-Ahora que dices eso… hay cosas que dice a veces que no comprendo** –dijo Seiya recordando las cosas que Len-Len habla en ocasiones

**-Pero la duda es, entonces, ¿no era la semilla estelar de Galaxia?** –Seiya volteo a ver aquellos hermoso ojos celestes.

**-Pero es hermana de Helena** –indico Seiya dudoso

**-Hasta hoy pude ver bien a Helena, ella me recuerda mucho a**…–Serena recordaba a aquella pequeña pelirosa

**-¿A quién bombón? **–pregunto Seiya

**-A mi hija** –el mundo completo se estremeció

**-¿Tu hija?… tienes una hija, bombón** –la sorpresa fue grande, en cuatro años su amada no se había cansado pero si había concebido una hija y seguramente era hija de aquel gobernante de ese planeta.

**-Hace años viajo a través del tiempo, Sailor Plut ayudo a pasarla…-**Serena no soporto ver el rostro de tristeza de Seiya.

**-¿Quien es el padre?** –la pregunta era hasta absurda, pero el quería escucharlo

**-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que Helena se parece mucho a ella, claro sin las coletas es diferente, pero sus ojos, jamás los confundiría** –Serena no quería entrar en detalles, no si eso lastimaba a tan bella estrella

**-¿Quien es el padre de tu hija?** –vaya que era terco cuando se lo proponía

**-¿Quien es la madre de tu hija?** –Serena volteo a verle, su mirada también sentía dolor

**-No se vale, yo pregunte primero** –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de resignación

**-Darién… nuestro futuro ha estado escrito desde el milenio de plata** –Serena dio pasos al frente y contemplo el cielo.

**-¿Milenio de plata?** –una palabra nueva para Seiya, que era ese lugar o época

-**Si –**afirmo Serena

**-Ya veo, espero que seas feliz** –resignarse no era lo suyo, pero con Serena lo había aprendido casi a la perfección

**-Creo que la batalla final se acerca** –la pelinegra se puso de pie sin que nadie se diera cuenta

**-¿Que quieres decir Hotaru?** –Haruka se estremeció los ojos de Hotaru habían perdido el brillo

**-La verdad saldrá a la luz** –Hotaru hablaba hacia la nada, no se dirigía a ninguna de ellas.

**-¿Hotaru estas bien?** –Michiru intento acercase pero fue imposible algo la alejaba del cuerpo de Hotaru

**-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué preguntas eso?** –dijo Setsuna alterada, raro en ella.

**-Estás diciendo algo** –la pequeña volteo a verle, era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

**-No, para nada** –susurraron las Outher

Cada vez me confundo mas, llegue decidida a contarle mis sueños a Seiya, pero esas chicas pueden ser mis hijas, el futuro no lo podre cambiar, Seiya no quiero que sufras mas, esta vez no permitiré que te ilusiones –¡**Tengo que irme!** –exclamo Serena, cosa que Seiya no extraño

-**Está bien bombón** –indico con una mirada triste.

**-Lo siento, Seiya** –dijo ella y giro

**-No tienes porque** –no había más que decir, el futuro estaba escrito.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Los hermanos Kou se presentaron a la disquera, las tres niñas iban junto a ellos, les dieron la bienvenida, sabían que todo esto sería un éxito, habían fan en espera de ellos, eso al menos eran un buen inicio, Seiya tomo una de las guitarras que se encontraban en el estudio, Len-Len corrió a la par y tomo una, la pequeña inicio tocando una melodía suave, romántica y que calaba la piel en melancolía, tocaba hermoso.

Seiya siguió la melodía, tenia buen oído y aprendía rápido, tocaron juntos, era como desaparecer en el espacio, todo inicio a obscurecerse, la melodía decía algo mas, Seiya sintió eso, muchas veces con la música intento comunicarse con su princesa, y ahora la música intentaba decirle algo, cuatro rostros conocidos, con peinados distintos, girando delante de una hermosa pareja, Seiya veía a aquellas imágenes que la melodía le mostraba, _mamá, papa,_ dijeron las voces al unísono, cuando estaba a punto de distinguir el cuadro, un acústica ruidosa lo saco del trance, la mano de Helena sosteniendo el mástil de la guitarra, Seiya abrió los ojos y le volteo a ver, Helena solo sonrió, Len-Len bajo la mirada, soltó la guitarra y salió del lugar, Helena salió tras ella sin decir nada.

-**Es hora de iniciar –**salió Taiky a informarle, Seiya sabía que Len-Len estaría bien, era una chica fuerte. Helena se quedo parada en la entrada, junto a la pequeña Ity.

_-Porque te alejas, eres presa fácil, niña tonta_** –**susurro Helena para sí misma.

**-Se están moviendo, cuando se alejan de él se siente la presencia de las mocosas** –la mirada de maldad en la oscuridad se podía apreciar.

**-Que esperan búsquenla** –indico una mirada más negativa que la otra.

**-Pero Sailor moon está cerca de ella** –indico una mirada más.

**-Pues aniquilemos a todo el que se interponga** –indico la segunda mirada.

**-Si** –las Sailor del mal desaparecieron del lugar.

_-Por aquí era la casa de mama Ikuko, espero que Rini no sepa que vine aquí_ –la pequeña pelirroja corrió al hogar que un día fue en esta tierra –_Mama Ikuko me recordara como su hija, le entregare el espejo y así mama vera su pasado, espero que se tarde en llegar_ – el disfraz se desvaneció y quedo la chica de cabello rojo con dos coletas largas y de forma de corazón.

Serena se aproximaba a su casa, decidida a olvidar y a enfrentar su futuro, cuando vio una silueta de una niña conocida

**-¡Chibi-chibi!** –grito e intento aproximarse a ella, pero la chica noto su presencia y escucho su grito, así que guardo lo que tenía en su mano y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al cruzar en la esquina, saco la pluma de transformación y regreso a su identidad falsa.

_-Rini me va a matar, mama me reconoció, si me alcanza seguramente lograra la verdad_ –pensaba la chiquilla mientras corría a toda prisa sin parar, en ese momento tres siluetas se pararon frente a ella, Serena un la seguía a pesar de que ya estaba cansada siguió persiguiéndola hasta la esquina donde se percato que tres de sus guardianas se encontraban, así que se quedo parada detrás de una cajas grandes de sopas para escuchar la conversación entre sus guardiana y la niña.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –Sailor Urano se poso frente a la pelirroja.

**-¿Plut, Urano, Neptuno, donde esta Saturno?** –los ojos celestes de la pequeña les vio retadoramente, sabe que las Sailor de ese tiempo estaban acompañadas de una cuarta y así como veía el cuadro, se daba cuenta que posiblemente ellas no eran las que crea que deberían de ser.

**-¿Porque nos conoces?, sentí tu presencia hace días, ¿quién eres?** –pregunto nuevamente Sailor Urano, esta vez se acerco un poco más a esa niña, esos ojos parecían conocidos, la chiquilla retrocedió unos pasos.

**-¿No me reconocen verdad?** –Pregunto la pelirroja, las Sailor se vieron entre sí

– **Quiere decir que son las buenas** –dijo la chiquilla con un rostro más relajado y sacando su mano de la bolsa del pantalón, dejando allí la pluma de transformación.

**-Buenas, ¿a qué te refieres?, primero somos mala y ahora buenas, tú eres la chica del apartamento, la que huyo** –dijo Sailor Neptuno

**-La batalla, la verdad pronto resurgirá, la muerte está cerca, les recomiendo alejarse de la batalla** –dijo la pelirroja, las Sailor se inquietaron y arrugaron el ceño, que trataba de decir la pequeña y porque a ella.

**-Espera, ¿quién eres y a que te refieres, además de dónde vienes?** –Plut le vio mas pausadamente, notaba algo en esa niña muy familiar.

**-Yo soy…–**la pequeña se puso rígida.

**-¿Eres?…** –recalco Sailor Plut

En ese momento una gran explosión surgió desde el cielo, tres guerreras iguales a las tres Sailor exteriores aparecieron de la nada sus uniformes de Sailor eran iguales lo único que cambiaba era que el color era más obscuro.

Las tres Sailor y la pequeña quedaron tumbadas al suelo por el grandiosos poder de la Sailor Urano del mal, en todo Tokio se hizo notar aquella explosión, las Sailor inners, Seiya y sus hermanos, Sailor Satur y Darién sintieron aquella mala energía concentrada en un solo lugar así que transformadas y no transformados corrieron a ese lugar.

**-¿Quienes son ustedes?** –gritaba la Sailor del viento, mientras Serena salía de su escondite, como Sailor moon y corría a proteger a la pequeña pelirroja. Había escuchado, pero había entendido poco

**-Vete Sailor moon, llévatela lejos** –grito Sailor Neptuno mientras atacaba a las Sailor del mal con su poderoso maremoto.

Aunque las Sailor exteriores eran fuerte las Sailor del mal las superaban en poder, cuando la batalla estaba por terminar con las Sailor exteriores se escucho a lo lejos los poderes combinados de las inners.

**-Rapsodia acuática de mercurio**

**-Hojas de roble de Júpiter**

**-Cadena de amor de Venus**

**-Saeta llameante de Marte**

La Sailor de mal lograron esquivar el ataque pero dio tiempo para que todas las Sailor se pusieran en posición y comenzaran la lucha, Seiya y sus hermanos ayudaron a Sailor moon a salir con la pequeña pelirroja que estaba mal herida, Darién combatía contra las malvadas Sailor, pero lo peor de la batalla es cuando la chica pelirosa se acerca a la pequeña pelirroja, y las Sailor del mal unieron sus ataques para golpearlas juntas, pero Seiya las cubrió con su cuerpo y en ese momento una gran luz amarilla envolví a la pelirosa, a la pelirroja y a Sailor moon cubriéndolas del ataque, todo se ilumino de dorado impidiendo ver a las Sailor del mal y luego levanto su mano en esa dirección donde las Sailor malvadas se encontraban y con solo un movimiento un gran rayo dorado salió de su mano haciendo que la Sailor del las profundidades quedara fulminada, esto hizo enfurecer a la Sailor del viendo maligna y se dejo ir con todo su poder pero Yaten se interpuso y en ese momento de su pecho salió una gran luz naranjada convirtiéndolo en un guardián mas, el traje era idéntico al de Darién y Taiky pero de color blanco todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver esto, inmediatamente Yaten de su mano saco un bastón blanco que disparo un gran láser dorado haciendo caer a la Sailor maligna del viendo mal herida, la Sailor maligna del planeta Plutón tomo a su compañera y desaparecieron.

**-Tiene que explicar que es todo esto** –dijo Haruka molesta por lo que a cavaba de suceder

**-¿Quién eres tú?** –pregunto Hotaru al ver a la chica de cabello rosado acurrucada sobre la pelirroja, todas y todos esperan respuesta.

**-¿Se encuentran bien?** –pregunto Seiya poniéndose de pie con su armadura dorada, todas se sorprendieron aun mas, Seiya se había transformado en alguien pero no sabían en quien

**-¿Quién eres, eres el mismo Seiya que vino hace algunos años?** –la Sailor del viento tenía que saber que era lo que había sucedido.

**-¿Eres un invasor?** –esa vos ronca le sonó familiar al joven de armadura dorada

**-Endimión** – volteo a verlo con sorpresa, su mirada era diferente a la de aquel joven a quien llamaban Seiya, ahora era más seria.

**-¿Quién eres?** –pregunto Darién, pero la trasformación desapareció y con el muchos recuerdos, Seiya callo débil en los brazos de su hermano. Darién se sorprendió, por un momento reconoció esa mirada, parecía a verla visto antes, pero no lograba recordar donde.

**-¿Quienes son estas niñas, han venido junto a ustedes?** –pregunto molesto Darién.

**-Ella es Helena y su hermana Len-Len** –Seiya respondió débil, para ese entonces ya no tenía su transformación gloriosa. En ese momento Rini levanto la mirada, la cual dirigió a la Sailor Satur quien había llegado al sentir aquella presencia, Darién pareció reconocerla, era imposible, si ella regresara iría directamente a él y el peinado de la chica era diferente.

**-Len-Len ¿qué te pasa?, por esto mismo mis padre perecieron, nunca obedeces… eres una tonta** –reclamo Rini a su hermana pequeña con lagrimas en sus grandes ojos rojizos.

**-Lo siento, es que… **–como decirle en ese momento que extrañaba a sus padre, que todo lo que había sucedido la hacía sentir mal, pero Rini no escucharía nada.

**-No, no es justo creí que habías aprendido…–**como no culparla, pero no era lo que debía hacer, ahora solo debían luchar por lo que tenían, haz lo posible por cumplir la promesa.

**-Helena cálmate, todo está bien** –dijo Seiya tomando a Rini de la mano y poniéndola de pie, mientras Len-Len no dejaba de lamentarse, Rini había dicho la verdad pero odia recordar su gran error. El público presente comprendían muy pocos, algunos de ellos trataban de unir los cabos sueltos, pero nada parecía lógico.

**-Siento lo de su padre** –dijo Darién pero al intentar tomar la mano de Helena su corazón se contrajo, esta chica tenía una esencia noble y limpia, así que inmediatamente Darién cayó al suelo desmayado. Todos se sorprendieron, apenas logro tocar a la chica, Rini se agito, el no, él no podía descubrirla.

**-Siento haber ocasionado tanto revuelo** –dijo Len-Len a las Sailor scout helena se puso de pie y camino junto a su hermana rumbo a al apartamento de los Kou. Amy se acerco a Darién, pero estaba bien, solo había perdido un poco de energía.

Las Sailor scout se fueron junto a Darién, quien había vuelto en si después de alejarse de aquella jovencita, todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo que pasa, habían dudas, algunos ya habían visto mas allá de lo evidente, pero pocos se querían dar cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sailor moon fue la única que no siguió a su grupo, fue tras los hermanos Kou y las jovencitas que con ellos se encontraban pero no los siguió si no hasta que quito su transformación.

En el apartamento Yaten y Taiky invitaron a entrar a Serena quien accedió gustosa después de alcanzarles antes de la entrada del departamento. Len-Len estaba sumamente triste y Serena podía asegurar que era la misma pequeña de hace cuatro años a la cual había visto hace algunos minutos y en la cual aprecio en su lugar Len-Len.

**-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa Len-Len?** –Serena sonrió hacia su petición, era algo que se le había metido en su loca cabecita.

**-No, eso no puede ser** –Helena se puso de pie, por un momento su mirada fue la de aquella chiquilla que regreso en busca de Sailor moon en algún tiempo atrás.

**-¿Pero, por que Helena, solo quiero ayudarla?** –Serena le observo con el temor de saber quién era.

**-Lo siento, ella debe de estar conmigo, no sé nada de mi hermano y no quiero perderlas a ellas también** –Helena camino hacia su habitación molesta, su carácter no era fácil de manejar.

-¿A ellas, quien mas está contigo? –pregunto Taiky misteriosamente a lo que Serena le volteo a ver y Rini se paralizo y volteo a verle.

**-¡Digo a ella!** –exclamo Rini nerviosamente

**-Déjenme cuidar de ellas** –suplico Serena a Seiya.

**-Pero, bombón, tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer** –la voz de Seiya pauso el paso de Serena.

**-No lo creo, ella me necesita** –el dejar todo por ayudar a alguien era lo que Serena sabia hacer mejor.

**-No las conoces, por qué dices eso** –índico Yaten

**-No lo sé, siento que me necesitan, sus miradas y sus ojos dicen algo mas, hay algo oculto** –Chibi-chibi bajo su mirada, era tan obvia y su hermana odiaba eso de ella.

**-Haz lo que quieras por nosotros no hay problema** –Fue lo último que dijeron Taiky y Yaten y se fueron a sus habitación, Helena, Len-Len y e Ity les siguieron, Serena se quedo preocupada, Helena protegería a su hermana pasara lo que pasara, al menos eso la tendría más tranquila.

**-Quieres salir a la azotea, creo que necesito aire fresco** –índico Seiya posando su brazo como todo un caballero.

**-Yo también, gracias por permitirme quedarme** –indico Serena y se aferro a su brazo, que bien se sentía, hacia mucho había dejado de sentir esa sensación de bienestar.

**-No quiero ocasionarte problemas bombón** –índico Seiya posándose en el balcón

**-No lo haces, Darién casi nunca está conmigo, así que no creo que tenga algún problema** –sonrió Serena imitando el movimiento del pelinegro.

**-Eso espero, yo por ti paliaría contra el mundo, pero jamás te ocasionaría problemas** –el volteo a verle, con aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros.

**-Gracias** –Serena se sonrojo ante aquella hermosa mirada de hombre.

La luna brillaba como nunca y las estrellas resplandecían alrededor de aquella gran luna llena.

**-La luna esta hermosa** –Seiya giro su vista hacia la hermosa luna llena.

**-Tú crees **–Serena le vio también, no se había dado cuenta que la luna brillaba más de lo que lo hacía hace algunos días.

**-Claro, la contemplo todas las noches desde mi planeta y me recuerda mucho a ti, siempre alumbrando en la oscuridad y resplandeciendo para todos los demás** –Seiya amaba a esa mujer, como había sido posible que el amor doliera tanto. Ningún libro explicaba eso, ninguna ciencia decía cómo hacer para que el amor no doliera, como era posible que doliera más que el dolor.

-**Seiya, cuéntame, ¿cómo es que eres padre?** –era una curiosidad que le mataba por dentro, quien era la dueña de su corazón

**-mmm es como contar una historia jamás vivida** –dijo Seiya y giro quedando de espaldas a la luna.

**-Sabes he tenido mucho sueños que cuentan historia que jamás viví** –dijo Serena tristemente.

**-Estamos igual bombón, aunque el ultimo sueño, conto algo que jamás viviré** –Seiya giro a ver a la luna y recordó aquel hermoso sueño con la princesa de la luna.

**-Entonces tengo toda la noche para escucharte** –Serena se poso en el barandal.

**-No tendrá que madrugar mañana verdad** –bromeo Seiya

**-No Seiya, estoy en el mes de vacaciones, pero ya dime quien es la madre de tu hija** –Serena necesitaba saberlo, escucharlo de los labios de Seiya.

**-No lo sé Bombón **–Seiya frunció el ceño, que rara respuesta, el no saber quién era la madre de una pequeña hija de el –**sabes cuando estos sueños iniciaron mi vida cambio drásticamente **–quizá ese debía ser el inicio de la historia pues no sabía cómo había llegado hasta este punto.

**-Pude darme cuenta, que es esa transformación Seiya, ¿quién eres?** –pregunto Serena tristemente, ya no conocía la hombre que había amado en silencio durante cuatro largos años

**-Aun tengo cosas por descifrar y para saber quién soy, no sé en lo que me he convertido, lo mismo ha pasado con mis hermanos, no sabría decirte que es lo que está pasando, pero la primera vez que me transforme fue el día que un pequeño de 8 años se paro frente a mí, lo asesinaron ese día y lo último que dijo fue… fue papá** –el corazón de Serena se había partido en mil pedazos al escuchar esa triste historia, los ojos de Seiya mostraban una profunda tristeza

**-¿Era tu hijo?** –pregunto melancólicamente Serena.

**-El estaba junto a la pequeña que me llama papá** –no existía otra respuesta más que esa.

-**Creo que nos visitan Seiya** –Serena volteo a verlo y Seiya la vio extrañado

**-¿Como, a que te refieres?** –pregunto Seiya desconcertado

**-Te contare… hace mas de 4 años viajo una niña del futuro, era hija de Darién y…** –Serena no termino la frase

**-Tuya Bombón, es lo que me dijiste en la mañana** –completo Seiya

**-Si, mía Seiya…era mi hija** –dijo Serena recordando el porqué jamás podría estar junto a él.

**-Esa niña** –la mirada de Serena fue dolorosa –**venia del futuro**

**-Pero cómo es posible, quieres decir que es posible que el niño e Ity sean mis hijos del futuro** –pegunto Seiya sorprendido

**-Puede ser Seiya, lo que no entiendo es por que vendrían, mi guardiana Plut es la guardiana del tiempo ella debería saber quien viaja y quien no** –lo volteo a ver** –pero creo que es un futuro diferente al mío **–termino de decir, Seiya aun no codificaba esa clase de información, como era posible.

**-Aunque aun no entiendo nada, quien podría ser la madre de Ity, no conozco a nadie que me interese tanto como tu** –Seiya había hablado, el cuerpo de Serena se descompuso al escuchar aquella palabra.

**-Seiya…yo, tu sabes que** –Serena se sintió nerviosa.

**-No te preocupes Bombón, siempre serás la única mujer en mi corazón, pero no exijo nada, solo quiero que siempre lo tengas presente** –Seiya le tomo de las manos

**-Gracias Seiya** –Serena bajo su mirada hacia el agarre de las manos

**-No tienes que agradecer** –una mano de Seiya se pose en la barbilla de Serena y subió la mirada

**-Hoy vi a Chibi-chibi, la seguí, pero cuando le alcance después de una vuelta era Len-Len, además lo que le grito Helena, tendrá algo que ver con el futuro** –Serena vio tristemente a Seiya.

**-Quizá eso es lo que quieres ver, te he notado triste quizá te sientes mal y Chibi-chibi llenaba ese vacío** –Seiya la vio dulcemente y Serena estaba a punto de llorar.

**-No, no creo que me equivoque, además sabes reconoció a las Sailor Outher y les dijo que la batalla estaba cerca** –este punto les había impactado, de que hablaba la pequeña.

**-¡Vaya! **–Seiya exclamo su sorpresa.

**-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo **–el romance que se sentía en la atmosfera había desaparecido con este nuevo descubrimiento.

**-¿Pero porque están aquí, quienes son y porque me buscaron a mi?** –Seiya hacia esa pregunta, si las o la hija de Serena estaba aquí porque lo buscaron a él, porque no a su futura madre o padre.

**-No lo sé Seiya, pero creo que hay algo oculto** –Serena regreso a su posición como al principio.

**-No entiendo Plut, esa pequeña nos conocía** –Sailor Urano aun mantenía su transformación, estaban paradas sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios cerca de la casa de los hermanos Kou.

**-No lo entiendo Urano, no se quien es, pero parece ser alguien importante, para conocernos** –Sailor Plut estaba inclinada, meditaba lo que había sucedido

**-¿Que fue lo último que viste del futuro Plut?** –la Sailor del tiempo giro a ver a la Sailor de la destrucción ante la pregunta.

**-Nada Hotaru, la última vez que visite el futuro todo estaba bien, Rini había nacido y todo estaba… bien** –sabía que Hotaru se refería a su amiga, la niña que sería su amiga, ella lucharía por que el futuro fuera como estaba escrito.

**-Pero creo que si ese tipo sigue mas tiempo aquí ese futuro desaparecerá** –la señora de los vientos era demasiado dura ante el tema, las tres Sailor voltearon a verle.

**-Eso jamás** –la más pequeña de las Sailor exteriores empuño su oz.

**-Rini se sentó rápidamente en su cama** –una presencia le había despertado.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –pegunto susurrando y caminando ante la figura.

**-¿Princesa, lo siento, solo quería verte?** –el joven de cabello blanco y ojos naranja le abrazo dulcemente.

**-Eliot pueden sentir tu presencia** –Rini lo alejo de su cuerpo –quédate en la puerta del tiempo –dijo susurrante y girando a ver a todos lados, parecía asustada.

**-Pero Setsuna está preocupada, la reina sello la puerta del tiempo y ahora Plut se preocupa porque…–**pero Rini tapo con su dedo la boca del chico.

**-Ese ya no es un lugar seguro** –si la Sailor del tiempo estaba las puertas del tiempo era cuestión de tiempo para darse cuenta que alguien habitaba allí.

**-Mira esto**—dijo el chico cambiando a su nuevo aspecto

**-No Eliot, no puedes mezclarte, el cristal no puede ser descubierto** –el miedo que Rini mostraba en su mirada era irreconocible.

**-Lo se princesa, pero necesito verte** –el Pegaso lo protegería con su vida, pero el amor hacia la princesa le hacía cometer error tras error.

**-Y yo a ti, pero ahora no** –dijo ella y se alejo de él.

**-Ya no hay futuro** –el Pegaso comprendió la mirada fría de su princesa –**regresa el cristal solar** –no se acerco mas a ella –**apresúrate**

**-No lo tiene aun, se formara cuando despierte** –Rini se acerco al joven y le beso dulcemente en los labios –**ahora vete** –había cambiado en el último segundo, cuando el creyó haberla perdido, regreso aquella Rini dulce y amable como su padre el rey.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**-Están de nuevo con él, y parece que la princesa esta con él, no encuentro su energía –**dijo la Sailor del mal, estaba furiosa por la muerte de su siempre compañera.

**-Déjalas, el día de la playa está cerca –**dijo la otra Sailor, el plan estaba perfecto, al final si todo terminaba en este presente no habría más futuro.

**-Mañana despertara Ariana, creo que les dará batalla –**Ariana era un ente del mal, había jurado vengarse después del desprecio del reino del sol, nadie se burlaba así de ella, además era poderosa, no había vendido su alma por gusto.

**-Eso espero –**dijo la Sailor del viento.

**-Lo que paso hoy no está bien, creo que hay algo oculto en todo** **esto** –Haruka sabía que el Seiya que había regresado no era tan fácil de derrotar como lo suponía.

-**Eso creo, Haruka** –le respondió su fiel y siempre pareja.

**-Mama Sepsuna, sabes que hacer** –dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

**-Sí y me sorprende que tu siempre sepas lo que tengo que hacer** –dijo con una dulce sonrisa Setsuna a su pequeña amiga.

**-Recuerda que ese es mi don** –dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

**-¿A que se refieren?** –pregunto Haruka casi molesta, no entendía a esas dos.

**-Transfórmense** –grito Setsuna.

**-¿Para qué?** –pregunto Michiru que no sentía ni una mala presencia.

**-Para recibir a la reina Serenity** –dijo Hotaru

**-¡Que!** –exclamo Michiru y Haruka

**-Por el poder de Plutón**

**-Por el poder de Saturno**

**-Por el poder de Urano**

**-Por el poder de Neptuno**

**-Transformación**

Las chicas se transformaron, al momento de terminar la transformación una luz blanca ilumino la habitación, quedando todo cubierto por destellos de luz, una enorme luz brillante apareció al centro del circulo que las chicas formaba, poco a poco fue tomando forma, las coletas purpuras suave y aquellos ojos hermosos se hicieron notar, la reina Serenity se había hecho presente.

**-Su majestad bienvenida** –Sailor Plut se inclino

**-A qué se debe este honor reina** –la Sailor del viento reverencio

**-Majestad** –Michiru y Hotaru sintieron gran emoción

**-Sailor scout, es un honor verlas de nuevo –**sonrió hermosa mente la reina más hermosa que había existido.

**-El honor es nuestro** –dijeron todas al unísono

**-Su majestad, disculpe, que la haya hecho venir** –dijo Sailor Plut.

**-Plut, mi fiel Plut, no has podido dormir durante mucho tiempo y esta vez vengo a pedirte un favor, sé que no será fácil, no se ha podido hacer desde hace tantos milenios, pero prometo que luego de esto, todo, todo será mejor** –la reina tomo la mano de Plut.

**-Estoy para servirle su majestad** –dijo sin más que agregar Sailor Plut.

**-Pequeña Hotaru, aun te falta desarrollar tus poderes en su totalidad, al igual que las demás Sailor´s, pero les diré a lo que he venido –**pues no había tiempo que perder, además el aparecer a la reina le quitaba mucha energía.

-**La escuchamos majestad** –dijeron al unísono.

**-El mal despertara, los príncipes deberán decidir qué vida tomar, uno de los dos deberán fallecer, no permitan que la princesa de la luna perezca** –dijo la reina con dolor en sus ojos.

-**Pero quien será la otra persona que perecerá majestad** –pregunto Haruka.

**-Serena… Serena Tsukino, sé que la historia no debió de haber sido así, que todo debería de ser más simple para la vida de mi hija y de Sailor Moon, pero al final el cristal de plata la eligió, ellas deberán sentir lo mismo al final para ser una sola persona, pero, sino, una de ellas, no… una de ellas no podrá seguir existiendo **–completo la reina con dolor en su alma.

**-Majestad se da cuenta lo que nos pide, la Sailor inners lucharan porque Serena viva, aunque existan para la princesa de la luna **–completo Michiru

**-Pero ellas y ustedes deben de cuidar la vida de la princesa, quizá sea egoísta, pero sin los príncipes para gobernar la tierra se destruiría por la maldad, ellas sabrá que hacer al final, pues has compartido milenios juntas que al final terminaran sintiendo lo mismo, pero sino, entonces, por favor, hagan lo que les he pedido **–dijo la reina

**-Majestad cuente con nosotras** –dijo Sailor Plut, aunque le dolieron las palabras y en verdad había llamado a la reina para que abriera las puertas del tiempo, pero ahora había otra misión por cumplir.

**-Gracias mis Sailor** –La reina Serenity desapareció y todas regresaron al lugar donde se encontraban al principio.

_**EN EL FUTURO**_

**-Son unas estúpidas, como que no han encontrado a esas princesas, aunque pensándolo bien pronto despertare, pero tienen que asesinarlas, ellas ayudaran en mi encierro… pero esta vez será diferente** –dijo el hombre tétrico de negro que estaba al fondo de la sala sentado en un trono antiguo y lleno de tela de araña.

**-Pero tenemos al heredero del trono** –dijo la Sailor del viento, en verdad quería ver morir a alguien de la realeza de la luna.

**-Donde está, porque no me lo había dicho par de estúpidas** –grito el hombre de negro, se puso de pie, pero rápidamente volvió a su lugar, parecía débil.

**-Lo sentimos su majestad, es que lo atrapamos en el planeta de las flores de fuego hace algunos días y luego viajamos a la tierra** –explicaba la Sailor del viento, la otra Sailor solo escuchaba.

**-Ya cállate, odio escuchar tu voz** –exclamo el hombre

**-Perdónenos** –dijeron ambas y se fueron en busca del odioso niño.

**-Vayan y busquen a esas tres princesas, mátenlas hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero liquídenlas y… tomen **–dijo y lanzo un objeto.

**-¿Qué es esto?** –pregunto Sailor del planeta más lejano.

**-Esta espada no me sirve aquí, déjenla sobre la mi cama del pasado y el despertara antes de lo previsto** -dijo

**-Pero si ella está junto a él jamás lo hará** –índico la Sailor del viento

**-Pero la espada le dará más fuerza y en cuanto ella se descuide el despertara** –ya no necesitaba demasiado para despertar, había empezado a sentir la energía negativa que expulsaba su pasado.

**-Si su majestad**

Seiya y Serena se quedaron platicando hasta tarde, al final entraron a la sala tomar café para poder seguir platicando, los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaban, así que poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo, quedando Serena recostada sobre el hombro de él y él poso su cabeza en la de ella.

Seiya se encontraba parado frente a un gran jardín de flores doradas su vista no se bastaba para lograr ver el fin del jardín de flores doradas, aunque no sabía que era ese lugar no se sentí amenazado, de momento una silueta apareció junto a él, la silueta se fue haciendo más densa cada vez.

**-¿Te gusta este lugar? –**pregunto junto a él, Seiya giro a ver, pues cada vez podía ver al hombre que había hablado.

**-¿Quién eres? –**pregunto dudoso, pero sorprendentemente no sintió amenaza alguna, es más, sintió paz.

**-No temas, contesta, ¿te gusta este reino dorado? –**volvió a preguntar el hombre que ahora se hacía más visible, pero aun borroso.

**-Claro, es inmenso su jardín es hermosos y su castillo es sumamente interesante –**dijo Seiya viendo cada rincón y parte del hermoso palacio.

**-Así, ¿por qué lo crees interesante? –**no entendía las preguntas, el tipo ¿era banal o quería hacer ver algo más?

**-¿Es de oro? –**pregunto Seiya al percatarse del inmenso brillo de las paredes del palacio.

**-Sí, el reino del sol produce el material llamado oro, del cual se llevo mucho a la tierra el día que se formo, por petición de tu tío –**Seiya no dijo nada, se sorprendió, sí que se sorprendió, ¿quién no lo haría?, si alguien que jamás conociste te habla como si conociera toda tu vida.

**-¿Mi tío?, ¿a que se refiere?, ¿quién es usted? –**Seiya se alteró un poco, no le gusto la información que el hombre le dio, además le parecía conocido pero no lograba distinguir como quería el físico del hombre.

-**Hijo no me reconoces** –en ese momento la silueta tomo mejor forma y se dejo ver a un hombre de cabello dorado y ojos azul como el mar profundo, era la belleza hecha hombre, un cuerpo atlético bajo una armadura dorada con el sello del sol. Seiya se quedó atónito, parecía estar viéndose en un espejo, con ciertas características diferentes, como el cabello rubio y… entonces en ese momento, otra imagen paso por su mente, el peque…

**-No, la verdad es que jamás conocí a mi padre, además yo soy de un pequeño planeta de fuego llamado Kinmoku –**pronuncio, su cabeza solo codificaba información que conocía, como sus inicios y ahora su presente, nada del pasado o cosas absurdas.

**-No, esta es tu verdad, pronto lo recordaras –**dijo el hombre con un semblante de dolor y desapareció.

**-Espera, espera… -**grito Seiya y en ese momento todo se derrumbó, Seiya cayó al vacío.

Seiya se levantó sudando, jamás había preguntado sobre su padre o cosas así y ahora aparecía de la nada un hombre que le decía hijo además, ¿por qué sus hermanos no sabían nada de esto o por qué no soñaban lo mismo? Eran las 4 de la mañana y Seiya no podía reconciliar el sueño, así que se levantó por una taza de café dejando recostada cómodamente a Serena sobre el sofá.

_-Mi querida bombón, pronto me iré y tú te casaras, siempre te amare_ –decía Seiya mientras cubría con un cobertor a Serena.

Serena se encontraba en la habitación del palacio de la luna, cuando vio que una chica de cabello rojo fuego entraba por la puerta, intento reconocer su silueta pero no fue hasta que la chica estaba cara a cara frente a ella que logro ver quién era.

**-Princesa Kakyuu, que haces aquí –**pregunto haciendo la reverencia apropiada, Serena no podía terminar que creer que ella también era una princesa y que el formalismo quedaba de lado al estar frente a frente.

**-Princesa de la luna, la verdad se revelara, pero deberá decidir qué camino tomar –**dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

**-¿Qué dice?, ¿a qué se refiere?, ¿de qué verdad habla? –**pregunto serena asustada, no entendía muchos desde hace algún tiempo.

**-El mundo teme, los ancestros saben que el fin esta cerca, aunque lo derroten regresara y más fuerte, es mejor seguir con el futuro que lleva –**dijo sin reparar, unos pasos de soldados se escuchaba en las de la habitación, la princesa sudaba helado y cuando Serena quiso tocarla, esta no dejo.

**-No entiendo –**argumento Serena con un rostro de dolor.

**-Si sigue junto a Seiya todos morirán –**dijo la princesa y se desvaneció de inmediato.

**-Pero… -**la puerta de la habitación se abrió, resplandeciendo una luz blanca y cegando a Serena, sintió tanto dolor que despertó más asustada de lo normal, no sabía a qué se feria la princesa y sus ancestros, además que era lo que se avecinaba, Serena salió de la habitación donde se encontraba, buscando a Seiya pues apenas eran las 5 de la mañana y el ya no estaba.

**-Veo que tampoco puedes dormí –**dijo una voz proveniente detrás de ella.

**-Seiya, que haces aquí –**pegunto Serena aun con la dificultad de tragar saliva.

**-Ehh, aquí vivo, quieres que te prepare una taza de café –**le dijo Seiya sonriendo.

**-Gracia pero yo lo hare –**respondió

**-No, déjame servirte por una vez en tu vida –**Seiya intento tomar la taza de las manos de Serena.

**-Qué cosas dice, dame la taza –**entonces la pelea por quien serbia el café inicio.

**-No, espera lo hare yo **–en forcejeo risas y negaciones las manos de ambos se encontraron en el borde de la taza, Seiya sintió por todo su cuerpo una gran corriente proveniente de la mano que se propago por todo su cuerpo, Serena le vio a los ojos su cuerpo se descompuso de inmediato y una sensación jamás experimentada se propago por todo su ser.

**-Perdona** –dijo el quitando la mano de la taza

**-No, perdona, soy una necia** –dijo Serena y dejo la taza mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

**-¿Cómo te sirvo tu café? –**Seiya estaba nervioso pero quiso disimular que nada pasaba.

**-Con dos de azúcar gracia –**respondió serena con una sonrisa, aunque nerviosa al final.

Servido el café y se sentaron en el sillón, Serena y Seiya no sabían que hacer, la sensación que acababan de experimentar había sido única, el siempre la ha amado y ella, ella no sabe lo que pasa por su mente.

**-Llévale a ese niño al amo –**dijo la Sailor del tiempo maligna.

**-¿dónde está? –**pregunto la Sailor del viento.

**-En la habitación del pánico –**respondió la otra

**-¿Pero qué diablos?… ¡ese mocoso no está aquí! –**exclamo la Sailor del viento buscando en cada rincón de la habitación.

**-¿Cómo?, ese mocoso, siempre me he preguntado cuál es su poder –**expreso la Sailor del tiempo

**-Creo que es el desaparecer y aparecer donde quiere –**dijo ahora meditando la Sailor del viento.

**-Pero creo que puede jugar con el pasado y el futuro –**y con su experiencia en la puerta del tiempo, la Sailor saco su conclusión.

**-Es una basura, démonos prisa, pronto lo encontraremos** –su misión era clara y de no cumplirla su muerte era segura.

_**KINMOKU**_

Bajo una capa gris va un niño mal herido, pero se mueve con agilidad, el viaje lo tenia exhausto, pero había llegado a su destino, se acerco a las puertas del castillo y uno de los guardias lo atendió, pero no sin antes avisar a las Sailor Star.

**-¿Niño quien eres?** –pregunto el guardia al pequeño moribundo.

-**Busco a Seiya Kou** –indico el pequeño, quien no se había descubierto debajo de la capa

**-El joven Seiya no se encuentra en el reino y tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie** –informo el guardia

**-¿Sabes a donde se fue?** –el pequeño parecía cansado, pero antes de que el guardia respondiera, Ruby apareció y abrió la puerta

**-¿Quién eres?** –pregunto sin compasión

**-Soy… soy amigo de Seiya y de Sailor moon** –Ruby se paralizo, Sailor moon, poso la mano en la cabeza del pequeño y descubrió su ser, era el mismo pequeño de la ultima vez, creía haberlo visto morir, el chico era encantador, a pesar de sus heridas no perdía lo galante

-¿**Sailor moon, la princesa de la luna?** –hablo por fin después de terminar de reconocerlo.

**-Pequeño es mejor que entres, comas algo, te des un buen baño y luego sigas tu camino** –violeta, sonrió, sabía que las palabras del pequeño habían aturdido a Ruby su prima. Pero el niño no quito la mirada de Ruby, al final esta termino ruborizada por un niño de ocho años.

**-Gracias, pero debo partir pronto, mis hermanas me esperan** –El chiquillo cambio su mirada hacia Violeta, y luego giro de nuevo para fijarse en Ruby, quizá la conocía más de lo que ella imaginaba

**-No creo que logres mucho con la poca fuerza que tienes, ven pasa** –esta vez Verdi hablo

**-Está bien, gracias** –el pequeño acepto la solidaridad de las Sailor, aunque Ruby tenía un plan en mente.

Las 8 de la mañana se hacían presente Yaten, Taiky, Len-Len, Rini y Ity llevaban su presencia en la sala del apartamento, cuando se dieron cuenta que Serena estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Seiya y el tomaba la mano de esta en forma de protección dormían plácidamente como si la noche anterior no había podido descansar. Después de tomar el café, al final el sueño les volvió a vencer.

**-No, lo siento, pero este amor no puede ser –**el príncipe del sol y la princesa de la una estaban frente a la Reina de la luna.

**-Pero, reina Serenity usted sabe que yo amo a su hija con toda el alma –**dijo el príncipe y tomo fuerte de la mano a su amada.

**-Y créeme que lo sé, yo más que nadie deseaba esto, pero la maldad es muy grande y créeme que será difícil luchar contra eso –**era la maldad pura encarnada en hombre, no era solo un villano más, era toda la maldad de los mundos unida en un solo ser, aunque pelearan por mil años para derrotarla, se perderían muchas vistas hasta lograrlo.

**-Madre, pero eso no importa, lucharemos contra quien sea –**indo la princesa acercándose a la joven reina.

**-No Serenity, Seiya lo siento, debes de ir a tu reino, tu padres sabrán que hacer –**la reina era bondadosa y gentil, pero cuando era de imponer su palabra nadie ni su propia hija podía hacer que cambiara de opinión.

**-Pero bombón viene conmigo –**dijo el príncipe que además de estar enamorado era obstinado.

**-No, ella está protegida en este lugar –**dijo sin más la reina y lo reto con la mirada.

**-Pero reina… -**Seiya sabía que no había por el momento más que hacer, el tiempo les darían la razón.

**-No Seiya, lo siento si es necesario tendré que borrar tu memoria –**indico la reina, la princesa la vio con tristeza, su madre era tan buena, pero haría hasta lo imposible por protegerle.

**-Pero, ¿qué dice? –**interrogo el príncipe del sol

**-Sí, tu alma no permitirá hacerle daño a nadie, así que tu don será tu perdición –**ambos se quedaron viendo, ahora cada uno sabía cuál era su papel.

**-Mama, sabes que lo amo –**grito la princesa de la luna.

En ese momento las explosiones se hicieron escuchar las lágrimas de la princesa fue secada por el viento que se precipitaba sobre ello, Seiya sintió como de su mano fue arrancada el amor de su vida, Serena desesperada pedía ayuda. En ese momento Serena y Seiya despertaron al mundo real.

#

**-¡Bombón!** –grito Seiya mientras brincaba del sofá y se ponía de pie delante de los ojos de los demás.

**-¡Seiya! **–grito al mismo tiempo Serena haciendo la misma acción de Seiya.

**-¿Se encuentran bien? –**pregunto Taiky

**-Yaten, Serena, chicas, Taiky, creo que tuve una pesadilla, lo siento bombón, siento despertarte** –dijo Seiya posando su mano en la cabeza, tenía un leve dolor y no sabia porque.

**-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que también soñé algo que me espanto** –dijo Serena sin dudar que el sueño había sido extraño.

**-Bien, yo creo que ustedes dos necesitan ayuda** –dijo Yaten con mala cara.


	19. Chapter 18

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han ayudado mucho para avanzar, intente terminar en una semana la historia pero vera, primero me enferme de la gripe y ha costado que me recupere esto por otra enfermedad que ha votado mis defensas pero poco a poco me recupero, ya iba a iniciar el trabajo pero la jefa llamo y se canceló el trabajo por hoy, así que solo me dio tiempo de subir este capítulo y ya mañana inicio el trabajo, en fin, voy a seguir actualizando lo más rápido que pueda pues este medio año que hace falta es mi examen privado en la universidad y allí ya está difícil que logre avanzar, pero algo es seguro, esto termina porque termina y luego las demás historias que tengo acá y luego publicare más, es solo que si saben orar, oren por que gane el examen de la U, gracias y que la pasen súper bien.

*_** Capítulo 18**_

**-Debemos de protegerla, la maldad está detrás de esas niñas y no podemos hacer nada, debemos alejarla de ellas** –repuso Haruka, en el momento que la puerta sonó.

**-Iré a ver quién es –**dijo Hotaru dirigiéndose a la puerta, pues en el transcurso de la discusión alguien llego.

**-¿Que haremos?, debemos proteger a los príncipes –**dijo Michiru angustiada.

**-Pero… ¿de quién? –**se preguntó Sepsuna en voz alta.

-**Seguro de Seiya y sus hermanos** –argumento Haruka, nunca terminaría de confiar en quien amenaza con la realización del futuro, pudo haber luchado en el pasado por un mismo objetivo, pero eso no haría jamás que ella pudiera verle como aliado.

**-Mama Sepsuna, su majestad está aquí –**las Outher voltearon a ver, se sorprendieron en cierta manera que Darién haya llegado a su apartamento, pero más les sorprendió el que llegara vestido como el príncipe que era.

**-Príncipe Endimión –**exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

**-Donde esta ella –**pregunto el príncipe, no podía sentir la energía de su amada princesa y no comprendía el porqué.

**-Pasa algo, se siente bien –**Sepsuna tenía otras preocupaciones y era esa pequeña aura oscura que indicaba a verse en el iris del príncipe de la tierra.

**-Está con él, verdad –**argumento el príncipe con cierta pesadez, las Outher tan solo con la mirada dijeron el paradero de su princesa.

**-Eh, iremos a buscarla –**Michiru sintió pena por la triste mirada del príncipe. Pero no arriesgaría a que fuera por la princesa de la luna, más ahora que Seiya había demostrado ser tan poderoso.

**-No, iré yo, esta vez tendrán que marcharse –**dijo el príncipe cambiando su semblante cansado a furioso.

**-Lo apoyamos príncipe, pero la trasformación de Seiya no es normal –**dijo Haruka

**-Así es, tiene la misma armadura que representaba al Rei del sol –**el príncipe la vio directamente a los ojos, las Outher se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella información, que si mal no recordaban, era un reino muerto.

**-¿Usted conoce el reino del sol? –**Sepsuna entro en duda, era una información de no se había revelado desde milenios atrás.

**-Anoche, el reino se me revelo, no entendí nada, pero sé que ese emblema lo tenía un hombre que trataba de destruir la tierra –**ahora todo quedaba claro, el príncipe de la tierra estaba recibiendo información de las cosas que se avecinaban, por una parte las Outher se sintieron mejor.

**-La tierra, quiere decir que Seiya es el enemigo –**y es que Haruka ya sabía eso, por eso le entusiasmaba mandar a su luna a cierta estrellita.

**-No lo sé, ya les dije no entendí nada –**Hotaru había escuchado atenta, le había parecido interesante la información, aunque las dudas de su príncipe la atormentaban

**-El reino del sol –**dijo Sepsuna y las miradas se posaron en ella.

**-¿Qué quieres decir? –**le pregunto la Sailor del viento.

**-Es un reino muerto, al igual que la luna –**dijo y giro a ver al príncipe de la tierra

**-¿Qué quieres decir? –**pregunto el príncipe

**-Aun no lo sé, pero aunque su emblema es diferente, no entiendo por que tiene la luna y el sol en su armadura –**Sepsuna había recordado la última imagen encriptada en ella, era el emblema que sellaba la puerta del tiempo, no se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero ahora con el emblema de Seiya había sido diferente, aunque con ciertas irregularidades, pues el sello que ella veía tenía el sol y la luna unidos.

**-Llamaremos a las inners y les diremos que mantengan a Serena lejos de esos tipos –**dijo el príncipe, había visto en la mirada de Sepsuna más información de lo que ellas había querido dar.

**-No, la inners solo servirán para juntarlos, ellas saben donde esta pero jamás nos lo dirán –**dijo sabiamente Haruka

**-Pero ella son su guardiana y deben saberlo** – antes de que la discusión siguiera un fuerte trueno azotó los cielos y los obscureció. Tembló un poco en la tierra y la lluvia se hizo notar, todo había sido tan repentino que espanto hasta el más Valente.

**-Eso no es norma –**grito Haruka y se acercó a la ventana.

**-Creo que estas Sailor del mal son muy poderosas, además porque son igual a nosotras –**pregunto Michiru acercándose a Haruka, mientras veían que las nubes blancas se tornaban grises.

**-Creo que el mal se ha apoderado de sus cuerpos, quizá sean de un futuro alterno –**Darién ahora se acercaba a una de las ventanas.

**-Vamos, no está lejos –**Sepsuna salió por la puerta y los demás le siguieron.

La tormenta callo sobre los cielos de aquella ciudad que temía sobre su destino, Serena temía a los truenos y no podía creer que en plena mañana esa tormenta azotara Tokio. Muchos espíritus negros se movían bajo las nubes negras, dos siluetas grandes y fuertes salieron de las grandes nubes oscuras.

_**KINMOKU**_

-**Pero Ruby, eso está mal** –violeta se puso de pie alterada

-**Lo ayudaremos, si está en problemas** –Ruby le siguió tranquila

-**no me vengas con ese cuento, quieres ver a Seiya verdad** –violeta sabia el plan de Ruby

**-bueno, que tiene de malo, además quiero ayudar al pequeño** –Ruby recordó la mirada de ese niño, era encantador y le hacía sentir muy bien.

**-pero Seiya, Taiky y Yaten se encuentran allá** –Violeta señalo la ventana

**-Sí, violeta pero no dejaremos ir solo al pequeño o si** –Ruby tenía un buen argumento

**-Ruby, Ruby… solo tú te metes en problemas, no vengas llorando luego** –Ruby sabia a lo que se refería su prima

**-Ya, como Sailor debemos de acompañarlo, Seiya lo haría** –Ruby fue la que esta vez camino alterada por las palabras sinceras de su prima.

**-Y sé que tu también, pero hay interés de por medio** –la tercer chica hablo, conocía muy bien a Ruby, era una buena chica, pero cuando se proponía algo lo lograba.

**-Ya, tú también, Verdi** –Ruby volteo a ver a la chica de ojos negros

**-Lo siento Ruby, pero Violeta tiene razón** –Verdi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder salir la puerta se abrió y el pequeño que cabellos dorados entro.

**-Estoy listo** –el pequeño sonrió, Ruby no entendía porque ese chiquillo la vea tan raramente, quizá no le agradaba, pero igual lo acompañaría a la tierra

Todas se preparaban para partir, Ruby estaba en su cuarto, jamás había viajado por el espacio, sería su primera vez, la princesa siempre viajaba con Seiya y sus hermanos, así que jamás le enseño a hacerlo, así que estaba meditando, tenía que hacerlo bien, el viaje le quitaría mucha energía, entre sus pensamientos estaba cunado el pequeño sin tocar entro a su habitación

**-Lo harás bien** –le indico viéndole con sus hermosos ojos zafiro

**-Lo crees** –ella volteo a verlo, la mirada del chico parecía mayor, quizá de unos doce años, era increíble que tuviera ocho años, seguro su padre seria un hombre muy guapo, claro no como su Seiya y su madre, definitivamente ha de ser hermosa.

**-Lo sé, sé que puedes hacerlo, solo debes de confiar en ti** –el pequeño dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta

**-Confiar en mí, eso es fácil** -dijo Ruby decepcionada de ella misma, ha luchado contra los sentimientos de su novio por mucho tiempo, no se arrepiente pero sabe que nunca lograra el ganar el corazón completo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez se espanto

**-Un día amaras a alguien que te ame igual o mucho más** –Ruby se sorprendió, quien era ese chiquillo, porque parecía que podía ver sus pensamiento y sentimiento, además como era que abría y cerraba la puerta tan rápidamente, no la dejo ni responder, ni alegar ni decir nada, cuando ella reacciono el ya no estaba

_**LA TIERRA**_

Las siluetas que habían salido de las nubes oscuras se movía por todos lados, y una voz ruda se hizo escuchar.

**-Serena, Selene, Seiya y Serenity es mejor que aparezcan, de lo contrario este lugar será destruido, niños estúpidos, salgan de su escondite –**la voz era tan chillante que dolían los oídos al escuchar.

**-¿Quiénes son esas personas?** –pregunto Taiky

**-Creo que las tres soy yo, mis nombres de reencarnaciones pasadas** – afirmo Serena

**-Y me parecen que buscan a… Seiya –**serena giro a verlo.

**-Bombón…** -dijo este sin más para argumentar.

**-No, no lo creo, pero creo que buscan a alguien mas** –afirmo Yaten

**-Papi** –dijo la pequeña antes los ojos dudosos de Yaten, Seiya la observo, la pequeña se había estremecido cuando escucho aquella o voz o era a caso por escuchar los nombres

**-Ity**, **no es un nombre normal verdad pequeña, dijo Seiya mientras la veía con duda**

Rini estaba parada frente a la ventana su respiración era agitada, Seiya había descubierto el nombre de la pequeña niña y Serena lo descifraría en segundos, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, ella solo quería proteger a su hermanos pero había fallado

**-Serenity… ese es tu nombre **

**-¿Por qué crees que esa pequeña se llama así Seiya?** –pregunto nerviosa Serena

**-Ity es lo único que puede decir, ya que Serenity es demasiado largo, ¿verdad? que así te llamas**

**-Ity si –**aplaudió la pequeña, era demasiado pequeña como para guardar secretos.

**-Len-Len tienes que decirnos que pasa –**giro a verle Seiya.

**-Yo, yo no sé nada –**Len-Len frunzo el ceño

**-Len-Len te ayudaremos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros –**dijo Seiya

Len-Len sabía que podía confiar en su padre, su madre y sus guardianes, pero Rini estaba cerca y la política era que jamás debían decir quiénes eran ya que no querían que su madre se uniera a un destino que no quería tal y como lo estaba haciendo, ella debía de amar, experimentar y casarse con el que quisiera pero ella no podían hablar claro.

**-Niña pelearemos por ti así que debes de decirnos quien eres, de donde bienes** –grito Yaten al ver que la pequeña estaba asustada y callada

**-Selene, tu hermana es Serena verdad, es tu hermana mayo verdad** –Serena, se paralizo, había fallado en su misión, todo había cambiado y el futuro con ello.

**-Helena te encuentras bien, es a caso que tú eres Serena, la pequeña…**

Serena no termino la frase, pero al casi llegar a decir la pequeña dama Helena cerro sus ojos y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, claro nadie lo había notado porque ella seguía viendo hacia la ventana

Todo quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta de la pequeña pelirroja quien nerviosa veía a su hermana sin obtener respuesta.

Selene solo podía ver los ojos de su madre, que con ansias esperaba escuchar la verdad, mientras Rini veía por la ventana se dio cuenta que un niño se acerca precipitado hacia el edificio donde ella se encontraba.

**-Seiya** – dijo entre dientes pero no paso desapercibido por los demás.

**-¿Que pasa Helena? ¿Estás bien?, ¿Helena a dónde vas?** –grito Seiya mientras veía como Helena salía corriendo por la puerta.

Dejaron Len-Len con Serenity y todos salieron tras Helena que al parecer había visto algo muy importante hasta el hecho de salir de ese lugar donde estaba protegida.

**-Allá** –grito una voz desde los cielos.

**-Es ese mocoso, vamos** –todos las sombras que rodaban enzima se precipitaron hacia aquel niño que corría desesperado.

Serena salió rápidamente del edificio aunque tarde ya que no había tiempo para salvar a su hermano.

**-Por el poder de Ceres, lava de fuego ataca.**

**-Laser de estrella fugaz**

Nuevas Sailor se pararon frente al chico de cabello rubio y atacaron a los seres maligno, dejando a todo impresionados La Sailor Star light se quedo viendo a la Sailor que tenia frente a ella, jamás imagino estar en ese planeta, además que el chico en verdad era buscado, no llevaban ni una hora en ese planeta y ya habían sido atacados y ayudada por las Sailor, en ese momento otros intentaron atacar a Rini pero una nueva Sailor se para frente a ella.

**-por el poder del cristales de hielo ataquen**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidas los poderes de estas nuevas Sailor eran superiores en mil, con dos ataques las nubes desaparecieron y las Sailor del mal igual, Serena trato de acercarse a ella pero un campo impidió que se acercara mas.

**-Ceres, Eris, es bueno verlas, donde están las demás** –Helena se aferro a la cintura de Ceres quien paso su suaves manos sobre el cabello de su princesa, pero las Sailor Star seguían allí, aunque Serena, Seiya, Taiky y Yaten no podían ver nada, las Star light estaban en asientos de primera fila.

**-Makemake está formando un campo invisible, la reina no puede acercarse, pero cuéntame cómo va todo** –la Sailor le abrazo y se notaba su felicidad por todos lados.

**-Mal, ellos casi lo saben todo, traigan a Selene ella debe de alejarse, no puede estar cerca de ellos** –Rini estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía que debía de hacer y cada día las cosas se complicaban más.

**-Si se alejan princesas ustedes no podrán recuperar el cristal solar** –la Sailor le poso el cabello detrás de la oreja

-**Pero que haremos, ellos casi saben de nosotros** –dijo Rini

**-No, aunque mientas tienes que distraerlos en lo que el rey despierta** –había una misión que cumplir, aunque las cosas no vayan bien

**-¡Hermana!** –Seiya halo a Rini de la mano, tenían que alejarse, alguien más se acercaba

**-Seiya, estamos lejos ellos no te reconocen aun, cambiaremos tu color de cabello y lo cortaremos **–pero Rini levanto su vista, las Sailor Star habían pasado desapercibidas hasta este momento

**-Sailor fighter** –balbuceo Rini, Ceres volteo a verle rápidamente, de la emoción o el susto no había notado que las Sailor Star habían presenciado la conversación

**-Seiya..., así te llamas, porque te llama igual que el… y ella es tu hermana, quienes son ustedes, porque me conoces** –Ruby se alteró, estaba pasando algo de lo cual era testigo pero no sabía cuál era el motivo o razón.

**-Debo de irme princesa, dile a Chibi-chibi que no olvide su misión, Makemake me seguirá, después de que cambien la apreciación del joven Seiya** –Ceres se despidió, lanzó una última mirada a las Sailor Star.

**-Si** –afirmó Rini

**-No se preocupen, no estoy aquí** –fighter fue sarcástica, Rini se acercó a ella.

**-Por favor, te lo suplico, luego les explicare todo, pero por el momento no digan nada** –le tomo de las manos, fighter era muy buena persona, sabía que la joven pelirosa sufría, así que accedió

**-Pero recuerda que esta plática estará pendiente** –el pequeño de cabello le vio y sonrió, sabía que de la boca de Ruby no saldría nada

**-Si** –indico Rini y tomo la mano de su hermano –**ven hermano, cambiaremos tu cabello**

**-Me lo cortaras** –pregunto el pequeño, por fin Ruby pudo ver la inocencia del pequeño, ya no tenía su mirada dura.

**-Solo con la pluma de trasformación** –Ruby comprendió poco, pero sabía que así como ella tenía otra vida, siendo Ruby los chicos que estaban frente a ella, podían tener otra.

La trasformación quedo hecha el joven ahora era portador de cabello rojo y ojos amarillos, pero los retumbos se hicieron escuchar, las Sailor Star se pusieron frente a los dos pequeños, pero el campo de energía inicio a desaparecer.

**-Tierra tiembla**

**-Rapsodia acuática de mercurio**

**-Hojas de roble de júpiter**

**-Fuego enciéndete**

**-Grito mortal**

**-Maremoto de Neptuno**

**-Háganlo ahora**

Las Sailor había atacado al campo de energía, las demás Sailor Star sabían que no podían contener tan gran ataque, así que cuando el campo de energía desapareció se pusieron en posición de lucha, pero algo al final las detuvo.

**-Nooooooooooooooo** –el grito de Serena hizo que sus guardianas detuvieran el ataque, luego giraron a verla, serena sudaba frio, Darién se acercó a ella.

**-Serena aléjate** –indico Darién y la tomo del brazo.

**-Darién, no puedo permitirlo, ellas no son malas, además Helena esta allí** –Serena se acercó al príncipe de la tierra. Sabía que las Outher eran manipuladas por el

-**Cállate y vámonos, las Sailor se encargaran** –Darién tomo más fuerte el brazo a Serena

**-¿Serena te encuentras bien?** –Mina interrumpió, a lo cual Darién volteo a verle molesto

**-Venus, que bueno que están aquí, si todo está bien, ¿vieron a las nuevas Sailor?** –Serena había visto a dos Sailor

**-Nuevas, son el enemigo Serena, ven vamos** –Darién la volvió a tomar, todo se habían dado cuenta del comportamiento de el príncipe, no era normal, además tratar así a la persona amada era poco común, al menos para los demás planetas.

**-No, yo las vi ayudar, no son el enemigo** –índico Serena, soltándose del brazo de Darién

**-Ya Serena, vámonos** –pero esta no se dejo tomar el brazo, se alejó medidamente del príncipe.

Las Sailor Star, Helena y el pequeño se acercaron lentamente, sabía que había muchas preguntas, Seiya fue el más sorprendido, Ruby estaba en la tierra…

**-No solo tengo que aguantarte a ti, ahora a mas como tú** –Darién dirigió sus palabras a Seiya, quien estaba sorprendido, Darién estaba molesto, las cinco personas se acercaron lentamente, Helena esperaba que fighter no dijera nada.

**-Seiya, Serena, el es mi hermano, lo he encontrado, o bueno el me encontró a mí** –Helena sonrió tristemente, sabía que todo se estaba desmoronándose, Taiky les tomo de las manos y les llevo directo al apartamento, sabía que algo saldría mal al estar reunidos en el mismo lugar

**-Quienes son ustedes** –Haruka se posó frente a las Sailor Star

**-¿tu?, ¿qué haces aquí?… lacer de…**

**-maremoto de…**

**-no, ¿qué pasa?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?** –Serena se poso en el medio de fighter y Neptuno, fighter la reconoció en seguida, emanaba de ella, pureza, calidez y alegría, además sin pensarlo se había posado frente a aquella maligna, que acaso era tonta además de hermosa.

**-perdónalas bombón, ellas son las Sailor Star que protegen nuestro planeta**

**-Seiya** –las tres Sailor Star se reverenciaron frente a Seiya

**-es mejor que se marchen de mi plantea, no son bienvenidos**

**-quien eres tu** -pregunto Healer

**-el príncipe de este planeta**

**-no lo pareces, nuestra princesa jamás trataría nadie así, es más cuando ellas llegaron** –Maker señalo a las Outher –**les dio la bienvenida, creo que sería bueno que recibas clases de buenos moda…** -pero algo silencio a Maker, Michiru le había dado una bofetada

**-¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa?** –Ruby se molestó y sin pensarlo devolvió la bofetada y tomo en sus brazos a Maker

**-¿cómo se atreves y como osas hablarle a si a nuestro príncipe?** –grito Michiru con su mano sobando su mejía.

**-estas equivocada, el será tu Rey, pero no es tu príncipe Michiru** –la voz de Rei se hizo notar

**-ya basta** –Serena hablo de nuevo –**hablaremos mañana, en el templo **–las chicas vieron la determinación de Serena, Ruby quedo impresionada, pero los celos lo la dejaban ver más allá de lo evidente.

**-Es mejor irnos, el enemigo te busca** –dijo Darién más tranquilo.

**-No, claro que no me busca** –dijo serena, segura que a quien llamaban no era a ella.

-**Claro que sí, escuche cuando te llamaron princesa** –Darién ya no podía controlar su frustración.

**-Sí, espero que la sepan proteger, no sabemos quiénes son los buenos o los malos, espero que sepan hacerlo** –Seiya ya se había hartado de cómo Darién quería manipular siempre a su bombón

**-Tú cállate idiota, deberían de haberse quedado en su planeta, esta es la última vez que quiero verte** –es mejor que entremos al apartamento Seiya, dijo Yaten

**-Ya basta, tu eres el enemigo** –Ruby mataría a cualquiera que se meta con su amado

**-No, el emblema en su traje dice que lo es** –todos quedaron sorprendidos, quizá Darién tenia sueños del pasado

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –pregunto Serena

**-Tuve un sueño, el hombre que usaba ese traje trato de destruir la tierra**

Todos y todas quedaron sorprendidas ante la aclaración que hizo Darién, Seiya y Serena sabían que no era totalmente cierto sus sueños habían revelado muchas cosas, pero nada tenía que ver con que Seiya perteneciera aun reino maligno.

-**No te creo, no puede ser** –indico Ruby

**-Prepárate, mañana no quiero saber que sigues en la tierra, ni tus Sailor –**Darién estaba furioso y los veía a todos como seres inferiores.

**-Si quieres que me vaya, créeme no será por las buenas –**y es que al final, Seiya defendería lo que creí que era justo.

**-Quieres luchar verdad, a eso viniste –**ambos estaban por explotar y es que sería como el big bang si eso llegara a pasar.

**-Iré a ver a Sailor galaxia** –todo voltearon a ver a Serena, jamás crearon que diría algo así, las Outher y las inners se paralizaron

**-¿¡Que!? **–gritaron al unísono

**-Pero Serena** –Darién no estaba de acuerdo, aunque claro a la princesa eso no le importaba.

**-Lo siento, eso no podrá ser** –Haruka intento tomarle del brazo, pero un resplandor la hizo alejar

**-¿Permiso?** –pregunto serena con el ceño fruncido, permiso seguramente no estaba pidiendo. Una pequeña marca en forma de luna inicio a aparecer en su frente.


	20. capitulo extra 18-19

Este capítulo lo he escrito pensando en las dudas de las personas que me leen, gracias por preguntar y así hacerme ver que necesito explicar muchas cosas, será un capitulo extra, no lo tenía en mente, pero todo sea por mis apreciables lectoras.

Perdón por los detalles de la ortografía, sé que aunque nos guste la historia nos aburre la ortografía, prometo tener más cuidado. Y para aclarar, los nombre de las nuevas Sailor, son planetas enanos que se han encontrado en el sistema solar, los utilice para que así se siga con la temática.

Prometo que escribiré un solo capitulo para explicar las relaciones que aún no han salido a la luz, vaya que si tengo trabajo jajajajaja casi muero de la cólera, había escrito este capítulo ya, este que hoy público no es el original, el originas se perdió en el espacio tiempo del internet jejeje casi murero cuando veo que no se había guardado nada, así que inicie de nuevo y lo volví a escribir, creo que el primero había quedado mejor, pero espero que les guste.

En el capítulo encontraremos el pasado de dos milenios.

….

**-Por el poder del cristal lunar…transformación** –Serena no se transformó en Sailor Moon, el tiempo se detuvo al ver que Serena se convirtió en la princesa Serenity ya nada importaba, las Sailor eran amigas de Seiya así que era en vano que protegiera su identidad.

**-princesa, ¿qué hace?** –todos se reverenciaron ante ella

**-no acostumbro meterme en estos acontecimiento y sentimientos de Serena, pero Serena sueña con mi pasado** –la mirada de la princesa era clara, tierna y sincera, las Sailor Star se sorprendieron a ver tanta belleza, pero Ruby se dio cuenta que Seiya no amaba a esa mujer si no a la que minutos antes fue, eso lo noto por la mirada de Seiya.

**-Serenity no puedes hacer eso** –Darién no se atrevió a tocar a la princesa

**-Endimión… no, Darién, tengo muchas cosas por saber, Los que quieran ir, pueden acompañarme** –todos se sorprendieron, era totalmente diferente a la sumisa de Serena, la princesa cada día era mas sabia.

**-No podemos dejarla ir su majestad** –indico Setsuna

**-Van a lucha contra mí** –la princesa sabia como hablar

**-Eh, no, eso jamás** –indico Haruka con la cabeza gacha

-Estamos para protegerla y servirle, pero para encontrar a Galaxia se necesitara amucha energía –indico Mina,

**-No te preocupes Venus, el cristal tiene suficiente y supongo que algunos de ustedes me acompañaran** –indico la princesa y Venus asintió.

**-Quiero ir con usted majestad **–Hotaru la pequeña se puso de pie y se posó a la par de la princesa, Sepsuna, Haruka y Michiru solo pudieron ver como la más pequeña de las Outher tomaba su decisión

**-Nosotros… no vamos** –Haruka sabía que estaba perdiendo al contradecir a la princesa, pero no podía seguir con el juego.

**-Mi querida Haruka, deja hablar a tus** **amigas **–fue lo único que la princesa respondió.

**-lo siento majestad** –Michiru bajo la mirada

**-no iré esta vez** –Sepsuna sabía que si ella aceptaba lo que ahora pasaba, jamás volvería a ver a su pequeña Dama y es que ellas habían nació para servirle.

**-es su decisión, todo está bien **–la princesa no les juzgo, su luz aun brillaba como siempre.

**-Darién, ¿tus iras?** –y es que a ella le importaba el apoyo de su caballero, era el único amor que había conocido, pero él no era el mismo, Endimión no había aparecido.

**-Busca a quien tú quieras, esta vez estas solas** –Darién, no espero a ver más, salir de allí era lo único que quería, ya no esperaría a verla partir. La princesa no logro reconocer a quien un día fue su sueño.

-**no está sola su majestad** –Seiya se reverencio. La princesa le vio y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-**nos quedaremos cuidando a las niñas, cuídense** –indico Yaten tras de su hermano, Seiya asintió, sabía que debían de hablar con las pequeñas.

**-Sailor Mercurio y Sailor Venus, necesito que se queden cuidado la tierra, ustedes sabrán que hacer** –dijo la princesa dulcemente, las dos Sailor asintieron.

**-Puedo acompañarla su majestad** –Sailor fighter hablo, la princesa le vio dulcemente, no le reconocía, pero si estaba allí era porque era su aliada, Ruby no se separaría de Seiya por nada del mundo, pero les pidió a las demás Star light que se quedaran y aunque no querían al final obedecieron, total se quedarían con los chicos.

**-Bien, todo el que quiera venir es bienvenido** –la princesa sonrió dulcemente

-**Por el poder de la luna**

**-Por el poder de marte**

**-Por el poder de júpiter**

**-Por el poder Saturno**

**-Por el poder del sol**

**Por el poder de fighter**

**-Teletranportación** – una enorme luz arcoíris los envolvió y apresuradamente desapareció, Sailor Plut, Urano y Neptuno presintieron que el fin estaba cerca, Yaten y Taiky caminaron hasta llegar a su apartamento, después de un momento no quedaba nadie…

Hace más de cuatro mil año, todos los planetas de la galaxia flotaban alrededor del sol, el sol era el hogar del más grande de los príncipes, cada planeta tenía sus reyes, príncipes y princesas, pero había un planeta muy pequeño en especial, era un planeta llamado luna, el sol y la luna brillaban con gran resplandor, el sol era una gran estrella su majestuosidad era inmensa, los demás planetas los adoraban por su brillo natural, al pasar algunos años el rey del sol decidió crear un nuevo planeta, uno donde príncipes y princesa pudieran reunirse, pues no tendrían que viajar de planeta en planeta para obtener algo que su planeta no tenia, este planeta seria construido por los reyes y proporcionarían lo mejor para que fuera un planeta próspero y hermosos, pero su gobernante era de la más pura maldad y el hijo de este, estaba lleno de la misma maldad, todos los planetas vivían en armonía, viajando de un lugar a otro y en grandes bailes, así el príncipe sol y la princesa luna se enamoraron, pero el guardián tierra no soporto esto y a pesar que el príncipe sol y la princesa luna era poderosos sus corazones no acunaban maldad, así que jamás pensaron que la maldad estaba cerca.

El guardián de la tierra sembró en los ciudadanos de cada planeta la maldad, pero los soberanos de cada planeta no fueron tocados por esa maldad, el caos había llegado todos los planetas estaban en alerta, en guerra y en destrucción, algo que jamás se había visto, el sol comandaba las fuerzas de las estrellas, trataba de que nadie muriera en la lucha pero fue en vano, el guardián de la tierra había desatado el apocalipsis.

La última batalla fue librada entre el príncipe y el guardián, fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la maldad del guardián de la tierra lo llevo a tener un as bajo la manga y se trataba de la princesa de la luna, la había raptado del palacio y amenazaba al príncipe sol con quitarle la vida, el príncipe sol trato de llegar a un acuerdo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el príncipe de la tierra le quito la vida a la princesa, cuando los soberanos de cada planeta vieron esto, se precipitaron a subieron sus manos he hicieron un ritual, dado que la Reina de la luna era la más poderosa de todas las reinas recibió los poderes de cada planeta formando así un poderoso cristal, su hija había fallecido, para que la maldad no volviera a triunfar, el cristal tomo una decisión, separar sería necesario, pero daría la oportunidad para vivieran en otra era, el príncipe sol presintió en deseo de la reina de la luna, se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su amada, la tomo de la mano como sabido que no volverían a estar juntos, apretó tan fuerte y una enorme luz cubrió el universo.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_

_A mi corazón deja encantado_

_Ven toma mi mano para huir_

_De esta terrible obscuridad…_

La luz en el palacio era muy brillante, ese brillo que le daba la elegancia, hacía ya tanto tiempo que la pasa reinaba y eso era bueno, la pequeña princesa heredera del trono de la luna había nacido y ahora ya estaba cumpliendo ocho años.

En el palacio era fiesta y alegría, ahora todo en paz, su reina feliz y su pequeña princesa creciendo, no había más felicidad para pedir, aunque, esa felicidad era para las personas que se amaban.

**-vamos bombón, te enseñare mi lugar favorito de la luna** –las guardianas no podían alejarse del palacio, Sailor Moon, la Sailor más poderosa del universo, la guardiana de la princesa de la luna y del cristal de plata se había enamorado, era algo que no estaba permitido para ellas, habían nacido para servir, nacido para luchar, el amor se quedaba en segundo plano. Todas las Sailor habían nacido en su planeta guardián, pero nadie sabía de donde venía Sailor Moon.

Pero había conocido al caballero del sol, era un caballero errante, así le gustaba ser nombrado, pues en realidad su posición no dejaba que el amor llegara de cualquier parte, para su vida había sido escrito otro destino, un reino cercano al suyo, una princesa digna de la corona.

El amor para ellos dos había sido sellado por sus posiciones y su destino había sido escrito por terceras persona. No importaba lo que cada uno sentía, no había cavidad para más.

-**hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa, debo de estar en el lugar para protegerla, Apolo, te veré en el mismo lugar por la noche, después de la fiesta** –Sailor Moon se acercó a los labios de su amado y lo beso, con pasión y ternura.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, la fiesta de quince años de la princesa había llegado, el reino se sentía feliz y los súbditos aún más, pronto un nuevo reinado llegaría y con ello más prosperidad como su actual reina se los prometía.

**-cada día te pones peor padre, voy a ir a la fiesta, me han invitado** –dijo el príncipe del sol molesto.

**-no entiendo ¿cómo?, Apolo, tú no puedes estar visitando la luna, ya te lo he dicho, además faltan pocos días para tu boda –** El príncipe solo apretó los puños, no era posible que su padre siguiera con ese plan, si él se iba a casar, esa persona seria Sailor Moon.

**-pero…** -intento decir

**-no, he dicho** –el rey estaba molesto, la misma discusión durante años le había desgastado más de la cuenta.

La reina de la luna se peinaba sus cabellos, con calma en su habitación.

**-pronto te sentirán, dime que pasa** –dijo y giro hacia la esquina de su habitación.

-**aun la ve, prometiste que Sailor Moon se iría lejos, es la esencia de ella la que lo atrae** – el rey Apolo salió de la oscuridad, había llegado a el reino de la luna para terminar lo que nunca debió haber dejado a medias.

**-no pude hacerlo, fue mi debilidad, es la parte más inocente de mi hija** –la reina se puso de pie, camino hasta quedar al frente del rey.

-**cada uno sacrificamos algo Serenity, todo sea por el bien del universo** –y es que en la guerra y en el amor se pierde siempre algo, es verdad que se gana más, pero al final las heridas son profundas. El rey giro y desapareció dejando allí a una reina indecisa.

Ese día antes que la fiesta iniciara, grandes sombras negras cubrieron el reino, se luchó hasta perder vidas, y es que si tan solo una vida se hubiera entregado, las cosas hubieran sido diferente, la princesa de la luna era el blanco principal.

**-debo de ir padre, ¡déjame salir!** –el rey lo sabía, no era su pelea, no podía ver morir de nuevo a su hijo, aunque eso conllevaba que el universo fuera destruido. El sol ese día brillo tan fuerte, una explosión dejo una mancha solar para siempre. Ahora el rey sabía que el tiempo debía de avanzar.

**-¡Sailor Moon!** –Apolo se arrodillo frente a su amada, estaba en el suelo pero sus heridas no eran profundas, una explosión acababa de lanzarla lejos.

**-qué haces aquí** –le pregunto Sailor Moon preocupada, al otro extremo estaba una bella mujer vestida de blanco, Apolo la vio.

**-es una larga historia** –dijo y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, Apolo se había escapado, provocando una explosión y dejando para siempre una marca a su reino.

-**la princesa, ayúdala** –dijo Sailor Moon. Apolo con su armadura de oro puro cubrió muchos ataques que iban dirigidos hacia la princesa, el jamás la había visto, pero ahora que la conocía se daba cuenta que era una princesa muy hermosa, la sostuvo entre sus brazo tantas veces que casi se volvieron uno.

La dejo en un lugar seguro, le ayudaría a Sailor Moon a salir libre de la pelea, pero cada vez la oscuridad se hace mayor, era como ver un gran agujero negro.

**-Apolo, mi deber es proteger a la princesa, no quiero perderte en esta lucha** –Sailor Moon tenía miedo, aunque era la guerrera más poderosa el universo, ella temía por su amado y su princesa.

**-no me perderás** –Apolo se lanzó al ataque, su luz brillante como el sol se hizo notar, por un momento la oscuridad se fulmino, pero nadie le dio seguimiento, habían muchas personas caídas, entre ellas la reina. Corrieron hasta donde estaba la princesa, estaba moribunda, cansada y temía.

-**princesa, todo estará bien** –dijo Sailor Moon tomándole la mano, la princesa no podía dejar de ver al apuesto caballero de armadura dorada.

**-¿quién eres?** –le pregunto, en ese momento sus miradas quedaron cruzadas y sin pensarlo la princesa se sonrojo, se preguntaba porque nunca había visto a ese apuesto caballero.

-**soy el príncipe Apolo, my lady** –dijo con propiedad, la princesa sonrió complacida, si un día ella se enamorara quería que fuera como ese príncipe que hoy la rescataba, Sailor Moon solo puedo bajar la mirada.

No había otra oportunidad ese día, sería la última vez que se verían, segundos después la oscuridad cubrió por completo el reino, el sacrificio de Sailor Moon era necesario, el cristal de plata se activó y quienes habían sido dos personas diferentes se fundieron en lo que habían sido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Sus vida se había separado, sus almas sentido cosas distintas, aunque el futuro intentarían sentir igual, tendrían que aprender a elegir como personas separadas, al menos que comprendieran que son solo un alma sintiendo lo mismo.

**-¡Sailor Moon!** –grito una voz agobiada al ver a su amada convertirse en una luz junto a la princesa y caer como polvo estelar. Un cristal de oro se activo, era brillante y entonces, su poder resalto, el tiempo avanzo y formo de manera regresiva lo que un día fue.

El rey Apolo sabía qué hacer, ya no permitiría que la historia se volviera a repetir, esa suficiente ver morir dos veces a su sucesor. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, sabía que separarse de él era necesario, pero no estaría solo, dos personas siempre cuidarían de él.

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar_

_Si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad…_

**-¿qué vez hija?** –le pregunta la hermosa reina de cabello lila a su hija que está por cumplir los 14 años.

-**es el sol, madre, tiene una mancha oscura, la veo todos los días, encontré un libro en la biblioteca que habla sobre un reino, le he preguntado a Mars pero no sabe que paso** –la princesa tenía una mirada nostálgica.

-**son historias hijas, alguien las imagina, las escribe y los demás las leen, no es nada** –la reina vio el horizonte.

En el reino lunar se celebraban los 14 años de la princesa de la luna, ese día ella se enamoró del gobernante de la tierra, él se impactó con la belleza y pureza de ella, ella sabía que él era el indicado, con quien debería de compartir el resto de su historia, lamentablemente después de cierto tiempo fue atacado el reino lunar por el mal, nada se pudo hacer, como consecuencia se produje la muerte de la primer reina de la luna, ahora su deseo mayor era que con el poder del cristal de plata, todos los habitantes de la luna, incluyendo su hija, fueran a vivir a la tierra, donde llevarían una vida tranquila como personas normales, así que esta vez, la princesa dormiría como en ese tiempo, durmió su otra parte… Sailor Moon.

_**ÉPOCA ACTUAL, LA TIERRA **_

Haruka estaba molesta, se había ido junto con las Outher a esperar nuevas noticias, no le había gustado que Hotaru se fuera y tomara esa decisión, pero sabía que era lo correcto, aunque admitirlo no quería.

**-sé que he jurado lealtad a Sailor Moon, ahora frente a mi estaba a la princesa, no se Sepsuna, no sé si lo que hago está bien** –dijo dejándose caer al sofá de su departamento perdiendo la trasformación.

**-solo sigue tu corazón, lo correcto está allí** –le respondió pasivamente Sepsuna, quien al hablar pedía su trasformación.

-**es el problema, si sigo a mi corazón, el reino jamás se formara** –dijo con pesar.

-si el reino no se defiende, la pequeña dama, a quien debemos de proteger, jamás nacerá –Michiru ya no era Sailor Neptuno, ahora solo llevaba las bebidas para calmar lo ánimos en el apartamento.

_**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS KOU **_

Mina estaba atrasada en la cocina, las cosas no estaba saliendo bien, las tres pequeñas la veían hambrientas y mientras tanto esa nueva chica llamada Verdi coqueteaba con Yaten en la sala, por momento apretaba tan fuerte el cuchillo que las pequeñas creían que traspasaría la mesa.

-**señora, se encuentra bien** –pregunto al pequeña Len-Len, sabia como odiaba mina que le dijeran señora.

-**si **–respondió secamente mina, eso no era normal, no había notado que le llamaron señora y eso sí que era extraño.

-**pregunto, porque lleva picando la misma zanahoria hace quince minutos y la comida del sartén se está quemando** –mina giro rápidamente y en ese momento el humo salió hacia todos lados, las chicas salieron gritando de la cocina. Mina se sorprendió al ver a Verdi del brazo de Yaten, está emocionada porque quería salir a conocer la tierra.

**-deberías ayudarme Yaten, tengo que cocinar y cuidar a las chicas y tu aquí, sin hacer nada** –exclamo mina, Verdi le volteo a ver y Yaten se apeno, aunque no se le noto. Las chicas disfrutaban del momento.

**-¿quién eres para hablarle así a MI YATEN?** –hizo énfasis en que el hombre le pertenecía, eso solo enfureció más a Mina y Yaten lo sabía, así que hablo.

-**solo…** -pero no termino, no con el carácter explosivo de Mina.

-entonces cocina tu y yo cuidare a las niñas, vamos niñas –dijo Mina y Yaten se quedó con la palabra y Verdi le tomo del brazo.

-vamos, Yaten, te haré tu platillo favorito –dijo sin voltea a ver a Mina, Mina solo apretó los puños y se fueron a la habitación con las pequeñas.

_**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**_

Amy, Taiky y Violeta se fueron a la biblioteca para buscar información, existían libros llenos de mitos y leyenda, sabía que algo podrían encontrar allí.

**-mira Taiky, este libro habla sobre un reino místico…** -pero Amy no pudo terminar, Violeta había sacado su minicomputadora.

**-no sé porque venimos aquí, la tecnología de nuestro planeta está más avanzada, mira Taiky **–dijo, Taiky se giró y camino hacia Violeta, Amy sintió caminar pequeñas hormigas en su espalda, más aun cuando la cara de Taiky estaba tan cerca del rostro de violeta.

**-¿Qué es eso?** –pregunto Taiky.

**-es el libro dorado, se encuentra en la biblioteca de nuestro planeta** –dijo violeta.

**-mira** –dijo Amy quien se apresuró a buscar más información.

Fue un juego de ver quien encontraba más información, empezaron con la brusquedad de muchos misterios, pero terminaron compitiendo con quien sabía más cosas y quien tenía el primero lugar de donde estudia, Taiky se estaba volviendo loco pues las chicas no dejaban de lanzar información.

**-yo creo…** -dijo Taiky, pero violeta y Amy estaban en una larga y cruda discusión.

**-¡ahora no!** –dijeron al unísono, Taiky solo dio dos pasos hacia tras.

Un joven apuesto y tímido se acercó a las gradas de la biblioteca, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas celestes, eran en sus clases únicas y especiales, así como a la chica que se las pensaba regalar.

Taiky, tomo su abrigo, salió de la biblioteca, se había cansado de la competencia, no había podido hacer nada pues las chicas solo competían. Bajo las gradas y vio sentado a un joven con un ramos de rosas, eran hermosas, pero no le tomo importancia, cuando llego a la penúltima escalera una voz lo detuvo.

**-¡espera, Taiky!** –era Violeta, le dio alcance y se prendió en el brazo.

Amy salió en seguida, vio a Taiky tomado del brazo de violeta, el joven se puso de pie, hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido por Amy, pero cuando ella bajo dos gradas más el joven hablo.

**-Amy, que bueno verte** –exclamo. Amy se paralizo al verlo, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verle.

**-Andy** –susurro, el joven rápidamente se acercó a ella, beso la mejía y entrego las rosas –como supiste que estaría aquí –Amy estaba nerviosa.

**-que gusto volver a verte, tu madre me lo dijo** –dijo y tomo la mano libre de Amy. Taiky sintió que el pecho se hundía, pero hizo caso o miso a esa sensación, termino de bajar las gradas.

-**adiós Amy, suerte con tu novio** –grito Violeta, Taiky retomo su camino y no dijo nada, Amy solo vio como aquel chico con el que soñó tantas noches se marchaba con quien creía que era su amor.

….

Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda, pueden hacérmela saber, gracias.


	21. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar_

_Si me das tu mano te llevaré_

_Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad._

**-Di que no sabes, que no recuerdas nada, que está sorprendida por lo que dicen** –mina había ido a comprar las bebidas, las pequeñas se habían quedado solas en el la habitación, sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían y les preguntarían por lo que había sucedido.

**-Pero digámosle la verdad** –Len-Len, quería ser honesta, aunque sabía que esa no era su misión.

**-La verdad está a punto de descubrirse** –Rini por su parte no quería hacerlo, en un pasado había regresado y había hecho que su madre siguiera un rumbo que ya no deseaba.

**-Serena, no quise hacerlo…yo** –Len-Len por primera vez se refirió al nombre real de Rini, siempre se le llamo Rini por cariño y por ser la imagen viva de su madre, pero serena,

**-Ya sabes que hacer, tengo miedo, pero creo que todo saldrá bien, Seiya tú has lo mismo** –no había más que agregar, Len-Len era la hija dulce del reino, ella en cambio era la hija obediente, sus padres eran los mejores de todos, su padre le había enseñado el amor más tierno. Las chicas conversaban entres si, Taiky llego hasta dónde se encontraban

**-Tengo que hablar con usted** –no se habían dado cuenta cuando Taiky llego, ellas se pararon de la cama, Ity-Ity y Seiya jugaban con una pelota, no voltearon a ver, siguieron jugando.

**-Dinos, Taiky** –Rini estaba nerviosa, pero no lo demostraría.

**-Quienes son, y quien es él** –Taiky pregunto sin esperar, había leído suficiente en la biblioteca.

**-Es mi hermano, mis padres sufrieron un accidente, nos llevaron una casa hogar, donde escapamos y es por eso que ahora estamos juntos –**y es que mentir no se le daba a Rini, es solo que debía seguir su misión, los demás no dijeron nada.

**-Porque no lo dijiste** –Taiky siento pena, había algo en esos niños que no le terminaba de convencer, pero al final había algo que era adorable en ellos –pero, ¿Ity, es tu hermana? -pregunto

**-No, ella no, a ella y a Seiya los conocí hace poco** –dijo sosteniendo la mirada.

**-Pero tu hermana, sabe más de lo que dice, además no te creo todo –**Taiky sonaba diferente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y es que no fue poco ver a Amy con su novio.

**-Taiky…que quieres decir** –pregunto la pelirroja.

**-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?** –pregunto

**-En un trágico accidente, me duele recordarlo **–esta vez, no es que fuera un accidente como lo quería hacer notar, pero recordó, la mirada de sus padres, de su padre, su amigo y entonces, lloro, Seiya intento acercarse a ella, pero Taiky lo hizo antes.

-**No llores, lo siento Helena, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo** –Taiky se sentía incómodo con tanto chiquillo, pero sintió pena por lo que les estaba pasando, aunque era claro, no les creí todo –**pero, díganme quienes son las personas que las siguen** –y de nuevo las preguntas, ellas solo tenían que fingir un poco más, aunque eso les costra caro.

**-Creo que es una equivocación, no sé nada de lo que está pasando** –Rini hablo tranquila.

**-Y tú Len-Len** –Len miro a su hermana, luego a su hermano que fingía no estar en el lugar y por ultimo a Taiky, en verdad que no sabia mentir.

**-No recuerdo, no se de lo que hablan, créame que si lo supiera se los diría** –entonces la paz en el pecho de Rini se dejo ver.

**-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?** –pregunto Taiky al chico que se encontraba jugando con la pequeña ity, él lo giro a ver.

**-Mi nombre es… Apolo** –y allí estaba, ese nombre, parecía haberlo escuchado o leído, ya no lo recordaba y eso que tenía buena memoria, el pequeño cruzo su mirado con la de él y dejo ver algo más, su parecido a alguien que él conocía desde niño, Taiky frunció el ceño, pero sabía que esos pequeños no dirían nada.

**-Un buen nombre para un chico fuerte como tú** –dijo

-Gracias –el pequeño Apolo sonrió y allí de nuevo la evidencia, esa sonrisa, Taiky decidió salir de esa habitación o se volvería loco pronto.

**-Llego el momento, está a punto de despertar** –una gran figura negra veía por la ventana.

**-Si** –dijo una de sus fieles sirvientas.

**-Es el momento de ganar esta batalla** –en ese tiempo él era el más poderoso, el único que conocía su fuerza.

-¿**Dónde estamos princesa?** –pregunto Sailor Júpiter.

**-En el planeta de… Galaxia** –dijo y miro alrededor, todo estaba en ruinas.

**-Bombón…crees que sea el planeta de Galaxia** –Seiya sabía que se había equivocado, la princesa al verlo en su transformación intentaba recordar quien era esa persona, le sorprendió que le llamara de esa forma pero sabía que era a serena a quien le llamaba así.

Serenity solo sonrió, no le desagrado que Seiya le llamara de esa forma tan dulce, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, pero el corazón de Ruby se partió en dos, Seiya tenía un bonito sobrenombre para su amada y… estaba junto a ella, protegiéndola en todo momento.

**-¿Por qué preguntas?** –indico Sailor Marts, quien se posiciono junto a su princesa

**-no sé si te has dado cuenta en la ruinas que se encuentra este lugar** –indicó Seiya.

**-¡Todos abajo!** –Grito Sailor fighter

Los ataques llegaron por todas partes, las Sailor apenas lograron esquivarlo, una por una fue cayendo.

**-¡Láser de estrella fugaz!** –grito fighter una gran luz blanca en forma de rayo salió disparada alumbrando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

**-¡Fuego de marte enciéndete!** –grito Marts al ver que eran zombis los que los atacaban con poderes sobrenaturales.

**-¡Venga por aquí!** –les llamo una voz que los hizo entrar a una cloacas, los chicos y las chicas siguiendo la silueta de una mujer a la que no podían ver le rostro por tanta oscuridad. Corrieron hasta un lugar más iluminado, parecía que ese planeta había sido atacado pero no vencido en su totalidad.

**-¿Quién eres?** –pregunto Seiya en cuanto llegaron al lugar más seguro.

**-¿Es importante?** –dijo la mujer aun de espaldas, no respondió.

**-¿Que ha pasado en este lugar?** –pregunto Serenity tristemente.

**-Hace algunos meses que estamos en guerra, son personas malvadas, quieren dañar a todo el universo y una causa eres tu princesa** –se giró la mujer de armadura desgastada pero aun dorada.

**-¿Qué?** –dijeron todas sorprendidas al ver que la mujer que hablaba era Sailor Galaxia, la Sailor más poderosa del universo y estaba casi rendida en esta batalla.

**-Sailor Galaxia, ¿qué te ha pasado?** –pregunto dulcemente la princesa.

**-Hola princesa, veo que las Outher no vienen contigo** –Sailor Galaxia parecía que la estaba esperando

**-Ellas han elegido** –índico la princesa mientras todas esperaban saber más.

**-Entonces el principio del fin ha empezado** –nadie comprendió esas palabras.

**-¿A qué te refieres?** –preguntó Seiya acercándose más a ella

**-Regresen a su planeta, la princesa debe casarse con el príncipe y tu alejarte de ellos** –esta información era más importante para Ruby que para los demás, Serena estaba a punto de casarse y Seiya seria libre

**-Créeme que lo hare pero dame una buena razón** –indico Seiya.

**-No lo tengo permitido, desde que te vi en la tierra supe que algo más pasaría, debía haberte matado, pero falle** –Galaxia se dirigió a Seiya, todas se sorprendieron.

**-¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir?, ¿que fue todo eso de la semillas estelares entonces**? –Seiya tenía el presentimiento que había algo más.

**-Cuando regrese a la tierra, fue porque la maldad ataco al planeta de la princesa Kakyuu, ellos huyeron de aquel lugar, no soy la misma persona que destruyó su planeta, la esencia que el mal buscaba había desaparecido** –explico, aun guardaban por la verdad.

**-Explica porque no entiendo nada** –aclamo fighter temerosa de escuchar, la princesa y Sailor Galaxia la vieron directo, ella no se inmuto.

**-Están en este planeta, pero no siento en donde** –confirmo la sombra.

**-Arrasa con todo, dile a los zombis que aniquilen sin compasión… a todos** –la orden estaba dada.

**-así será, igual, cuando el amo despierte no quedara nada** –rio la sombra maligna.

En el apartamento de los Kou, la comida ya estaba lista, las chicas, y los chicos estaban en la mesa, Mina y Amy se sentaron a la par una de la otra, Yaten se sentó al medio de Rini y Len-Len, Taiky al medio de Apolo e Ity-Ity, Verdi y Violeta una a la par de la otra.

**-hay algo que quiero contarles** –Taiky llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

**-Dinos, Taiky** –agrego Mina.

**-Fue un sueño, un sueño loco, de hace algunos días** –dijo los niños pusieron atención, en realidad todos estaban poniendo atención.

**-¿Un sueño?** –pegunto Violeta.

**-Si…en el que aparece Helena, la pequeña Ity, Len-Len y Apolo, sé que es extraño** –dijo, la respiración de los niños se aceleró, excepto la de Ity que no entendía mucho, Amy y Mina giraron a verlas, Yaten estaba más serio de lo normal, Verdi y Violeta no entendían mucho.

**-Eh…ah… ¿y qué pasa?** –Helena se tenía que mostrar normal.

**-En mi sueño había una batalla, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que al final, ustedes toman algo que le pertenece a… Seiya** –todos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que los sueños eran mensajes, pero no entendían que tenían que ver las chicas.

**-Ha si, púes que sueño, es muy raro verdad** –Helena fingió no entender.

**-Quizá, pero… todo puede pasar** –comento Verdi. Después de eso todo transcurrió en silencio.

**-Lo primero que hice llegando fue dormir al príncipe de la tierra… para que no te viera **–Seiya frunció el ceño, que tenía que ver el con el príncipe –**era mi misión desde tiempos remotos, si volvías a aparecer, mi deber era quitarte del camino, lo segundo que tenía que hacer era buscarte, pero lo que no sabía era que tenías una transformación diferente, entonces tenía que atacar tanto a hombres como mujeres y ninguno eras tú** –Seiya ahora solo estaba más confundidos, la princesa e la luna aún más y con más tiempo que pasaba al lado de Seiya sentía algo diferente, las demás solo podían escuchar la historia.

**-No entiendo, quiere decir que si esa era tu misión, tú sabrás quien soy** –Seiya se puso rígido, ya se había aburrido de tanto ramerío.

-Lo siento hay cosas que no puedo decirte –y eso era lo que se esperaba.

**-Galaxia, tu tenías la misión de encontrar la semilla estelar, por qué dices eso** –entonces la princesa interrumpió, ahora para ella nada tenía sentido.

**-La semilla estelar, no princesa, esa pequeña me llevaría hasta donde estaba Seiya, no me di cuenta antes, él no era como lo recordaba y cuando note su precia no se parecía a quien yo buscaba, claro lo vi como Sailor nada más, luego apareciste tú** –y las cosas iniciaba a caer por su propio peso.

**-Entonces quien era la pequeña Chibi-Chibi** –sin darse cuenta y poco a poco, la princesa unía sus recuerdos con los de Serena.

**-Tu hija** –esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Seiya, dolía y dolía mucho, los presentes se sorprendieron y aunque Ruby entendía poco, trataba de poner la mayor atención.

**-¿Qué?** –la princesa de la luna se sorprendió, era raro sorprenderla, pero había cosas que ni ella conocía.

**-Viste Serena, se parecía tanto a ti, perdón princesa** –dio Lita, recordando claro la parte de su humanidad.

**-No te preocupes Júpiter** –su princesa era tan dulce, quizá igual a Serena, pero era duro saber que tenían que elegir a una de las dos, aunque cada vez se sentía más conectada con los sentimientos y pensamientos de Serena.

**-Pero si era hija de bombón, porque te llevaría hasta donde yo estaba** –Seiya estaba dolido, pero quería saber más, no comprendía por qué una de las hijas de bombón llegaría hasta él y luego estaba en que aunque él también tenía una trasformación no lograba recordar nada.

**-Porque…perdóneme alteza…** –pero antes de que pudieran proseguir con la conversación todo empezó a temblar, Galaxia presintió que su planeta estaba a punto de colapsar y Seiya se sorprendió cuando lo llamo alteza.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –la Sailor se pusieron en alerta, todo comenzó a retumbar y eso las ponía muy nerviosa.

**-¡Váyanse!, busca a Plut, ella no te es leal a ti, pero si a tu hija, ellas son las guerreras de tu hija** –Galaxia tomo su espada y salió corriendo rumbo a donde se encontraba una de las malignas, pero no sin antes advertirle a la princesa.

**-Pero como hare que hablen, aun mi hija no nace** –grito la princesa de la luna, cosa que hiso que Galaxia volteara de nuevo, Seiya suspiro y Ruby más a tras de él.

**-Está más cerca de lo que crees Serena, pequeña Satur, tú la conocerás, quizá tus ojos no han visto la realidad, pero las Outher están ligadas a protegerla **–la pequeña Satur se quedó sorprendida ante la declaración de Galaxia, ahora caía en cuenta, la otra noche la vio, el otro día la sintió y ahora estaba segura que era ella.

**-Nos quedaremos luchando por tu planeta** –una mano sostuvo la muñeca de Galaxia, sintieron como sus cuerpos se estremecieron, Seiya se había acercado más de la cuenta, pero así era él.

**-No… busca tu destino** –dijo Galaxia con una sonrisa adolorida y con sus ojos a puntos de desbordarse en lágrimas.

**-No me iré, tú paliaras junto a mi** –Seiya aun sostenía la mano de Galaxia y se veían a los ojos como si recordaran algo más que el pasado –**¡poder solar! **–la armadura de Seiya brillo y un color dorado lo envolvió, todas se sorprendieron

**-Majestad, si usted ya despertó ¿entonces porque no recuerda?** –Galaxia se reverencio ante él, nadie comprendió nada, Apolo suspiro.

**-tengo algunas dudas que tu resolverás en cuanto acabe esto, mis recuerdos no los tengo y quiero saber porque** –el que hablaba ya no era Seiya, era otra persona.

**-¿Luchara?** –Galaxia se sorprendió al escuchar eso, a la persona que tenía el cuerpo de Seiya le pareció increíble que se lo preguntara, le parecía que había nacido para luchar y ella dudaba.

**-Y porque no lo haría** –pregunto, a Serenity le retumbaba dos palabras MY LADY, no sabía porque.

**-Porque su naturaleza príncipe Apolo, es dar vida a todo, y jamás ha querido quitarle la vida a nadie** –aparte de la poca información que obtuvieron, lo más sorprendente para todos incluso para la princesa Serenity fue por el nombre que Galaxia le llamo a Seiya.

**-Por proteger tu planeta y a las personas que amo, créeme que lo hare** –Apolo dio tres pasos delante de Galaxia y aunque esta estaba sorprendida, tomaron aire y decidieron salir a salvar el planeta.

Vieron como las personas corrían y los zombis les quitaban la vida, Serenity se estremeció de tristeza, pues la silueta de Plut y Urano del mal se podía apreciar a lo lejos.

**-Hoja del roble de júpiter**

**-Fuego de marte enciéndete**

**-Laser de estrella fugaz**

**-Campo mortal**

**-Por el poder de la luna plateada**

**-Manchas solares**

**-Brazaletes fulmines**

**-Ahora** –gritaron al unísono, los ataques pasaron dando luz y aniquilando a todos los malvados que se encontraban en esa dirección. Las Sailor del mal voltearon rápidamente vieron al los guerreros aproximarse a toda velocidad.

**-Nebuloso solar ataca** –el segundo ataque de Seiya fue tan fuerte que la Sailor del viento no pudo escapar y murió en el intento, mientras que Sailor Plut desapareció segundos antes, las nubes negras se dispersaron, el sol alumbró aquel hermosos planeta con destellos dorados y flores hermosas, Seiya cayó al suelo precipitadamente, con solo un ataque había podido acabar con la maldad, era poderoso pero su alma aun no soportaba tanto poder.

**-¡Seiya!** -gritaron todas.

Sailor Moon apareció y corrió rápidamente, le tomo de la mano, Seiya estaba inconsciente, pero Sailor Moon estaba asustada por su salud. Así que lloro sobre su pecho y una sola lágrima de amor despertó algunos vagos recuerdos. Toda pudo ver como una luz blanca los envolvía mientras los recuerdos regresaban, Ruby lloraba en silencio, no había dicho nada, hasta el momento. Las cosas a partir de ahora no volverían a ser las mismas, pero tendrían que tomar un solo camino y eso conllevaba lastimar sin querer, sufrir queriendo.

Seiya y Serena aparecieron uno a la par del otro con sus respectivos trajes de príncipe y princesa. Se vieron, se reconocieron, se volvieron a ver y en realidad se confundieron, las voces de sus cabezas los agobiaban, los sueños por las noches los desesperaban, ahora sabían que las cosas no eran como las habían creído, ahora imaginaban que decidir iba a ser lo más difícil que en sus vidas les había tocado hacer. Se preguntaban quien podía ser capaz de jugar con sus vidas, de arrancar sus recuerdos, de borrar un amor, de dejarlos vagar solos, con esperanzas y sueños falsos.

Al frente de ellos tres siluetas los saludaron.

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer._

_Voy amarte para toda la vida_

_No me importa si aún no te intereso_

_Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad._


	22. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Frente a ellos destellos de colores resplandecieron, sus miradas se llenaron de siluetas, de recuerdos, de sueños, de visiones y luego una voz hablo.

-**Bienvenidos majestades** –era una voz conocida, parecía muy familiar. Apolo y Serenity se vieron sorpresivos.

-**Veo que hemos perdido en nuestra misión** –dijo una dulce voz, una voz que esta impregnad en la mete de Serenity. Apolo y Serenity se observaron, a pesar de luchar juntos, sus recuerdos no volvían, ahora todo se volvía más complicado.

-¿**Quiénes son?, ¡preséntense!** –el príncipe Apolo hablo severamente, estaba esperando respuestas y esto le parecía fastidioso.

-**Veo que tiene mi carácter… hijo** –las siluetas se hicieron presentes y en ellas aparecieron la princesa Kakyuu, la reina Serenity y el rey del sol… Apolo.

-**Ma-dre** –fue lo único que balbució, porque luego solo se quedaron allí, uno a la par del otro, esperando a ver que pasaría.

**-hija, es bueno verte **–la reina sonrió, le dolía ver a su hija pues nunca había podido ser feliz.

**-¿quién es usted?** –Apolo señalo al hombre – **¿por qué me llama hijo? y ¿por qué Seiya sueña con usted?** –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

**-Yo soy tu padre, soy el rey del sol y tú eres el heredero, ella es la mujer que te cuido durante todos estos años** –la princesa hizo una reverencia, su misión había sido clara, junto a dos guardianes más, el rey los había mandado a otra galaxia y con su poder les había hecho olvidar todos, más aun a cambiar de apariencia.

**-¿princesa Kakyuu?, ¿pero cómo es esto posible?** –el príncipe está sorprendido, tenía vagos recuerdos y aunque conservara los recuerdos de Seiya aun no podía creer que esa fuera su vida.

**-¿Mamá que pasa?, ¿por qué nos han traído a este lugar?** –ahora las cosas se volvían mas complicadas.

**-Hemos fallado en nuestra misión** –el que hablo fue el rey apolo.

**-¿Qué misión?** –pregunto rápidamente Apolo.

**-Mantenerlos separados, pero veo que has cambiado hijo, te escuchamos decir que esta vez paliarías y esa era el mayor temor** –Serenity se sorprendió no comprendía que pasaba, porque quería separarla de alguien que no conocía.

**-¿Que temor, a que se refieren?** –pregunto Apolo.

**-Despertaran por completo, pero deben de prometer luchar por lo que aman** – Serenity y Apolo se vieron, no comprendían, Serenity recordaba su pasado, eso era lo que ella sabía, apolo, pues solo tenía los recuerdos de Seiya, como Sailor Star light y nada más.

**-Apolo ¿amas a Serenity?** –pregunto la reina, este giro a ver a Serenity, le sonrió, ella se sonrojo, quizá como hace mucho lo había hecho, pero él no veía en ella los que veía Seiya en Serena o Sailor Moon. Era hermosa no lo iba a negar, no podía pasar desaparecido que ser el dueño del corazón tan puro que portaba la princesa de la luna, sería una utopía, pero él no podía sentir amor ahora, total no sabía ni quien era, y el sentimiento de Seiya hacia Serena era enorme.

**-si hablan de nuestras personas de este presente, es seguro, Seiya ama a Serena Tsukino padre, pero yo no sé ni quien soy –**Serenity bajo su mirada –**y creo que no le conozco como debería a la princesa de la luna, ¿o sí? –**fue lo que apolo argumento. La princesa dio un paso al frente.

**-madre sabes que mi corazón pertenece a Endimión, nos casaremos muy pronto para forma Tokio de cristal, con respecto a Apolo madre, yo no lo conozco, pero hay muchas dudas, hay sueños donde me veo con él y aunque presiento que el corazón de Serena siente algo por él o por Seiya, en verdad ya no distingo muchas cosas** –pronuncio la princesa de la luna.

**-Perdónennos, Apolo renaciste como un guardián y por eso no tienes recuerdos, pero Serenity tu madre se encargo para que olvidaras todo respecto a él príncipe Apolo y tu recuerdo sobre mi sobrino Endimión fue colocado en su lugar** –ambos se sorprendieron.

**-Sus vidas pasadas fueron Apolo y Serenity, durante un milenio se amaron, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el mal que siempre existió, no soporto, ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres, así que se decidió dividirlos, por naturaleza no somos guerreros y nadie lo era** –eso fue una corta explicación.

**-nuestro primer reino se destruyo por el mal, así que decidimos que viviríamos y sacrificaríamos lo que más amábamos, en la segunda oportunidad, tu alma quedo dividida, una historia que nadie conocía era la de Sailor Moon, ella se sacrificaría para poder alejarlos, allí es donde por segunda vez, ahora como Sailor Moon amaste a el príncipe del sol, Apolo** –explicó la reina de la luna. Apolo vio a Serenity, no podía imaginar cómo pudo ser su vida, era complicado pensarlo, para el recién la había conocido. Pero era hermosa.

**-Sacrificar** –balbuceo Serenity.

**-Sí, el rey Apolo dio a su único hijo para vivir lejos de la Galaxia donde tú te criaste y tu madre uso un hechizo para que olvidaras al príncipe Apolo por completo y así, poder mantener la paz en el universo** –la princesa Kakyuu explico, por un momento todo quedo en silencio.

**-¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión? **–pregunto Apolo.

**-Era necesaria** –dijo el rey.

-¿**Necesaria?** –Serenity estaba molesta.

**-Sí, Comprenderemos que jamás nos perdonen, pero no podemos seguir con esto, estamos en la recta final y sus recuerdos serán devueltos** –eso les sorprendió, como iban a poder vivir siento ellos mismos, con recuerdos milenarios y con tantas cosas vividas y por vivir que los hostigarían.

**-Que pasara con nuestras vidas al recordar** –pregunto Apolo.

**-Solo ustedes decidirán qué hacer, recuerden, a cada uno se nos da el poder de elegir lo que nos conviene o queremos, ustedes deberán elegirlo a partir de ahora** –la reina hablo.

-**Tómense de las manos, cuando sus recuerdos vuelvan aun estarán en la etapa de elegir, tendrán sus recuerdos de vuelta pero no serán ninguno, hasta que decidan unirse y ser un solo ser** –indico el rey Apolo

-**o elegir la muerte del otro ser que se ha decidido de ustedes** – fue complicado escucharlo, pero quien imaginando otra verdad quiere quedarse con la duda.

Seiya y Serena se tomaron de la mano, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, no sabían que pasaría, pero no querían quedarse sin conocer lo que había pasado, además el futuro esta vez lo decidirían ellos. Dentro de ese sueño un sueño más aparecía contado por la reina Serenity.

_LA LEYENDA DEL SOL Y LA LUNA_

_Hace más de cuatro mil año, todos los planetas de la galaxia flotaban alrededor del sol, el sol era el hogar del más grande de los príncipes, cada planeta tenía sus reyes, príncipes y princesas, pero había un planeta muy pequeño en especial, era un planeta llamado luna, el sol y la luna brillaban con gran resplandor, el sol era una gran estrella su majestuosidad era inmensa, los demás planetas los adoraban por su brillo natural, al pasar algunos años el rey del sol decidió crear un nuevo planeta, uno donde príncipes y princesa pudieran reunirse, pues no tendrían que viajar de planeta en planeta para obtener algo que su planeta no tenia, este planeta seria construido por los reyes y proporcionarían lo mejor para que fuera un planeta próspero y hermosos, pero su gobernante era de la más pura maldad y el hijo de este, estaba lleno de la misma maldad, todos los planetas vivían en armonía, viajando de un lugar a otro y en grandes bailes, así el príncipe sol y la princesa luna se enamoraron, pero el guardián tierra no soporto esto y a pesar que el príncipe sol y la princesa luna era poderosos sus corazones no acunaban maldad, así que jamás pensaron que la maldad estaba cerca._

_El guardián de la tierra sembró en los ciudadanos de cada planeta la maldad, pero los soberanos de cada planeta no fueron tocados por esa maldad, el caos había llegado todos los planetas estaban en alerta, en guerra y en destrucción, algo que jamás se había visto, el sol comandaba las fuerzas de las estrellas, trataba de que nadie muriera en la lucha pero fue en vano, el guardián de la tierra había desatado el apocalipsis._

_La última batalla fue librada entre el príncipe y el guardián, fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la maldad del guardián de la tierra lo llevo a tener un as bajo la manga y se trataba de la princesa de la luna, la había raptado del palacio y amenazaba al príncipe sol con quitarle la vida, el príncipe sol trato de llegar a un acuerdo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el príncipe de la tierra le quito la vida a la princesa, cuando los soberanos de cada planeta vieron esto, se precipitaron a subieron sus manos he hicieron un ritual, dado que la Reina de la luna era la más poderosa de todas las reinas recibió los poderes de cada planeta formando así un poderoso cristal, su hija había fallecido, para que la maldad no volviera a triunfar, el cristal tomo una decisión, separar sería necesario, pero daría la oportunidad para vivieran en otra era, el príncipe sol presintió en deseo de la reina de la luna, se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su amada, la tomo de la mano como sabido que no volverían a estar juntos, apretó tan fuerte y una enorme luz cubrió el universo._

_**Mi corazón encantado vibra**_

_**Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**_

_**Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.**_

_**Voy amarte para toda la vida**_

_**No me importa si aún no te intereso**_

_**Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.**_

_El gran big ban se produjo, cada planeta y galaxia fue separada, el sol quedo reinando a todos, todos dependían del calor que este provocaba, pero el guardián de la tierra en sus últimos intentos tomo la órbita de la luna, quedando esta dentro de la órbita de la tierra, el planeta de su amada, había quedado preso en las garras del planeta llamado tierra, el cual se interponía entre el sol y la luna._

_En esta nueva era, los príncipes y las princesas renacieron como bebes, los planetas crearon guardianes y protegieron a las princesas de cada planeta, pero para mantener la armonía cada princesa tendría un poder especial de su planeta, que invocándolo aparecería, pero además de eso servirían de guardianas de la princesa de la luna y una nueva había nacido, la Sailor más poderosa, Sailor Moon, esto para que una nueva catástrofe no ocurriera, pero al final no se puedo mantener lejos al príncipe del sol y Sailor Moon, aunque esta vez la princesa de la luna no estaba involucrada, pero aun así la guerra se produjo y por eso esta vez otra decisión fue tomada, para no despertar de nuevo el odio del gobernante de la tierra, y por haber quedado dentro de su órbita, los grandes reyes y reinas decidieron que el príncipe sol de corazón noble se fuera lejos de esa galaxia, los reyes del sol accedieron, decidieron sacrificar a su hijo por el bienestar del universo, con el dolor de su alma lo entregaron a un planeta de otra galaxia que se había formado a años luz, el planeta dispuestos a albergarlo, era el planeta rojo Kinmoku, donde solo mujeres nacían, los reyes decidieron entregar junto a su hijo a dos guardianes, querían que crecieran junto, se amaran y se respetaran como hermanos, así que se sacrificaron por la paz del universo, las galaxia se dividieron, eh inicio una nueva era, la era más pacifica de todas._

_Pero con ello iniciando una mentira, esperando que algún día se rencuentre el amor y tres personas súper poderosas, y esperando la peor catástrofe de la historia._

_Los príncipes crecieron, las guardianas de princesa luna eran de los planetas de: Mercurio que tenía el poder de controlar las aguas, Venus que protegía el amor de las personas, Marte que tenía el poder del fuego, Júpiter que tenía el poder del relámpago, Urano que tenía el poder del viento, Saturno que tenía el poder de la destrucción, este fue específicamente entregado para cuando se produjera la catástrofe más grande de la historia ella terminara con todo sin provocar dolor, Urano tenía el poder de controlar el viento, Neptuno tenía el poder de las profundidades del mar, donde el agua es más fuerte, y por ultimo estaba la princesa de Plutón que tenía el poder de ver el futuro, ella había sido encomendada para proteger las puertas que viajan del pasado al futuro y del futuro al pasado, cada una de ellas vivían para la proteger a la princesa, pero estas cuatro últimas habían sido destinadas a servir a la siguiente heredera de la luna._

_Cuando la princesa cumplió 16 años, la reina luna invito a la galaxia a celebrar el cumpleaños de su amada hija, a este llegaron los gobernantes de cada planeta, de este universo y de mas allá del mismo. El día llego, la fiesta inicio, cada planeta entraba representando su color y entregando un hermosos obsequio a la princesa, la música se hacía escuchar, el romance renacía en aquel cumpleaños, las personas en llegar de ultimo fueron de un planeta lejano, aquel planeta brillante de color rojo que se encuentra situado en otra galaxia, el recepcionista los presento era la princesa del planeta de fuego y sus tres guardianes, la gente los vio con admiración debido a su belleza sin par, pero la festejada los observo con preocupación, en su corazón sintió que algo había olvidado, sus recuerdos dieron tres vueltas y su cabeza parecía explotar, intento recordar algo pero no lo logro, uno de los guardianes de la princesa de fuego sintió lo mismo, sintió que ese lugar era conocido, sintió que alguna vez estuvo allí, pero claro era imposible, el jamás había visitado ese universo, además se sintió extraño al ver a la festejada, parecía conocerla, pero fue imposible recordar algo._

**Mi corazón encantado vibra**

**Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

**Te voy a demostrar**

**Que el amor que siento es real**

**Voy amarte para toda la vida**

**Qué más da, ven, ya no tengas miedo**

**Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.**

_Inmediatamente la reina de la luna hizo llevar a la princesa a sus aposentos, se inclino hacia la princesa del planeta de fuego, como diciéndole algo, la princesa del planeta de fuego, dio media vuelta junto con sus guardianas y salió de aquel lugar y jamás volvió._

_Paso una primavera mas, el cumpleaños de la princesa de la luna se festejaba de nuevo, los invitados había sido llamados, esta vez solo habían invitado a los planetas cercanos, el guardián de la tierra que desde que renació se hacía llamar el príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la luna se conocieron en ese baile, el se enamoro inmediatamente, su corazón de maldad pura se apaciguo, ella sentía algo especial hacia el pero jamás supo que era, así que interpreto que estaba enamorada de dicho príncipe, ese día bailaron como dos enamorados, pero los planes del príncipe de la tierra fallaron, él quería robar el cristal que hacia milenios se había formado con el poder de los planetas, pero se enamoro de la princesa de la luna desde el momento que volvió a verla, así que su intento por detener la emboscada fue en vano._

_El reino fue atacado, las guardianas de la princesa fueron acecinadas una por una, aunque el príncipe de la tierra quiso salvarla fue en vano, murió en el intento, los gobernantes de los planetas fueron exterminados uno por uno, no había tiempo, el príncipe de la tierra tenía tanta maldad, que el plan era casi perfecto, pero la reina de la luna con sus últimas fuerzas, tomo el cristal, lo elevo hacia el cielo y inicio un conjuro, en el cual utilizo el máximo poder de ese cristal, haciendo que cada una de las guardianas y de los gobernantes nacieran de nuevo en uno de los planetas más prósperos, pero esta vez olvidarían su pasado, aunque quiso evitarlo, los cristales que salieron cuando se fracturo el cristal mayor se introdujo en cada una de las guardianas, el último deseo de la reina fue que su hija tuviera una vida normal en la tierra y que la maldad del príncipe de la tierra se evaporara sin necesidad de tener a la princesa de la luna junto a él._

La luz y las imágenes se desvanecieron frente a los ojos de Apolo y Serenity, sus manos se soltaron, los ojos de Serenity dejaban salir lágrimas de dolor.

-**ahora lo recuerdo todo, Darién no es el príncipe, pero…** –argumento, ahora se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Su dolor era profundo, todo lo que había conocido, esas vidas que había vivido, ahora lo acordaba todo y la golpeo como un torbellino.

**-así es y además es hijo de mi hermanos mayor, él es tu primero** –el príncipe Apolo no podía creer que esas vidas habían pasado. Ahora veía Serenity, a Sailor Moon y sus recuerdos habían vuelto, al final la amo, la amaba y la amaría a esas misma mujer, sonrió pero le dolió, ella vivía otra vida, el estar siempre lejos no logro hacer que la olvidara, ni como Star light, ni como príncipe y menos como Seiya Kou.

**-madre, esto es un engaño muy grande** –la princesa sabía que podía ser una trampa, si ya lo habían hecho en el pasado nada les detenía hacerlo ahora, aunque en su interior sabía que ese amor que sentía era puro, veía de nuevo a Apolo a Seiya y ya no encontraba diferencia en ellos, lo amaba y lo sentía.

-**princesa es por eso que jamás pudo explicar que sentía por Apolo, y luego Serena conoció a Seiya, quien en realidad era apolo y Seiya de ella, si él se hubiera quedado un poco más en la tierra, creo que esto hubiera pasado mucho antes** –la princesa Kakyuu hablo.

**-El planeta se creó para que mi hermano tuviera donde vivir junto a su familia y así ser el guardián, pero el quería mas, pero el sol y la luna deben de estar juntos, son los astros más hermosos y juntos se complementan** –argumento el rey, Serenity estaba nerviosa, que deberían de hacer ahora, Apolo por su parte sabía que no la dejaría ir nunca más, jamás nada la separaría de él.

**-¿Pero tú a quien le sirves Galaxia?** –las Sailor habían visto como una hermosa y blanca luz los envolvía, pero el tiempo no pasaba igual, pues no había transcurrido más de un minuto en el plano en el que ellas se encontraban.

**-Satur, sabía que preguntarías algo así** –le respondió galaxia viendo la brillante luz.

**-¿Por qué intentaste destruir la tierra si solo querías matarlo a él?** –Lita sabía que esto no era normal.

-**Encerré a la maldad en mi cuerpo por muchos años, pero esa historia ya la sabes, el problema fue cuando me sentí frustrada, la deje combatir a ella sin saber que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que quería evitar al querer asesinar a Seiya** –la Sailor Galaxia sabía que su error terminaría por fin de pasarle factura.

-**Pero quien te mando a asesinarlo, no tienes derecho, Seiya es una buena persona, jamás le haría daño a nadie, que querías evitar** –pregunto Sailor fighter

-**Sailor fighter, tú hablas por la persona que amas, pero Seiya y el príncipe Apolo, son dos personas diferente, amas a Seiya, pero no conoces a Apolo, quería evitar la destrucción de la tierra** – todas la escuchaban atenta, Rei ya se había percatado que la Sailor actual Star fighter no sentía solo admiración por Seiya.

-**Si dentro de él viven dos almas, es porque no son tan diferentes, así que no es problema amar a los dos** -

-**Escojan a quien escojan, ellos no amaran a nadie más que a la misma persona** –quizá esa fue una puñalada muy cerca del corazón, las demás Sailor solo se quedaron viendo por qué fighter hablaba a si de Seiya, pero no comprendieron en su totalidad

**-¿Pero, órdenes de quien seguiste Galaxia?** –Rei pregunto

-**De mi padre** –galaxia levanto su espada dorada al aire –**Apolo el rey del sol es mi padre, nací un milenio después que mi hermano, fui la Sailor mas fuerte después de Sailor Moon, mi mentora, mis poderes eran muchos por ser nativa del sol, pero Sailor moon poseía el poder de todo el universo incluso un poco del sol…** -Galaxia hablaba melancólicamente.

-**Espera, quieres decir, que Seiya convertido en Apolo es tu padre** –Galaxia sonrió y giro al ver a las dudosas Sailor

-**No, el príncipe Apolo es…** -no termino pues Sailor Satur completo la oración.

-**Tu hermano** –la joven Sailor sabía que su misión era la más complicada, aunque jamás fue aclarada.

-**Si joven scout** –Galaxia le sonrió. Todas se sorprendieron.

_**EN LA TIERRA**_

-**La verdad será revelada** –Rini estaba nerviosa, ver a su amado de nuevo y en dentro de estaba batalla era estresante.

-**Es lo mejor Rini, tus padres recordaran, cuando lucharon contra el estaban solos, ahora tiene a las Sailor Star, las scout están vivas, las Outher aunque confundidas lucharan a favor, y ahora estas tu y cuatro cristales más** –dijo el joven de cabello blanco.

-**Solo una extensión de ellos** –dijo y llevo sus manos al corazón.

-**Pero poderosos** –el joven poso sus manos sobre la mano de la chica y esta se sonrojo.

-**Escóndete** –dijo al sentir la presencia de la Sailor del tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes se ocultaron en las neblinas del salón sin fin, que era protector de una puerta inmensa y esplendida. Al ver a una Sailor parada frente a ella, Sailor Plut no había visitado la puerta desde hace días, quería saber que estaba pasando, hacia tiempo que había dejado de ver tras de ella.

Se paró frente aquella puerta, sostuvo con fuerza su báculo y sus lágrimas salieron de sus orbes violetas, pero sintió una presencia que dudaba conocer. De reojo busco la energía, cuando la logro localizar, sostuvo con fuerza su báculo.

-**Nos ha visto, debemos de irnos **–dijo la joven

-**Si princesa** –el joven la tomo de la mano.

-**¡Grito mortal!** –Sailor Plut lanzo su poderoso grito, pero al momento se percató que la presencia se había ido.

-**¿Qué me pasa?, siento que mi cuerpo se cansa cada vez más** –Darién estaba en su apartamento, sentía que no descansaba lo suficiente. Se desplomo en la sala de su apartamento.

-**Majestad, él ha despertado** –dijo la Sailor del viento maligna.

-**¿Qué? **–pregunto con furia en gobernante del mal.

**-Lo siento** –dijo y se inclinó frente a su gobernador.

-**Idiotas, tomen clávenle esto en el corazón al gobernante de la tierra** –dijo y un fragmento de cristal negro salió de su mano.

-**Si **–dijeron al unísono la Sailor del mal y su maligna.

_**Tal vez sigues pensando en él**_

_**No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo**_

_**Que amor necesitas tú**_

_**Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.**_


	23. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Sin importar que pase yo te amare

Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.

No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.

Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el

En un mar de dudas me perderé

Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.

Cuando al fin me logre decidir

A confesar las cosas que siento por ti

No sé qué me lo impidió

Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.

**-¿Por qué?, si aun así, siempre salían perjudicados, ¿por qué no nos dejaron amarnos? ¿Por qué crearnos un pasado y un futuro que no deseamos?, eso no es justo** –Apolo hablo y tomo la mano de Serenity pues no podía ser consolada, había ganado y perdido mucho, ahora no sabía la dimensión que esto había provocado. Aunque los recuerdo habían vuelto, eso no quería decir que todo sería más fácil.

**-Lo se hijo, créeme que si tuviera otra oportunidad, no lo repetiría** –los reyes del pasado se sentían culpables.

**-Apolo, fue necesario cambiar su mente y forma para que no recordaran nada después del cumpleaños de la princesa** –eso ya lo habían comprendido, eso ya lo habían recordado, es solo que les habían robado una parte de ellos para salvar el universo.

**-No puedo creer, me mandas un futuro que no pedí, una hija que me hace tomar ese futuro, eso no es justo como crees que me siento mamá** –las cosas no habían salido como pensaban, en realidad, nada podía ser compuesto ahora.

**-Tú elijes princesa** –su madre era sabia y ruda.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, dímelo, me das un futuro, ya me habéis dado un pasado para recordar al príncipe de la tierra y ahora me das otro pasado y al final nada es real, solo** –la princesa volteo a ver a quien por mucho tiempo había querido abrazar –**solo mi amor por ti es real** –dijo y se sonrojo, en realidad sabía que lo amaba, no podía seguir dudándolo, pues aún conservaba el recuerdo del presente y eso hacía que el sentimiento de Serena hacia el fuera comprendido.

-**No te mentí, aunque no te lo di completo, pero si te enamoraste de él** –la reina estaba dolida y sabía que lo que había hecho era necesario. Seiya veía el dolor de su amada, para el todo era más simple, pues ahora comprendía por qué jamás pudo olvidarla.

**-Tengo una duda, ustedes conocen el pasado y futuro, quien es la pequeña que me llama papá y el niño que dijo lo mismo, esta vez no quiero mentiras** –Seiya, Apolo, el nombre ya era en vano, al final eran las mismas personas.

**-Son tus hijos** –el rey lo dijo sin rodeo.

**-Hijos… ¿quién es la madre?** –en verdad que podía amar a esos pequeños, pues ya lo hacía, el problema era que no quería estar junto a nadie más y ahora eso lo ataba como a Serenity a un futuro que no pidió. Apolo y Serenity se quedaron quietos para escuchar la respuesta, pero lo que escucharon no se lo imaginaban.

**-La princesa de la luna** –y entonces su mundo se derrumbó hasta el final, no era fácil, pues como podía la princesa elegir entre una vida y otra y más aún cuando a conocido a dos de sus posibles hijas.

**-Su amor es milenario, se enamoraron desde siempre, poco a poco recordaran más de su pasado pero esta es su verdad** –sí, aún faltaban detalles por recordar pero era pocos, pero en realidad no podían tomar ahora las cosas con calma.

**-Protegeré este universo y esta vez luchare hasta el final** –el príncipe Apolo de su frente hizo nacer su marca real, sabía cuál era su poder mas no conocía su limita y menos aún si tenía que luchar por un futuro con su amada, para Serenity era mas complicado.

Todo se desvaneció lentamente, el darte cuenta de algo que no es como siempre lo habías imaginado e incluso hasta soñado te hace pensar cosas que jamás pasarían por tu cabeza, esta era la situación de Seiya y Serena, sus otros yo recordaban su pasado, pero ellos solo había vivido un pasado de hace 4 años, y aunque se revelo más de lo esperado, ahora no sabía que pasaría, pues habían muchas cosas en juego.

La luz que envolvía a Serena y Seiya desapareció, todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas, los labios de Serena estaban sobre los labios de Seiya, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían pues Serena se caracteriza por amar a Darién más que nada.

Rei tocio para que Serena se diera cuenta que estaban presentes. Serena levanto la mirada percatándose de que la observaban, pero la mirada que más le llamo la atención fue la de Saturno y Sailor fighter.

**-Lo sabíamos princesa, y por eso él debe morir** –todo se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Satur, ella había podido hilar más rápido todo el manto que cubría esta mentira, imagino que su misión era esa.

**-¿Saturno que dices?** –pregunto Sailor Moon, ya no estaba vestida como la princesa.

**-¡Como le hablas a si a Serena!** –grito Marts

**-¡Pequeña Saturno, no podrás enfrentarte contra el príncipe sol!** –Galaxia grito, pero no pudo sostenerla, el príncipe ya no estaba, era únicamente Seiya el que estaba tendido en el suelo junto a serena

**-¡Campo mortalllllllllllllllllll!**

Un gran resplandor negro salió de aquel báculo, Serena fue lanzada hacia un lado por Seiya y el se puso de pie, todos se sorprendieron Seiya estaba a punto de morir, pero algo se interpuso entre él y el ataque mortal.

_**Siento que me desconoces**_

_**Siento que tocarme ahora te de igual **_

_**Cada vez hay más temores**_

_**Crece como hiedra la inseguridad**_

Ruby se interpuso y uso su cuerpo como un escudo para proteger a Seiya, Marts ataco a Satur, fue un simple reflejo para desviar la mortal energía, aunque al final no pudo hacer nada por la Sailor que se interpuso.

_**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar**_

_**Lo que un día**_

_**En el alma nos unía**_

_**Ya no está**_

_**Aunque estas**_

_**Es momento de afrontar la realidad**_

**-¡Ruby!** –Seiya corrió al cuerpo herido de fighter, sus recuerdos habían vuelto, pero eso no hacia cambiar su esencia, es más, siempre fue el, pero no lo sabía, al igual que Serena.

_**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo**_

_**Esa es la verdad**_

_**Tu presencia aquí me está matando**_

_**Sentirte a la mitad**_

_**Me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr**_

_**Que te vuelva a enamorar**_

_**Sé que no me quieres lastimar**_

_**Pero tengo que soltarte**_

_**Hoy te dejo en libertad.**_

**-Perdóname, no debía de haber sido así, pero no tenía opción** –las manos de Ruby acariciaron el bello rostro de su amado, Seiya no podía mentirle, es más, jamás le mintió, ella sabía que su corazón pertenecía a otra, a la mujer de la cual se enamoró un día en el aeropuerto.

**-Lo siento Ruby, jamás quise lastimarte** –una dulce traviesa lagrima curso la mejía de Seiya, la quería, eso no lo dudaría, pero, querer y amar son do cosas totalmente distintas.

**-No llores Seiya, no por mí, siempre he querido verte sonreír** –Ruby no soportaba el dolor de las heridas, pero la herida que la estaba matando era la del corazón, provocada por el desamor, aunque vio en su en los ojos de su amado una mirada distinta, era idéntico al que conocía pero ahora brillaba más, seguro no eran por el llanto y no eran por ella, era por la mujer de la luna.

_**No te odio no hay rencores**_

_**Simplemente el corazón,**_

_**Tu corazón ya no está**_

_**Se han perdido los colores**_

_**Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar**_

Todas se quedaron viendo, las manos de Ruby acariciaban el rostro de su amado Seiya, el sonrió, Serena puso las manos sobre el hombro de él, Seiya giro su mirada, era una mirada de dolor, Serena lo pudo notar, sabía que así como ella, él había tenido una historia, aunque no se imaginaba que era la chica que ahora estaba herida, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón que parecía temor, quizá porque él amara a alguien mas después de todo.

-**Bombón está bien** –pronuncio tragando con dolor, Serena sonrió.

**-Déjame ver que puedo hacer por ella** –pronuncio y Seiya asintió.

**-No, déjame, déjame ir** –quizá se había rendido, ya no había esperanza para seguir viviendo. Su amor, su amado, el ya no estaría para ella.

_**Me hace más daño seguir contigo**_

_**Y ver que aun con mi calor**_

_**Tú sigas teniendo frío…**_

**-No, no quiero perderte** –esas palabras bastaron para querer seguir viviendo, era suficiente para Rubí, si Seiya la necesitaba, entonces, allí estaría ella, aunque los orbes celestes de Serena se abrieron como enormes platos, esta chica era alguien especial para Seiya, no era solo una Sailor protectora más y eso ya lo había notado –**bombón ayúdala** –Seiya sabía que serena podía hacerlo, serena asintió.

Saco el cristal de plata y lo puso sobre el pecho de Ruby, el cristal brillo como nunca, curando las heridas de la joven Star, las demás Sailor se encargaban de ver a Hotaru, solo estaba desmayada por el impacto del fuego de Marts, pero con un poco de descanso todo estaría bien. Fighter fue sanada por el cristal de plata, aunque estaba inconsciente fue tomada por los brazos de Seiya.

**-gracias bombón** –sonrió, la veía y aun por podía creer que sus recuerdos volvieran, no lo dirían aun, no querían alarmar a nadie y más por las que luchaban por un futuro incierto. Serena no podía evitar sentir celos por la actitud de su Seiya, su apolo, su amor, hacia la ahora desmayada Sailor Star.

**-vamos a al palacio, allí podrán descansar** –Galaxia les llevo hasta un palacio, aun resguardado por las Sailor Animal.

Todos se encontraban agotados, quizá el viaje, la batalla, la recuperación de recuerdos, la travesía de las cosas, pero descansarían unas horas, pues era necesario volver. Hotaru fue llevada a una habitación lejos de la habitación que a la Sailor Star le había proporcionado. Los demás simplemente se quedaron en el salón principal, aun había que hablar.

**-Veo que ha despertado su majestad, si lucha por lo que quiera tenga por seguro que lograra vencer al mal** –para Galaxia no pasó desapercibido, Seiya siempre había tenido ese porte de niño galán, ahora se notaba aún más.

**-Porque no lo dijiste antes** –Seiya camino frente a Galaxia, Sailor júpiter, marte y serena solo veían a Seiya y Galaxia.

**-No podía** –las lágrimas de Galaxia amenazaban por salir.

**-A que se refieren** –pregunto la Sailor de fuego, no le gustaban los rodeos.

**-Galaxia es… es mi hermana** –todos se sorprendieron incluso hasta la misma Galaxia, se sorprendieron pues era extraño que Seiya lo supiera -**Si, en uno de los recuerdos lo supe, jamás te conocí hasta la batalla en la tierra** –dijo y sonrió.

-**Seiya ¿estás seguro?** –Serena pregunto, era algo que jamás imaginaron además ella no lo sabía todo, habían cosas que aún no lograban recordar, pero lo harían de apoco.

-**Ella era la única que podía matarme, por ser la Sailor más poderosa, después de Sailor Moon, pero bombón estaba cerca y Galaxia no pudo hacerlo** –dijo y tomo la mano de su hermana.

**-Apolo…** -dijo Galaxia.

**-Ahora soy Seiya, tendré que decidirlo hermana, no sé quien terminare siendo, cuida a la pequeña, regresare** –dijo este y le abrazo, recordó los siglos que si vivió con ella, esos que había olvidado, cuando la vio como Sailor Star fighter la odio, pero no era real, él sabía que su hermana solo quería proteger el universo.

**-Sí, lo hare…mi madre siempre te recordó** –Galaxia había sido una leyenda, jamás se supo de donde provenía, pero su armadura dorada y su espada representaban al sol, ahora se sabía la verdad, Galaxia era la hermana menor de Seiya, pero ella no podía heredar el reino del sol, ya que el cristal había desaparecido junto al heredero.

**-Regresare** –apolo había despertado, sus recuerdos al igual que Serenity, no solo pequeñas gotas de ellos, recordaban su amor y los errores que habían sucedido, ahora tenían que solucionar más de un problema.

**-no se irán sin mí** –giraron a ver a la Sailor Star, Seiya sonrió y la Sailor se lanzó a sus brazos, Serena solo bajo la mirada, odiaba verlo, ahora sabía lo que Seiya podía sentir cuando la veía junto a… Darién.

**-Hay algo raro en todo esto** –Haruka estaba recostada en la ventana, mientras Michiru y Sepsuna nadaban.

**-Lo has notado** –la Sailor del tiempo había salido de la piscina y se secaba el largo cabello.

**-El príncipe, no es el mismo** –dijo Michiru dando la última vuelta en la piscina.

**-Hay mucha maldad en él, no es normal** –dijo Haruka y las volteo a ver.

**-Siempre me pregunte porque todas las malignas se apoderan de el** –Michiru salía de la piscina y conversaba.

**-Será por su corazón débil** –pregunto Haruka con una mirada interrogatorio a Sepsuna.

**-No, ella no lo mataban porque el… pertenece a ellas **–Sepsuna tomo su bolsa de ropa, iría a cambiarse.

**-¿Que dices Sepsuna?** –Haruka se puso de pie y camino hacia Sepsuna.

**-Hay cosas que se saben pero no puedo contar, aunque en esta ocasión les diré, que el siempre pertenecerá al lado oscuro, nuestra misión es hacer que la princesa se case con él para apaciguar esa maldad y que nazca nuestra princesa** –Sepsuna fue fría al decirlo, había estado en las puertas del tiempo y pudo comunicarse con la antigua reina de la luna, ahora lo sabía todo o algo de todo, pero solo lo sabía, no se le había pedido nada.

**-Quieres decir que Darién… es malo** –Michiru se acercó por el lado de Haruka y le tomo la mano.

-**Y si lo sabe ¿por qué que tenemos que dejar que Serena se case con él?, además, ¿cómo lo sabes?** –Haruka estaba alterada, todo lo que tenía que ver con serena, con su princesa, con su amiga, con esa niña tierna, todo le interesaba.

**-Quien va a luchar contra él, acaso tú, Serena no se casara con él, será Serenity, fui a las puertas, la misión fracaso, solo ella puede mantener la pura maldad en donde pertenece** –Sepsuna tenía que hablar de esa manera, ella sabía que no era justo, pero no podía hacer más.

**-Como sea, Si es necesario, si, luchare contra él y ¿por qué dices que fracaso**? –Haruka estaba dispuesta a todo por su amiga.

**-Es poderoso, no sabes cuánto, además sin él no nacerá la princesa, nuestra princesa a quien le debemos lealtad, no podemos dejar que serena y Seiya sigan juntos** –y eso era lo más importante, la princesa a la que ellas debían de proteger y serle fiel. Haruka suspiro, no podía cambiar lo que tenía que suceder.

-**pero… y Serena** –pregunto ya casi agotaba, pero ahora fue Michiru quien respondió.

**-Pero… nuestra meta es que nazca ella sin importar quien salga lastimado** –Haruka se vio sola, jamás habían penado tan individualmente, le sonrió a su compaña con dolor y se rindió.

-**Si **–dijo sin más.

**-Ya lista, mañana iremos a ese viaje, nos divertiremos y nadaremos** –mina había llegado a apartamento con una enorme maleta de viaje.

**-Ya aliste mi traje de baño, amo la playa, nadare, nadare y un pez pescare** –Len-Len saltaba en el sofá y reía de felicidad.

**-Eh…que bien pequeña, a Seiya también le encanta la playa y a ti Helena** –pregunto Taiky sentado en el otro sofá, Helena ene se momento veía la televisión sin poner importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**-Eh… si me gusta, pero no iré, Apolo no podrá ir, así que me quedare cuidándolo** -dijo y siguió viendo la televisión, Amy se sintió mal.

**-Helena te mantienes muy preocupada, o eres muy seria para tu edad** –dijo Mina

**-Porque no la conoces, pero Helena es chillona, además le encantan los dulces y…** -la pequeña Len-Len no pudo seguir hablando, Helena la reto furiosa.

**-Ya cállate Len-Len** –grito, Taiky se preguntaba que le preocupaba a esa chica.

**-Verdad siempre supe que no eres así como te** **comportas** –dijo Mina sonriéndole.

**-No, no soy así…crees que es fácil perder a tus padre o que…-**en ese momento entro Serena, Seiya, Lita, Rei y Rubí. Seiya y Serena habían acordado en no decir nada a nadie hasta que acabaran con las maligna y por el momento solo quedaba una de ellas.

**-¿qué paso?** –pregunto Verdi y Violeta al ver a Ruby entrar.

**-Hola chicas** –dijo Mina mientras se sentaba al lado de Amy.

El pequeño apolo se puso de pie al verlos entrar, Rubí le sonrió y el aún más, las chicas preguntaron rápidamente, pero era claro que no podían hablar claramente, por los chiquillos, así que después de una corta introducción.

**-Bueno como sabemos que está bien, están listas para la playa** –Mina y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, solo Len-Len apoyo su alegara, Violet volteo a verle, no le conocía pero parecía una chica tonta.

**-Yaten, me acompañas a mi recamara** –Verdi tomo al mano de Yaten, todas quedaron impactadas, él le sonrió, él, que era una persona molesta y mal humorada era encantado con la dulce voz de la chica de ojos verdes. A Mina le dio mil vueltas el corazón.

**- Llevare a los niños a acostar, Seiya** –a Helena no le gustaba estar tan cerca de Serena, igual era cuestión de minutos para que sus hermanos se soltaran en llanto al verla tanto tiempo.

Seiya, Serena, Rei, Mina, Amy, Lita y Taiky se quedaron sentados en la sala –**No se les hace raro que hayamos ganados todos** –Mina hablo por fin, Yaten a un no regresaba, _"que se cree esa chica_" -pensaba

**-Lo mismo pienso yo** –dijo Lita

**-Creo que mañana tendremos que enfrentar algo más que a unas simples maligna** –Serena poso su dedo cerca de su boca en señal que estaba pensando.

**-eso creo bombón** –dijo, Violeta que estaba atenta a los movientes inquietos de Rubí, noto las miradas entre la princesa y Seiya.

**-Están de regreso** –dijo Sepsuna.

**-Pero no siento que Hotaru este con ellas** –Haruka volaba en su auto.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** –pregunto Michiru.

**-No lo sé** –dijo y acelero más.

Después de la plática y el agotamiento que tenia, Taiky y Yaten prepararon palomitas de maíz, chocolate y algunas boquitas mas para ver una película de miedo, se acomodaron Rei, Lita, Amy, Taiky, Rubí, Mina, Yaten y Violet, todos disfrutaban de la película de miedo que comenzaba a asustarles, Serena y Seiya había desaparecido hace un instante, pero nadie se percató debido a que veían la tv. Bueno Rubí si los había visto, pero no podía intervenir, el jamás fue suyo.

Seiya y Serena entraron al cuarto de la pequeña Ity-Ity, la vieron dormida como un pequeño ángel.

**-Es linda, verdad** –Seiya la veía dormir, se aprecia mucho su bombón, de él solo veía el color de cabello.

**-Si** –Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta, un pesar en su corazón, esa pequeña se parecía a la pequeña Chibi-chibi cuando la conoció, pero tenía el color de cabello de Seiya.

**-Puedes creer que es mi hija y tuya, bombón** – Seiya giro a verla, sabía que esa mujer era la misma de sus recuerdos, a la que ha amado por toda la eternidad, pero no estaba seguro si ella le seguía amando después de todo.

**-No** –ahora una lágrima cursaba la mejía de serena, se sentía atrapada en un mundo de posibilidades y ninguna para ella.

**-No importa lo que decidas, igual sabes que voy a amarte en esta vida y en la siguiente y en la que sigue de esa, no te preocupes por mí, yo solo quiero que seas feliz** –Seiya halo la puerta y la cerro, serena no merecía las cosas malas que estaban pasándole.

**-No sé qué camino tomar** –dijo y suspiro, se recostó en la pared, después de ver dormir a su posible hija. Rini se gro e la cama, vio que la puerta se cerró y suspiro, sus madre tenía que elegir y eso sería duro.

-**Te casaras con él para que la maldad jamás despierte o lucharas contra lo que ha ocasionado daño durante muchos milenios** –Seiya la veía y dolía, sabía que ella no estaba para sus preguntas, pero quería saber.


	24. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

_Como ayer te busque en el doble techo de mi corazón,_

_Y halle nostalgia de ti, ¡soledad!,_

_Comencé a llorar estos versos bañados en canción_

_Quiero volver a dormir con tu olor._

-**En este momento me encuentro** **confundida** –Serena podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su amado, era algo que jamás imagino, luchar contra sus verdaderos sentimientos eran dolorosos.

-**No te preocupes aunque nuestros recuerdos este de regreso… siempre te he amado y esto no cambia nada, te amare aunque elijas quedarte con él** –Seiya le sonrió, esa sonrisa que podía iluminar el día más oscuro de la humanidad, Serena debía contener esas ganas de besarlo.

-**Seiya, comprende que me siento confundida, en un minuto conoces tu vida y al siguiente no sabes ni quien eres…esos no te confunde** –ella debía se ser fuerte y hacerle ver a el futuro estaba en juego.

-**Claro que me confunde** –Seiya quito la mirada de su bombón y vio hacia el cielo, ahora parecía tan diferente, ahora sabia el objetivo de las estrellas -**no se te olvide que yo viva una realidad falsa y minutos después conozco que soy un príncipe, siempre te he amado, es lo único real para mí, porque no importa si te ama milenios atrás, sigo amándote igual o más ahora** –Seiya no volteo a verla, se quedó allí viendo el cielo, serán podía ver el perfil perfecto de Seiya y sentía ganas tremendas de mandarlo a volar todo, a que la historia que vivió en un pasado se repitiera, pero no podía hacer eso, no porque no quisiera, sino porque uniendo todas sus vidas, ya no vivía en el pasado ahora había otro presente y había que luchar con ello.

_Desahucie tus besos de mi memoria_

_y digo adiós,_

_Te dejare marchar._

_Duele tanto vivir, duele siempre sin ti_

_Necesito tu olor, necesito tu calor_

_Quiero perfumar, mi alma con gotas de ti_

_Y archivar mi dolor_

_En doble fondo que hay en mi colchón._

-**Lo siento Seiya** –ella con pesar en su corazón poso su mano sobre la mano de Seiya, entonces recuerdos de ella siendo Sailor Moon y el un príncipe llegaron a su mente, sabían ya esa historia, mas no pequeños detallas como ellos en el lugar favorito de Seiya en la luna, era una gran cascada, rodeada de vegetación y hermosas flores silvestres, ambos estaban desnudos dentro de la laguna que se forma al pie de la montaña y un hermoso arcoíris se forma en la cina. Ambos se sonrojaron y por un momento se quedaron en silencio, para romper el hielo que iniciaba a formarse entre ellos Seiya hablo.

**-No bombón, comprendo lo que sientes pero quiero que sepas que jamás te forzare a nada, aceptare lo que elijas** –para ese momento Serena había alejado su mano de la de Seiya, el sonrojo aún se notaba en sus mejías.

-**Gracias, Seiya** –dijo pero esta vez evito recordar pequeños detalles, así que no toco a Seiya, este a pesar que el recuerdo le había encantado, prefirió cambiar el tema.

Como ayer me perdí el laberinto de caminar sin ti

Grite mi amor donde estas, y llore

Tú me preguntabas cuanto te quería yo:

¡Te quiero siempre amor!

-**Sabes, recuerdas que dijeron que Rini está más cerca de lo que creemos** –comento.

-**Si **–Serena fue la que ahora veía el cielo.

-**Se quien pude ser** –dijo sin más, ella lo volteo a ver confundía.

-**¿En serio?** –dijo ella dudosa.

**-no la conocí en el pasado, ni se cómo luce, pero su aroma, su aroma es como el tuyo, ese si no puedo olvidarlo** –dijo, Serena se sonrojo –**las casualidades no existen, el día que la conocí me pareció familiar su olor, claro que no supe por qué** –dijo Seiya sonriendo.

-**Hablas de…** -Serena no quería llegar a conclusiones falsa.

**-Helena, es una niña tierna, ríe cuando está cerca de Ity-Ity y además Ity-Ity le tiene mucha confianza y huele como tú** –dijo Seiya y tomo la mano de Serena, se vieron en un pasado, en un balcón, besándose, ella como princesa y el cómo príncipe. Aun no podían decir a ciencia cierta que eso era rea, se quedaron hablando un poco más, eran años de años de historias.

_Pinto amaneceres sin saber,_

_Cuál es el color que ahora tiene tu piel_

_Canto despedida en pale, desechos de tu querer._

_Duele tanto vivir, duele siempre sin ti_

_Necesito tu olor, necesito tu calor_

_Quiero perfumar, mi alma con gotas de ti_

_Y archivar mi dolor_

_En doble fondo que hay…_

_Te quiero siempre mi amor._

Las cuatro inners estaban sentadas en la parte trasera de templo, ninguna hacía mención de nada, de momento la mirada de Rei se posó hacia arriba, las chicas notaron el sobresalto que Rei dio, las volteo a ver con una mirada angustiada pero con una sonrisa en los labio.

**-Rei, todo está bien** –pregunto Lita.

-**Prepárense chicas** –dijo Rei, Pero antes de poder responder una gran luz blanca las envolvió, apareciendo ante ellas las reina Serenity.

**-¡Majestad!** –las cuatro scout se inclinaron.

**-Hola Sailor, es un gusto volver a verlas** –dijo la reina sonriendo.

**-Para nosotros es un placer majestad** –hablo Mina. Las chicas hacían una reverencia para la ex soberana de la luna

**-Su majestad, a que se debe su visita, la princesa Serenity no se encuentra en este lugar** –indico Lita.

**-Lo se Sailor júpiter, he venido a verlas a ustedes** –todas se sorprendieron y se pusieron de pie, que la reina de la luna del pasado las visitara no era común **–ahora a lo que vine** –dijo y sin mas dijo –**No pueden permitir que la princesa y el joven Seiya estén cerca** –Todo quedo en silencio la mirada de las chicas fue de dolor.

-**Majestad la princesa y Seiya solo tienen una amistad, ella contraerá matrimonio en poco tiempo con el príncipe de la tierra** – dijo Rei.

**-No podemos alejarla de él, sería una tortura** –hablo Amy.

**-Se dé su preocupación Sailor, pero dejarla junto al significa la destrucción del mundo que conocen** –la reina las veía profundamente, veía la respiración agitadas de las Sailor.

**-Majestad, la princesa jamás haría algo que nos lastime, comprendo sus temores, pero lo que nos pide es demasiado duro e injusto** – indico Mina.

**-Lo se venus, pero deben de alejarla de él, si ella no se casa con el príncipe la tierra morirá** –entonces en los rostros de las Sailor la reina vio el temor, pero no en el corazón de esas chica.

**-Majestad estoy segura que hablo por mis amigas las Sailor… no haremos nada que lastime a la princesa aunque eso conlleve la destrucción de nosotros misma** –Mina fue firme, su lealtad era sin su princesa y su amistad con su amiga, estaría con ella hasta el final aunque eso conllevará la destrucción.

La reina Serenity las observo pasivamente, su corazón latía rápidamente, las Sailor inners demostraron lealtad a hacia su hija.

**-Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes** –la reina Serenity ahora podía estar segura de que las amigas y guardianas de su hija harían lo correcto en el momento indicado, sonrió y la luz blanca desapareció junto son ella. Las chicas siguieron segundo paradas en el mismo lugar.

Seiya y Serena tenían dudas aun sobre lo que el futuro le deparaba, Seiya era el más ilusionado, conocía una de sus hijos y sus deseos se había hecho realidad una hija de su bombón y él lo visitaba, Serena estaba triste pues su vida era un mundo de mentiras, el pasado y el futuro jugaban con ella. Después de hablar por largo rato y recordar detalles pequeños de su pasado, se despidieron. Aunque aún faltaba hablar con Helena o Rini, quien quiera que fuera, por ahora debía de hablar con alguien más.

Serena se dirigió al apartamento de Darién, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, el también había recordado, le seguiría mintiendo o simplemente ahora era un títere más.

**-Hola princesa, veo que has regresado **–Darién abrió la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban, se sorprendió al ver a allí a su princesa, sonrió.

**-Hola Darién, perdona** –dijo Serena y bajo la mirada.

**-No te preocupes, pasa, cuéntame cómo te fue** –dijo este sin más.

**-Bien** –ella sentía cierta tensión, no lo conocía, al menos no como en ese presento lo había hecho, ahora con sus recuerdos solo podía pensar en el daño que le había hecho una y otra vez.

**-¿Qué averiguaste sobre el enemigo?** –Darién invito a serena a sentarse para hablar.

**-Son poderosas, pude averiguar que… debemos de tener cuidado** – fue lo único que atino a decir Serena.

**-¿Estas seguras que solo eso?** –Darién dudo la pausa de serena no era normal, además parecía diferente, pero no quiso entrar en detalles.

**-Si… Darién, tú me amas** –la pregunta de Serena le precio extraña a él joven príncipe.

**-¿Qué?... porque preguntas eso…dudas de mi amor** –fue lo único que atino en decirle.

**-No, solo quería escucharte decirlo** –ella en realidad no se sentía cómoda, en sus recuerdos habían malos momentos con la persona que estaba ahora enfrente, habían buenos momentos, del presente, pero ahora esos le parecían falsos, pues en realidad jamás lo hubiera amado si nunca hubiera olvidado.

**-Te amo princesa y siempre te amare** –dijo él y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, ella sabía que aún no había elegido, y por eso mismo debería de pensar en que aria, pues quizá Rini regreso a impedir que ella se uniera a Seiya.

**-¿Donde esta Hotaru?** –después de un largo viaje que habían tenido que hacer la Outher, habían regresado a toda prisa, y sin dudarlo se dirigieron al apartamento de los Kou, después de tocar insistentemente Taiky abrió la puerta.

**-¿Que hacen aquí?** –pregunto sin responder.

**-Ya escuchaste… quiero hablar con Seiya** –dijo la Sailor del viento a punto de tirar la puerta.

**-No puedes, está durmiendo** –dijo Taiky tranquilo.

**-Despiértalo** –indico furiosa. El escándalo que Haruka hizo que las personas de apartamento despertaran incluyendo a las chicas

**-¿Que escándalo es este?** –Yaten se acercó molesto a la puerta.

**-Yaten, quiero hablar con Seiya **–grito Haruka a quien nadie podía contener.

**-Haruka, él está indispuesto** –comento Yaten más serio de lo normal.

**-Una de nuestras Sailor partió con ellos, ¿dónde está?** –Sepsuna hablo ahora con calma, aunque su voz tenia cierta desconfianza.

**-Buenas días Haruka** –y quien hablo fue Seiya, sus hermanos voltearon a verle, la Sailor del viento aventó la puerta para terminar de abrirla-

**-Tu… ¿dime donde esta Hotaru?** –señalo.

**-Está bien, se quedó en el planeta de Galaxia, salió herida y galaxia está cuidando de ella** –comento, las Outher se sorprendieron por lo dicho.

**-Como te atreves a dejarla, además porque había guerra allá** –Haruka no logro comprender.

**-El enemigo es peligro, pero ella está bien** –comento tranquilamente.

**-Quiero a mi pequeña de vuelta Kou y que te alejes de la princesa** –argumento más furiosa que de costumbre.

**-Créeme que lo siento, ella regresara en cuanto se recupere** –dijo Seiya sin hacer caso a la advertencia.

**-Eres un desgraciado, si algo le pasa déjame decirte que no saldrá vivo de esto** –comento, Michiru toma la mano de Haruka para clamarla, la princesa había viajado con Hotaru, si algo malo le hubiera pasado ella no lo hubiera permitido.

**-Lo sé Haruka y te entiendo pero te aseguro que así estará mejor** –dijo.

El día tan esperado había llegado, aunque sabían que era una misión arriesgada el ir a esa playa, Len-Len estaba emocionada, le encantaba la playa y además se sentía en familia junto a todos con ella.

**-Buenos días Ruby** –Seiya se acercó al cuarto de Ruby, no iba a mentir, esa chica era alguien especial, aunque su sentimiento no había cambiado, ella solo era un pequeño recuerdo en los milenios de recuerdos de apolo.

**-Hola Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí?** –pregunto ella, terminando de doblar las sabanas.

**-Vine a ver como habías amanecido** –dijo él amablemente, aunque por fuera era el mismo, Ruby veía en la mirada de Seiya algo diferente.

-**estoy bien** –Ruby estaba apenada, jamás pensó tener que soportar ver el amor entre su amado y una princesa.

**-Las niñas y los chicos ya nos vamos, Verdi y Violeta están la sala con el pequeño…** -Seiya hizo una pausa, con todo lo que había pasado se le olvido preguntar el nombre del pequeño **–regresaremos en dos días **–dijo.

**-Ira ella verdad** –Ruby pregunto, pero Seiya no podía mentirle, amaba a la princesa de la luna, en todas sus vidas.

**-Ruby… es una misión, no quiero mentirte y lo sabes, hay muchas cosas que están pasando, ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero te prometo que en cuanto llegue la hora lo hare** –dijo y allí en esa voz y en esa misión Ruby supo que era el final de la vida como la conocía.

-**Ten cuidado, dale las gracias de mi parte, quieres** –dijo y sonrió, ahora comprendía que jamás debió de hacerle ilusiones.

Todos llegaron al aeropuerto, las miradas se mezclaban y se clavaban de corazón a corazón. Como siempre Serena y Mina aun no llegaban.

**-¡Buenos días a todos!** –la pequeña Len-Len saludo a todos, las Outher la observaron, pero solo Sepsuna sonrió, Darién observo a la pequeña pero su mirada buscaba a otra persona.

**-Pues a mí no me da gusto, falta Hotaru** –el silencio se hizo notar, las inners estaban junto a los hermanos Kou, las Outher se encontraban al otro lados junto al príncipe de la tierra, en ese momento llego corriendo Serena y Mina. El rostro de Seiya dibujo una sonrisa, al ver a su bombón correr apresuradamente para tratar de llegar a tiempo.

**-Qué bueno que no se han ido** –dijo sin respiración, pues esa era ella, aunque sus recuerdos habían vuelto, su esencia no se había perdido.

**-Debes de ser más responsable, el llegar tarde te hace perder oportunidades** –dijo Darién sin sonreír.

**-Lo sentimos Darién, Serena vino tarde por esperarme a mí** –dijo la líder de las scout.

Todos guardaron silencio, las niñas solo podían ver a su joven madre junto a ese tipo que les había hecho la vida imposible, Seiya apretó sus manos para no golpearlo, sabía que Darién no había recordado como el, así que golpearlo ahora no tendría razón, las inners y las Outher tenían una sola misión.

**-Buenos días, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Tokio, los del vuelo 215 rumbo a las playas de Tokio favor de abordar el avión por la puerta 8, buen viaje** –Todos iniciaron a caminar, pero del grupo se apartarían dos personas.

**-Ya regreso, voy al baño** –la Helena se separó del grupo de Seiya.

**-Darién, ¿a dónde vas?** –pregunto Serena al verlo alejarse.

-**Voy a comprar un libro** –dijo –**Vete con Haruka, en seguida te alcanzo **–agregó, Serena solo asintió.

**-Qué bueno que no había cola en el sanitario jajaja** –Helena caminaba a prisa rumbo a abordar el avión, cuando topo con un cuerpo que junto a ella era grande, su vista viajo por el pecho de dicho cuerpo, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio aquellos ojos, aquello ojos que algún día la vieron con tanto amor.

**-Darién… ¡lo siento!** –bajo rápido su mirada, pero él alcanzo a distinguir aquellos ojos

**-¿Estas bien pequeña?** –dijo dulcemente, Darién podía estar segado por los celos hacia Seiya, pero seguía teniendo instinto.

**-mmm… si** –ella le vio de nuevo, quería evitar verlo, pero su cabeza se llenó de buenos recuerdos, el al final ahora no era el mismo. Las miradas de Helena y Darién se paralizaron una frente a la otra, el recordó a aquella pequeña que llegaría a gobernar el reino que él y su princesa formaran, ella temía de él.

**-Te pareces mucho a ella** –dijo el casi en un susurro que Helena logro escuchar -**A una pequeña que hace años conocí, claro, aunque tu peinado es diferente tienes el mismo olor** –agrego el ahora con más confianza.

**-Es mejor que nos vayamos, el avión nos dejara** –dijo ella con cierto deje de tristeza, él aún era sabio.

Todos estaban sentados ya en el avión, la pequeña Ity-Ity dormía junto a el asiento de Seiya, la inners no sabían qué hacer con la información antes entregada, las Outher tenían clara su misión, el viaje había concluido, Seiya moría de ganas por hablar con su bombón, pero estaba él, él jamás dejaría que él se acerque a ella, las Outher siempre estaban cuidando de él y de ella, además que no quería causarle ningún problema a su amada.

Mina y Yaten no habían hablado desde la última vez que ella estuvo en su apartamento, el miraba a través de la ventana, parecía no pensar, nada, Mina suspiro, Serena le giro a ver, sabía que sus Sailor jamás habían logrado amar y todo eso por su misión, su destino y al final ellas lo acataban, seguro en esta vida ella tendría que aceptarlo por fin.

Taiky y Amy leían, ninguno de los dos parecía estar en este mudo, no comprendía que pasaba en la vida de ahora sus amigos antes que sus guardianas y los guardianes de otro reino, suspiro, habían tantas cosas que quería decir, pero creía que al final o podría, Seiya se veía feliz con la pequeña con la que compartía un chocolate, le lucia ser padre y ella no podía resistir las ganas de abrazar a esa pequeña y a todas las demás pero tendría que decidir primero. Si Helena era Rini, se preguntaba porque no se le acercaba o porque a Seiya, lograba discernir que su forma física pudo haber sido transformada por la pluma, esa que tantas veces uso en su adolescencia.

En estos momentos de la vida los pensamientos se volvían más complicados, decidir por una vida soñada o por una vida impuesta, para Seiya era más fácil, él la amaba y aunque muriera por ello jamás dejaría de amarla.

_Hoy vuelvo a sentir tus ojos sobre mi pasado _

_Y es como una nube repentina pero eterna_

_Eres un infierno donde corre briza fresca_

_Y esa tentación que dice que aun te amo…_


End file.
